Rescue Mission: Zavrina Bennett
by MsMKT86
Summary: Reuniting the Bennett Coven is the first thing on Bonnie's agenda after acquiring her magic from the Gemini Coven. Mission impossible? As Bennett witches began to arrive at the boarding house, the reformation begins to feel more like a reality than an impossibility. Outside forces plot to thwart the reforming of the world's most powerful coven by kidnapping a young Bennett witch.
1. I'm Going to Reform the Bennett Coven

**THIS IS A REPOST OF CHAPTER ONE. PLEASE READ! SOMETHING WENT WRONG THE FIRST TIME AROUND AND THINGS GOT LEFT OUT. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking this story written by me and Princess976. Alright so lets explain what's going on. This story is about a rescue mission it is the second story in the Rescue Mission series. In this first chapter you meet a bunch more Bennetts and you learn who has to be rescued. **

**Ok, so because of the introduction of new characters, each chapter after this is the story of how they got to Mystic Falls until we get to the person who needs rescuing and the story truly begins. I'm only posting this one chapter for now. Let us know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Sidenote - The Bennett Family Tree on the TVD Wikia is incomplete as fuck but my sister and I created our own. On the wikia, everyone is listed as a distant cousin but at some point, someone is just your damn cousin. So, some of the names have been reused as family names and some of the people they have as dead we raised them and added them.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The afternoon after the family breakfast in the Salvatore kitchen, Damon Salvatore found Bonnie Bennett sitting on the floor of her bedroom, leaning against her bed, Shelia's letter in her hands.

"You alright?" he asked joining her.

"Here," she said, handing him the letter. Damon read it then looked at her wide eyed. "So, you're starting a coven?"

"What are you a pamphlet now?" Bonnie grinned. "Anyway, I guess I should. I'm the leader of the coven. What the hell is that?"

"It's awesome," Damon smiled. "So what do you have to do to get started.

"There's a spell in this," she said, pulling a grimoire into her lap. "It's Emily's," she told him, seeing the interest on his face. "There is a whole section in here on my ancestors from Salem."

"Ok, what can I help you with?"

"Finding out a way to get in contact with...well whatever Bennetts there are."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Damon told her.

"Yeah me either," she grimaced.

"Bonnie!" they heard someone yell downstairs.

"Is that..." Damon began.

"Bonnie!" the voiced called again.

"Abby," Bonnie said as they got off the floor. She led Damon from the room and marched down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Abby Bennett-Wilson asked, her eyes wide, voice frantic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie said.

"Other than the fact that you came downstairs with him, I felt something yesterday," her mother told her.

"Um, ok," Bonnie said slowly.

"It was magic Bonnie," she told her. "So, tell me. What the hell is going on because I haven't felt an ounce of magic since I was turned."

"Do you still feel it?" her daughter questioned.

"Yes. It's like a pulse," Abby informed her. "But that's not telling me _why_ I can feel it, Bonnie. What is going on?"

"Damon, will you go get that letter please?" Bonnie asked turning to him. He nodded and was gone. He was back handing Abby the letter from Shelia just as quickly as he had left. Abby read it then looked into Bonnie's eyes.

"You have it?" she asked.

"I do," Bonnie smiled, tears forming. Abby grabbed Bonnie's hand as tears began to form in her eyes as well. "I know that this is dangerous. I know but I don't feel out of control. This is the most in control I've ever felt."

"That's good. It must be strong if I felt it," Abby said.

"What is that about?" Damon chimed in, breaking the rare mother/daughter moment. "How did you feel it?"

"I don't know," Abby said, cutting her eyes at him. "I was in the kitchen when suddenly I felt this...this jolt. It just hit me and then it started to pulsate. Like a beacon. I just knew that I had to come here. Has Lucy called you?"

"No," Bonnie said. "Why would she?" Abby furrowed her brow as Bonnie led her and Damon into the living room. As the three of them sat down there was a knock on the door. Damon got up and went to the door.

"Lucy," he said, opening the door.

"Damon," the beautiful Lucy Bennett said. "I'm assuming Bonnie's here."

"You'd be right," Damon said, not moving from in front of the door. Suddenly, he gripped the door and his knees buckled. "Lucy, stop," he groaned.

"It's not..." Lucy began. "Aunt Pauline, stop it."

"Well, tell that boy to let us in. I can't be standing on the porch all day," an elderly woman behind Lucy said.

"Damon, this is my mother, Joanna and my Aunt Pauline," she introduced him to the two women who stood there with her.

"Ladies," he said behind gritted teeth as he stepped aside.

"Well, you ain't what I expected but you sure are handsome," Pauline said as she pushed her walker passed him. "Sorry about your noggin' but I need to sit down."

"Right," Damon said closing the door.

"Pardon my daughter and my sister," the other woman said. "I'm Joanna Bennett," she said holding her hand out to him. He took it wearily, half expecting to be zapped. "It's nice to finally meet the protector of our line,' Joanna smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Damon said smiling back. Before Damon could walk away from the door there was another knock. He pulled the door open to find two people he didn't recognize. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for...well we're not sure. We just had to come," the woman said. "I'm Mary Bennett and this is my daughter, Arissa."

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Come in and go straight back." Mary smiled at him as she crossed the threshold. Arissa glared at him as she passed. Damon rolled his eyes just as he was about to shut the door, someone's hand was there stopping it.

"Wait!" a voice said. Damon pulled the door open and two more women were standing there. "Hi!"

"Hey," he said.

"I'm Selena Bennett and this is my younger sister Mariah," the pretty girl said. "We're a day apart,"

"She was born at 11:58pm, I was born at 12:01am," Mariah said, playfully rolling her eyes. "It's so not a day."

"Anyway, there is something strange going on and we just had to get here," Selena said. "So..."

"Can we come in?" they asked together.

"Sure. I'm Damon. Just head straight back," he said amused by the twins. Damon looked down the hallway at all of the Bennett women conversing. He had never seen Bonnie so alive. Her smile reached her eyes and warmed his cold heart. He smiled to himself. He loved her and her happiness was all that mattered to him. When he once again began his trek back to the living room there was a knock on the door. This time there were two more women standing there. One elderly and the other only a little younger than Bonnie.

"I'm Amelia Bennett," the older woman said. "This is Emily Bennett."

"I'm Damon Salvatore," Damon said with a smile. The elderly woman's eyes lite up and a smile stretched across her face. "Come on in and head straight down the hallway." They both nodded and entered the house. Damon closed the door and waited a few more minutes. When there wasn't another knock he joined the Bennett women.

"Where's Zavrina?" Emily asked as she helped Amelia sit down.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Another one of your thousands of cousins," Joanna joked.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Bonnie reassured everyone. She stood up in front of the group and cleared her throat.

"So, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm Shelia's granddaughter and Abby's daughter," she said pointing to her mother. "I recently, like yesterday, acquired the Bennett magic from the Gemini Coven. They had been guarding it for centuries. But they abused that fact so, here we are."

"So? Why are we here?" Arissa questioned, irritated, her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't really want to get into that until Zavrina gets here," Bonnie said sternly. "Abby, there is a...gift I want to give you but there's some stuff I need to get first." Abby nodded and the group began to talk amongst themselves. "Damon, can you get everyone back here? I think it's probably best that I introduce the whole gang first."

"Couldn't hurt," he said with a quick kiss to her lips before stepping out of the room, phone in hand.

A little while later, the Mystic Falls Gang filtered back into the boarding house. Both groups looked at each other confused.

"Ok, so family, these are my friends," Bonnie said. "It's important that you know each other. Ok, so this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she said pointing to the brothers. "They're vampires." Bonnie tired to read the looks on her family's faces but only Arissa let on to how she felt. "These are my best friends, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Trace Sinclair. Also vampires," she introduced. "That's Enzo; a vampire. This is Tyler Lockwood; he's a hybrid and this is girlfriend Liv Parker and her twin brother Luke. They're witches," Bonnie said. Selena and Mariah beamed at each other. "This is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's littler brother and one of The Five. And this is Matt Donovan, Alaric Saltzman and Dr. Jo Laughlin."

"Our resident humans," Damon commented with a smirk.

"Right. Guys these are the Bennett witches," Bonnie said. Each witch took a moment to introduce themselves to the Mystic Falls Gang.

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan smiled. "Welcome to our home."

"Ok. These guys are my family too. I want everyone to know what's going on," Bonnie said, her eyes roving the entire group. Arissa rolled her eyes and Bonnie continued. "I'm going to reform the Bennett Coven," she announced. Everyone was all smiles as she laid an open grimoire in front of her.

"Why does it get to be you?" Arissa spat. "I'm the most powerful witch here," she said as Elena fell to her knees clutching her head. Arissa smirked at her handiwork.

"Stop it!" Bonnie yelled. Arissa's concentration broke as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her eyes and the fire in the fireplace swelled, the flames of the candles on the table flickered furiously, all the doors began to slam open and shut, everything that wasn't nailed down began to float and Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Trace, Enzo, Abby and Tyler all hit their knees in agony. "You're _not_ the most powerful witch here. Get over yourself," Bonnie said opening her eyes and making eye contact with the teenage girl, who was shocked to say the least at the power that Bonnie had. "But like I was saying," Bonnie said as suddenly everything just stopped and the vampires and Tyler found relief. "first, I want to give Abby her gift. Stefan, Elena come here." The duo did as they were told and approached her. She cut each of their wrists and held them over a chalice.

"It's great that magic is being done in something that belonged to Giuseppe," Stefan laughed as she she cut them again, once their wounds healed. Once she had all she needed Bonnie closed her eye. _"Undo maledictionem. Restitue sanguinem Doppelganger,"_ Bonnie chanted, hands outstretched over the chalice. The blood inside bubbled. "Abby, drink this," she said handing her the goblet. Abby did as she was told as Bonnie began to chant, _"__Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)."_

Abby dropped the cup and looked at Bonnie surprised before falling to the ground. Damon and Stefan picked her up and laid her on the couch emptied by Selena, Mariah and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. Bonnie didn't answer. She just sat on the floor beside her mother waiting. After about an hour, she noticed the color returning to Abby's cheeks. She grabbed her ever warming hands. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she let out a huge gasp.

"How do you feel?" Pauline asked from the other couch. Abby ignored her for a moment as she got up and grabbed the grimoire. She read the words on the page carefully. Abby looked up at Bonnie and beamed.

"I feel magical," Abby said finally.

"How is that possible?" Arissa spoke up. "We all know you're a vampire. We can feel it."

"Arissa, shut up," Mary reprimanded. "I don't feel that coming from Abby anymore."

"That's because I'm human," Abby explained.

"The Travellers had a spell for this," Bonnie informed them. "It was in Qetsiyah's grimoire; which I already had in my possession."

"How'd you come across that?" Amelia asked as Abby handed her the ancient book.

"Um," Bonnie said making eye contact with Stefan and Elena. "Long story short, I died, Qetsiyah brought me back by making me the Anchor to The Other Side and she was the first person to crossover after my status changed," she told them. "She left the grimoire behind."

"This is," Selena started.

"Awesome," Mariah finished.

"When are we going to form the coven?" they asked at the same time.

"Where is Zavrina?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "Call her daddy." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone.

**"Hello?" the man's voice said.**

** "****Uncle ****Robert, it's Emily," she said.**

** "Hey, Z's on her way to Mystic Falls. She said something about needing to be there. Actually she should be there already," he informed her.**

** "What?" Emily asked shocked. **

** "What's going on, Em?" Robert asked, concern seeping into his voice. **

** "Nothing, I'm sure she just got lost. All the roads here look the same," she tried to recover. "I'll call you later," she said before abruptly ending the call.** "Her dad said she should be here by now."

"Then where is she?" Bonnie asked, her brow furrowed. Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie's phone rang. The number was unknown.

**"Hello?" she answered.**

** "We have the young Bennett witch. This time we want what's ours. Give it to us and we will return her save and sound," the voice on the other end said before Bonnie heard the click.**

She looked to Damon for answers. He had none but he put his arm around her.

"What'd they say?" Lucy questioned.

"They have Zavrina and as long as I give them what they want, they'll return her safe," Bonnie repeated.

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the Gemini Coven," she said. Damon eyes were instantly on Luke and Liv. "They want the power back."

"Well, they can't have it," Joanna said strongly.

"And they damn sure can't have Zavrina," Pauline said sternly.

"We have to find her," Bonnie said. "Now."

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you again for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Translations: **

**Turning Vamp Doppelganger Blood into Human Doppelganger Blood: **

**Undo the curse. Restore the blood of the Doppelganger - **_Undo maledictionem. Restitue sanguinem Doppelganger._

**Vampirism Removal Spell: TVD Wikia -No translation: **_Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)_


	2. Abby Bennett-Wilson

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is chapter 2 of RM:Z. It was written by Princess976 (_Author of I Did It for Elena). _We decided that the chapters 2-7 would be about the Bennett witches getting the call to Mystic Falls. **

**My sister and I think that the two chapters flow well together. The first chapter is a basic omnipresent voice where as 2-7 is an omnipresent view with a POV voice. If that makes sense.**

** Please be sure to reread chapter 1. Fanfiction and I had a mishap on the upload and I had to repost it. The chapter is almost completely different in part so please be sure to check that out.**

**Also, _Rescue Mission: Zavrina Bennett_ came to life because of one of my most loyal readers; zeejack. She said something about it being cool Bonnie being the leader of a coven. Then BOOM! This was born. So thank you so much for the spark and thank you so much for Trace. **

**Alright guys, enjoy this one and let us know what you think.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**WARNING:**_

**In the beginning of this chapter there is some Jamie but it is short lived.  
**

_**Disclaimer on previous chapter.**_

_**Translation on previous chapter.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Abby Bennett-Wilson sat on her kitchen with her adopted son, Jamie, listening to him tell her about a girl in one of his classes. Abby was proud that Jamie was in his second semester at UNC. They were laughing at something he had said when Abby felt a strong surge.

A magical surge that settled into a steady pulse. Abby put her hand to her chest and felt nothing but stillness. Abby didn't know what was happening. She could feel magic pulsating in her body and she had the urge to go home; to Mystic Falls.

"_Impossible_," Abby thought to herself.

"Abby, are you ok?" Jamie Wilson asked.

"Um, I think so. Why?" she asked.

"You like like you've seen a ghost," Jamie said concerned.

"Oh. It's nothing you need to worry about," Abby told him.

"Are you sure? You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked worried.

"Jamie, everything is fine," Abby said rising to her feet and to going to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She could still feel the pulse. She hadn't felt this kind of magic since before Damon turned her. No, since before she desiccated Mikael. She didn't realize how much she had missed the feeling.

Taking out her phone, she called a friend of hers from California. Violet belonged to a coven of vampires who were former witches. They had interested Abby because they had been searching for a way to reconnect with nature. Abby thought that maybe they had and they were sharing the wealth with her.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Violet, it's Abby," she said.

"Abby, how are you?" Violet asked surprised to hear from her friend out of the blue.

"Good, have you made any progress in regaining your magic," Abby asked.

"No. As you know the other side collasped and the spirits of our ancestors went with it. There is no magic to get," Violet explained.

'Ok. I'm sorry. I know how much being a witch meant to you," Abby said sorry for her friend but even more confused.

"Don't be sorry. We are not magic through no fault of our own. Fault lies with the vampires who changed us," Violet said bitterly. Abby didn't mention that she could feel magic; if that's what was happening.

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you," Abby said before hanging up. She didn't even wait for Violet to respond.

Abby reached under her bed and pulled out an old box. She removed the lid and placed it to the side. She reached into the box and pulled out some old photos.

One was of herself, Miranda, Liz and Kelly at the Falls when they were in high school. The next was Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Matt, when they were at Caroline's first birthday. There were pictures of Shelia and Bonnie and Abby with Bonnie. There were letters from Shelia about Bonnie. There were letters she had written to Bonnie that Rudy had sent back to her unopened. There was also the brief letter that accompanied the divorce papers requesting or more like demanding that Abby not contact Bonnie again. She regretted complying to Rudy's request but she had thought she was doing what was best for bonnie. In the bottom of the box was what she was looking for; her grimoire. She hadn't seen it in years. She put it way for safekeeping to one day give to Bonnie; if she would have it.

Abby pulled the well loved and well used book from the box. Holding it, she could feel the magic that lived in the pages. When she had first been turned, she dug out her grimoire and she felt nothing. Now though, she could feel life and magic and she didn't understand. Jamie came into Abby's room seeing her holding her grimoire.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My grimoire," she said.

"That's like a spell book, right?" he asked.

"More a journal that documents my time as a witch. Spells I did and why I did them," she explained.

"What are you doing with it? I thought you couldn't do magic anymore," he said confused.

"I can't," she said rising to her feet, grimoire in hand.

"Then what are you doing with that?" he asked pointing to the grimoire.

"Jamie, please. What's with the three degree?" Abby asked irritated.

"I'm trying to understand what's going on. You got weird downstairs then I find you looking at a book you can't use. Yet you say there is nothing wrong," Jamie said exasperated.

"Ok. Something is happening. I can feel magic. I can feel it everywhere and I shouldn't be able to feel it at all," Abby said confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Vampires are an affront to nature. So vampires can't feel nature's power. And until a little while ago, I couldn't," Abby explained.

"But aren't things different now with the whatcha call it gone?" Jamie questioned.

"It was called The Other Side and no not that different. No other vampires that I know can feel it," she explained with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Maybe you should asked a witch or the Liberal Arts professor at UNC," he suggested.

"No, this is Bennett business," Abby said quickly, her voice slightly raised.

"Bennett business? What does that mean?" he asked, surprised at her tone.

"It just means that whatever is happening is not something that some professor or another witch is going to figure out," Abby answered.

"That doesn't make sense. The professor studies this stuff and a witch probably feels whatever it is you feel," he reasoned. "You should at least think about it," Jamie said.

"No. whatever this is it's Bennett magic and it's no one's business," Abby said adamantly.

"You have no idea what is happening and you don't want help figuring it out; so what are you going to do now?" he inquired.

"I'm going to get answers," Abby said pulling her suitcase from the closet.

"How do you know where to go?" he asked as he watched her toss things into her bag.

"A feeling," Abby said vaguely.

"What feeling?" he asked confused.

"I feel a pulse. It's pulling me," she said.

"Pulling you where?" Jamie asked.

"Home. Mystic Falls," she said.

"Mystic Falls?" he asked. "Why? What does that place have for you?" he asked skeptical.

"Bonnie for one and I know the answers I need are there," Abby said finishing her packing.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should sleep on it. Mystic Falls hasn't always been kind to you and neither has Bonnie or her _friends_," Jamie said with a hard look at Abby.

"You're right, it's late. I'll leave first thing in the morning," Abby said as she flashed her suitcase to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's not what I meant," he clarified, "I meant you should rethink going to Mystic Falls."

"No, I need to be there. I have no choice. Don't worry," Abby said gently, pushing Jamie from her bedroom. She didn't know what was pulling her to Mystic Falls. She hopped it wasn't someone trying to harm Bonnie by using her. No, whatever was happening didn't feel sinister. It felt strong and familial.

What Abby didn't understand was why she felt it. The rules were absolute, she was a vampire, she didn't have access to magic. Those were the rules but she couldn't explain the feeling she had. Abby had told Jamie not worry but in reality she was worried. Nothing made sense. As Abby laid down to sleep she wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Jamie was waiting downstairs when Abby came down the next morning. His bag was waiting beside hers.

"Morning Jamie," Abby said as she fixed her morning coffee mixed with blood, "Going somewhere?" she asked nodding to his suitcase.

"Mystic Falls," he said determined.

"No," she said.

"Yes Abby. I'm coming along," he said adamant.

"No, you're not. I have no idea what is waiting for me there. I can't be concerned with looking out for you. You'll just be a liability if things get dangerous," Abby said not trying to hurt his feelings but not having time to sugar coat thing form him.

"Fine," Jamie said slamming the front door on his way out of the house. Abby used her vampire speed to catch him before he drove away. She hated compelling him but she needed to make sure he didn't follow her. She turned him to face her and stared into his eyes.

"You understand why you can't come to Mystic Falls," she said.

"I understand," Jamie repeated.

"You will not follow me or tell anyone where I went," she said.

"I won't follow or tell where you are," Jamie said.

Abby hugged him tight and watched him drive away. She grabbed her suitcase and at the last minute grabbed her grimoire and set out to Mystic Falls.

Six hours later she crossed Wickery Bridge and the pulse was getting stronger. To her dismay, it lead her to the Salvatore boarding house. She exited the card and walked right in.

"Bonnie!" she called to the seemingly empty house. "Bonnie!" she called again.

"What the hell is going on?" Abby asked, her eyes wide, voice frantic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie said.

"Other than the fact that you came downstairs with him, I felt something yesterday," she told her daughter.

"Um, ok," Bonnie said slowly.

"It was magic Bonnie," she told her. "So, tell me. What the hell is going on because I haven't felt an ounce of magic since I was turned."

"Do you still feel it?" her daughter questioned.

"Yes. It's like a pulse," Abby informed her. "But that's not telling me _why_ _I_ can feel it, Bonnie. What is going on?"

"Damon, will you go get that letter please?" Bonnie asked turning to him. He nodded and was gone. He was back handing Abby the letter from Shelia just as quickly as he had left. Abby read it then looked into Bonnie's eyes.

"You have it?" she asked.

"I do," Bonnie smiled, tears forming. She grabbed Bonnie's hand as tears began to form in her eyes as well. "I know that this is dangerous. I know but I don't feel out of control. This is the most in control I've ever felt."

"That's good. It must be strong if I felt it," Abby said.

"What is that about?" Damon chimed in, breaking the rare mother/daughter moment. "How did you feel it?"

?I don't know," Abby said, cutting her eyes at him. "I was in the kitchen when suddenly I felt this...this jolt. It just hit me and then it started to pulsate. Like a beacon. I just knew that I had to come here. Has Lucy called you?"

"No," Bonnie said. "Why would she?" Abby furrowed her brow as Bonnie led her and Damon into the living room. She didn't understand why Lucy hadn't contacted Bonnie. If she felt the magic she knew that Lucy must have. As the three of them sat down there was a knock on the door. Damon got up and went to the door. When Damon left the room to get the door, Abby turned to Bonnie, her eyebrow arched.

"We can talk about the Bennett stuff after the rest get here. What I want to know is what you're doing with Damon," Abby said.

"It's a long story," Bonnie said.

"I have time," Abby said.

"Abby, you don't know him," Bonnie started.

"Don't know who?" Lucy Bennett interrupted.

"No one," Bonnie said quickly going to hug her cousin.

"Bonnie, this is my mother Joanna and my Aunt Pauline," Lucy introduced the two ladies.

"It nice to finally meet you," Joanna said to Bonnie her arms open.

"You too," Bonnie said hugging the older woman.

"Come here, girl," Pauline said to Bonnie.

"Yes ma'am,' Bonnie said standing before Pauline's seat on the couch. Pauline crooked her finger at Bonnie beckoning her to lean forward.

"Don't you let your mama make you feel bad about you and that Salvatore boy," Pauline said feigning a whisper with a wink and a smile at Abby.

"Yes ma'am," Bonnie said retuning her smile.

"Now Bonnie, tell us what is going on?" Lucy said sitting.

"I'd rather wait until we're all here," bonnie started.

"All who?" Lucy asked confused.

"Hi ya'll. I'm Mary Bennett and this is my daughter, Arissa," Mary introduced herself and her daughter. Abby looked to Lucy who shrugged and shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you in, I'm Abby Bennett-Wilson," Abby said extending her hand to Mary. Mary shook Abby's hand and smiled. Arissa only glared at Abby. Abby remembered when the world was simple like that. Witches were good and vampires were bad and there was no in between. Abby hand learned that life wasn't so simple ans she knew Arissa would learn as well or she would struggle to be in a coven surrounded by vampires.

Abby turned when two more women entered the living room.

"Hi. I'm Selena and this is my younger sister, Mariah," she said smiling prettily.

"It's three minutes, Selena," Mariah said, "and hi everybody." she said waving.

Abby looked around the room. She hadn't known about these other Bennetts. She'd known of her mother's cousins and Lucy but that was all. She had assumed that Shelia had known of more Bennetts but it wasn't information that she had shared with her. She hadn't told her or the magic that was being guarded either. She didn't know why except maybe her mother had known it was meant for Bonnie.

Abby was pulled from thoughts when an elderly woman and her granddaughter entered the room.

"Where's Zavrina?" the beautiful plus size girl, Emily asked as she helped the elderly Amelia sit down.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Another one of your thousands of cousins," Joanna joked.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Bonnie reassured everyone. She stood up in front of the group and cleared her throat. "So, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm Shelia's granddaughter and Abby's daughter," she said pointing to her. "I recently, like yesterday, acquired the Bennett magic from the Gemini Coven. They had been guarding it for centuries. But they abused that fact so, here we are."

"So? Why are we here?" Arissa questioned, irritated, her arms folded across her chest. Abby looked at the rude teenage girl and shook her head. She could tell that Mary was embarrassed by the girl's rude outburst.

"I don't really want to get into that until Zavrina gets here," Bonnie said sternly. "Abby, there is a...gift I want to give you but there's some stuff I need to get first." Abby nodded and the group began to talk amongst themselves. She had no idea what gift Bonnie wanted to give her.

"Damon, can you get everyone back here? I think it's probably best that I introduce the whole gang first," she heard Bonnie said to Damon. She watched Damon kiss her daughter and exit the room she didn't approve and when she got a moment alone with Bonnie, they were going to talk about it no matter what Pauline said. Abby watched as Bonnie's friends filtered into the boarding house. Abby recognized a few a them. She couldn't believe that little Matt and Tyler had grown up to be so handsome. And Caroline and Elena were so beautiful. It saddened Abby that so much tragedy had befallen them in their short lives. All she and Miranda had done to ensure that kids were safe had ended up not being enough. Abby waited while Bonnie introduced her friends to her family.

Abby knew Bonnie was trying to gauge everyone's reactions to the vampires but only Arissa's face held the story of how she felt. When Bonnie introduced Trace, Abby had a flicker of recognition. She'd never met her but she'd seen her picture. It was in her mother's things. Shelia had told her that trace was s good friend from her wild days. Abby looked at Luke and Liv Parker and realized they were a part of famous Gemini Coven. She noticed Selena and Mariah beam with excitement at the idea of other witch twins. Abby couldn't believe that Miranda's baby was one of The Five; it was amazing. She noticed that the humans of the group were wearing vervain. Abby wondered if it was to protect them for vampires they didn't know or the ones they did.

"Ok. These guys are my family too. I want everyone to know what's going on," Bonnie said, her eyes roving the entire group. Arissa rolled her eyes and Bonnie continued. "I'm going to reform the Bennett Coven," she announced. Everyone was all smiles as she laid an open grimoire in front of her. Abby was so proud of Bonnie. She looked so confident and beautiful.

"Why does it get to be you?" Arissa spat. "I'm the most powerful witch here," she said as Elena fell to her knees clutching her head. Arissa smirked at her handiwork. Abby was surprised at the sudden scream from Elena as Arissa declared herself the most powerful witch.

"Stop it!" Bonnie yelled. Arissa's concentration broke as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her eyes and the fire in the fireplace swelled, the flames of the candles on the table flickered furiously, all the doors began to slam open and shut, everything that wasn't nailed down began to float. Abby didn't have much time to marvel at Bonnie's power because she was on her knees clutching her head in pain along side Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Trace, Enzo and Tyler. "You're _not_ the most powerful witch here. Get over yourself," Bonnie said opening her eyes and making eye contact with the teenage girl, who was shocked to say the least at the power that Bonnie had. The pain stopped suddenly as it began and Bonnie continued as if nothing had happened. "But like I was saying," Bonnie said as suddenly everything just stopped. "first, I want to give Abby her gift. Stefan, Elena come here." The duo did as they were told and approached her. She cut each of their wrists and held them over a chalice.

"It's great that magic is being done in something that belonged to Giuseppe," Stefan laughed as she she cut them again, once their wounds healed. Once she had all she needed Bonnie closed her eyes.

_"Undo maledictionem. Restitue sanguinem Doppelganger,"_ Bonnie chanted, hands outstretched over the chalice. The blood inside bubbled. "Abby, drink this," she said handing her the goblet. Abby did as she was told as Bonnie began to chant, _"Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)."_

Abby dropped the cup and looked at Bonnie surprised before falling to the ground. Damon and Stefan picked her up and laid her on the couch emptied by Selena, Mariah and Lucy.

When Abby's eyes snapped open she let out a gasp. She heard Pauline ask how she felt but she didn't answer because she didn't know. She got up and grabbed the grimoire. She had meant to use her vampire speed but she couldn't. Abby ready the words before her once, twice and a third time. Abby looked up at Bonnie and beamed. She finally answered Pauline's question.

"I feel magical," Abby said finally.

"How is that possible?" Arissa spoke up. "We all know you're a vampire. We can feel it."

"Arissa, shut up," Mary reprimanded. "I don't feel that coming from Abby anymore."

"That's because I'm human," Abby explained.

"The Travellers had a spell for this," Bonnie informed them. "It was in Qetsiyah's grimoire; which I already had in my possession."

"How'd you come across that?" Amelia asked as Abby handed her the ancient book.

"Um," Bonnie said making eye contact with Stefan and Elena. "Long story short, I died, Qetsiyah brought me back by making me the Anchor to The Other Side and she was the first person to crossover after my status changed," she told them. "She left the grimoire behind."

"This is," Selena started.

"Awesome," Mariah finished.

"When are we going to form the coven?" they asked at the same time.

"Where is Zavrina?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "Call her daddy." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone.

**"Hello?" the man's voice said.**

** "****Uncle ****Robert, it's Emily," she said.**

** "Hey, Z's on her way to Mystic Falls. She said something about needing to be there. Actually she should be there already," he informed her.**

** "What?" Emily asked shocked. **

** "What's going on, Em?" Robert asked, concern seeping into his voice. **

** "Nothing, I'm sure she just got lost. All the roads here look the same," she tried to recover. "I'll call you later," she said before abruptly ending the call.** "Her dad said she should be here by now."

"Then where is she?" Bonnie asked, her brow furrowed. Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie's phone rang. The number was unknown.

**"Hello?" she answered.**

** "We have the young Bennett witch. This time we want what's ours. Give it to us and we will return her save and sound," the voice on the other end said before Bonnie heard the click.**

She looked to Damon for answers. He had none but he put his arm around her.

"What'd they say?" Lucy questioned.

"They have Zavrina and as long as I give them what they want, they'll return her safe," Bonnie repeated. Abby felt like herself for the first time in a very long time. She was ready to help her family rescue her young cousin and repair her broken relationship with Bonnie.

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the Gemini Coven," she said. Damon eyes were instantly on Luke and Liv. "They want the power back."

"Well, they can't have it," Joanna said strongly.

"And they damn sure can't have Zavrina," Pauline said sternly.

"We have to find her," Bonnie said. "Now."


	3. Lucy, Pauline and Joanna Bennett

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. We appreciate it. Ok, so here is the next chapter. We hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Also, on AO3, there are photos of the characters. Be sure to check those out, under this story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, Hartfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport or anything else you can find outside of fandom. Bennett Charms belongs solely to Princess976 and MsMKT86.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Lucy Bennett, a beautiful woman with almond brown eyes, cocoa brown skin and beautifully long dark hair, was talking to a customer in her family's apothecary, Bennett Charms, about the properties of amethyst crystals when she felt it. A jolt. A power surge. She helped the customer, got them to the register as quickly as possible so that she could close up shop. She raced home to find her mother, Joanna and her aunt, Pauline wheeling suitcases toward the front door.

"Hurry up and pack girl," Pauline, an elderly woman, although she looked twenty years her junior, had brown skin with dark green eyes, shoulder length brown hair and a thin frame, said as she maneuvered her bag around her walker. "We gotta go." Lucy ran upstairs to her bedroom and started throwing clothes, shoes into her open suitcase. She gave the room one last glance before grabbing her grimoire and running back down stairs.

"You guys ready?" she asked as she pulled the door open. The two older ladies nodded as they followed her to the car. Once they were all piled inside they began their drive toward Hartfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. "So what the hell do you think that was?"

"I don't know but I've never felt anything like it," Joanna, an older light brown skin woman with dark brown eyes, gray hair cut into a pixie cut and a curvacious body, said from the passenger seat. "It was like a pulse and then Mystic Falls, Virginia popped into my head. Isn't that where Shelia lived?"

"Yeah. Her granddaughter, Bonnie still lives there," Lucy answered. "I wonder if she felt it too."

"Well, she's a Bennett ain't she?" Pauline called from the backseat. "Of course she felt it."

When they landed at Richmond International Airport, Lucy got a rental SUV and they headed in the direction in which the pulse was leading them. Toward Mystic Falls. Toward Bonnie.

"Whose house is this?" Joanna gushed at they pulled in the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house. "It's beautiful."

"That pulse is starting to throb too. I'm guessing we're getting close," Pauline said as Lucy stopped the car. She got out, popped the trunk, grabbed Pauline's walker and led the way toward the front door. Lucy hesitated for a moment. The last time she and Damon met it wasn't as friends. "Lucy, will you knock on the damn door."

"Lucy," Damon Salvatore said, opening the door.

"Damon," Lucy said. "I'm assuming Bonnie's here."

"You'd be right," Damon said, not moving from in front of the door. Suddenly, he gripped the door and his knees buckled. "Lucy, stop," he groaned.

"It's not..." Lucy began. "Aunt Pauline, stop it."

"Well, tell that boy to let us in. I can't be standing on the porch all day," the elderly woman behind Lucy said.

"Damon, this is my mother, Joanna and my Aunt Pauline," she introduced him to the two women who stood there with her.

"Ladies," he said behind gritted teeth as he stepped aside.

"Well, you ain't what I expected but you sure are handsome," Pauline said as she pushed her walker passed him. "Sorry about your noggin' but I need to sit down."

"Right," Damon said closing the door.

"Pardon my daughter and my sister," Joanna said. "I'm Joanna Bennett," she said holding her hand out to him. He took it wearily, half expecting to be zapped. "It's nice to finally meet the protector of our line," Joanna smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Damon said smiling back. When the three women entered into the living room they spotted Abby and Bonnie talking. Bonnie smiled at them as they all greeted each other.

"Don't know who?" Lucy interrupted the conversation between the mother and daughter.

"No one," Bonnie said quickly going to hug her cousin.

"Bonnie, this is my other Joanna and my Aunt Pauline," Lucy introduced the two ladies.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Joanna said to the beautiful Bonnie, her arms open.

"You too," Bonnie said hugging her.

"Come here, girl," Pauline said to Bonnie.

"Yes ma'am," Bonnie said, standing before Pauline's seat on the couch. Pauline beckoned Bonnie to lean forward. "Don't you let your mama make you feel bad about you and that Salvatore boy," Pauline said with a smile in a feigned whisper and a wink at Abby.

"Yes ma'am?" Bonnie said, returning her smile.

"Now Bonnie, tell us what is going on," Lucy said taking a seat beside her mother. "I'd rather wait 'til we're all here," Bonnie started.

"All who?" Lucy asked. Over the next hour, the room filled up quickly with other Bennett witches. A mother and daughter pair named Mary and Arissa, a pair of twins named Selena and Mariah, and the last editions, a grandmother and granddaughter pair, Amelia and Emily.

"Where's Zavrina?" the beautiful plus size girl, Emily asked as she helped the elderly Amelia sit down.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Another one of your thousands of cousins," Joanna joked.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Bonnie reassured everyone. She stood up in front of the group and cleared her throat.

"So, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm Shelia's granddaughter and Abby's daughter," she said pointing to her mother. "I recently, like yesterday, acquired the Bennett magic from the Gemini Coven. They had been guarding it for centuries. But they abused that fact so, here we are."

"So? Why are we here?" Arissa questioned, irritation in her voice, her arms folded across her chest. Pauline looked at the disrespectful teenage girl disapprovingly.

"I don't really want to get into that until Zavrina gets here," Bonnie said sternly. "Abby, there is a...gift I want to give you but there's some stuff I need to get first." Abby nodded and the group began to talk amongst themselves.

Lucy and Joanna, who were sitting beside each other, watched Bonnie and Damon share an exchange and a gentle kiss. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's sweet," Joanna whispered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Bonnie and Damon," Joanna said. "It's a great thing."

"How so?" Lucy questioned. "You know nothing about Damon Salvatore."

"So what?" Pauline chimed in. "Plus, your mama is right. Our protector in our midst and in clear love with our most powerful witch is a great thing."

"Why?" Lucy inquired, unconvinced.

"See Jo," Pauline said looking her sister in the eye. "I told you that girl needed a man and I was right; because if she don't know why this is a great thing then she need to look at her life."

"I date Aunt Pauline," Lucy said defensively, trying to keep their conversation hushed.

"Dating is not having a man, Luce," Joanna said gently, taking her daughter's hand. "Damon is already obligated to protect Bonnie but the protection that you offer to someone you love is different, baby."

"Well, maybe so but the jury is still out for me," Lucy said as she watched Damon reenter the living room and go straight to Bonnie's side. Lucy got up and sat down beside the twins because she didn't want to hear her mother and aunt gush over the Bonnie and Damon thing.

A little while later, Bonnie's friends began to filter into the living room. Lucy recognized a few of them but waited for her cousin to speak.

"Ok, so family, these are my friends," Bonnie said. "It's important that you know each other. Ok, so this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she said pointing to the brothers. "They're vampires." Lucy could tell that Bonnie was trying to read the looks on her family's faces but that only the young and rude, Arissa let on to how she felt. "These are my best friends, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Trace Sinclair. Also vampires," she introduced. Joanna was amused that Bonnie had surrounded herself with so many vampires. Most witches tried to stir clear of them. "That's Enzo; a vampire. This is Tyler Lockwood; he's a hybrid and this is girlfriend Liv Parker and her twin brother Luke. They're witches," Bonnie said. Lucy watched Selena and Mariah beamed at each other. She figured they were excited about being in the midst of two other twin witches. Joanna's eyes grew wide with wonder at the knowledge that Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid. Of course she had heard the legends about them but being in the presence of one, who was just a handsome young man and not a hairy, wild, foaming at the mouth beast was truly amazing. "This is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's littler brother and one of The Five. And this is Matt Donovan, Alaric Saltzman and Dr. Jo Laughlin."

"Our resident humans," Damon commented with a smirk. Pauline examined the humans. None of them looked nervous but compulsion could fix that but upon closer inspection she realized at each of them were wearing a piece of vervain jewelry. _"Smart,"_ she thought to herself.

"Right. Guys these are the Bennett witches," Bonnie said. Each witch took a moment to introduce themselves to the Mystic Falls Gang.

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan smiled. "Welcome to our home."

"Ok. These guys are my family too. I want everyone to know what's going on," Bonnie said, her eyes roving the entire group. Arissa rolled her eyes and Bonnie continued. "I'm going to reform the Bennett Coven," she announced. Everyone was all smiles as she laid an open grimoire in front of her.

"Why does it get to be you?" Arissa spat, all eyes now on her. "I'm the most powerful witch here," she said as Elena fell to her knees clutching her head. Arissa smirked at her handiwork. Pauline made a move to grab her walker so that she could get up and slap that girl silly but was stopped at the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"Stop it!" Bonnie yelled. Arissa's concentration broke as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her eyes and the fire in the fireplace swelled, the flames of the candles on the table flickered furiously, all the doors began to slam open and shut, everything that wasn't nailed down began to float and Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Trace, Enzo, Abby and Tyler all hit their knees in agony. Joanna, Pauline and Lucy were all impressed by how much power Bonnie had and how well she wielded it. "You're _not_ the most powerful witch here. Get over yourself," Bonnie said opening her eyes and making eye contact with the teenage girl, who was shocked to say the least at the power that Bonnie had. Pauline punctuated what Bonnie said by throwing Arissa her best judging you face. "But like I was saying," Bonnie said as suddenly everything just stopped and the vampires and Tyler found relief. "first, I want to give Abby her gift. Stefan, Elena come here." The duo did as they were told and approached her. She cut each of their wrists and held them over a chalice.

"It's great that magic is being done in something that belonged to Giuseppe," Stefan laughed as she she cut them again, once their wounds healed. Once she had all she needed Bonnie closed her eye. _"Undo maledictionem. Restitue sanguinem Doppelganger,"_ Bonnie chanted, hands outstretched over the chalice. The blood inside bubbled. "Abby, drink this," she said handing her the goblet. Abby did as she was told as Bonnie began to chant, _"__Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)."_

Abby dropped the cup and looked at Bonnie surprised before falling to the ground. Damon and Stefan picked her up and laid her on the couch emptied by Selena, Mariah and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. Bonnie didn't answer. She just sat on the floor beside her mother waiting.

Both groups began to mix and mingle a little bit. Pauline laughed to herself when she saw the blonde boy, Matt, rebuff Arissa. Joanna got up and went straight to Tyler.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Hi," he said, smiling back.

"I'm Joanna Bennett," she said holding her hand out to him.

"Tyler Lockwood," he said, shaking her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think that it is amazing that you are a hybrid. You are stuff that legends are made of; right here in the flesh," Joanna beamed. "I'm glad that I had the opportunity to meet you, Tyler."

"Oh. Um...thank you," Tyler said unsure of what to say.

"No sweetie, thank you for allowing an old woman to realize a dream," she told him. "I've been telling my sister over there that hybrids were real for years and she'd call me crazy."

"Well, it's great not to be crazy, right?" Tyler chuckled.

"Yes. Yes it is," Joanna laughed. "I look forward to learning all about you, Tyler. If, of course, you're willing to share," she said with a warm, motherly smile.

"Of course, Miss Joanna," he said beaming. It had been awhile since someone had smiled that smile at him and it warmed his insides. Joanna grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She waved to Liv before returning to seat beside Pauline.

After about an hour, she noticed the color returning to Abby's cheeks. She grabbed her ever warming hands. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she let out a huge gasp.

"How do you feel?" Pauline asked from the other couch. Abby ignored her for a moment as she got up and grabbed the grimoire. She read the words on the page carefully. Abby looked up at Bonnie and beamed.

"I feel magical," Abby said finally.

"How is that possible?" Arissa spoke up. "We all know you're a vampire. We can feel it."

"Arissa, shut up," Mary reprimanded. "I don't feel that coming from Abby anymore."

"That's because I'm human," Abby explained.

"The Travellers had a spell for this," Bonnie informed them. "It was in Qetsiyah's grimoire; which I already had in my possession."

"How'd you come across that?" Amelia asked as Abby handed her the ancient book.

"Um," Bonnie said making eye contact with Stefan and Elena. "Long story short, I died, Qetsiyah brought me back by making me the Anchor to The Other Side and she was the first person to crossover after my status changed," she told them. "She left the grimoire behind."

"This is," Selena started.

"Awesome," Mariah finished.

"When are we going to form the coven?" they asked at the same time.

"Where is Zavrina?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "Call her daddy." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone.

**"Hello?" the man's voice said.**

** "****Uncle ****Robert, it's Emily," she said.**

** "Hey, Z's on her way to Mystic Falls. She said something about needing to be there. Actually she should be there already," he informed her.**

** "What?" Emily asked shocked. **

** "What's going on, Em?" Robert asked, concern seeping into his voice. **

** "Nothing, I'm sure she just got lost. All the roads here look the same," she tried to recover. "I'll call you later," she said before abruptly ending the call.** "Her dad said she should be here by now."

"Then where is she?" Bonnie asked, her brow furrowed. Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie's phone rang. The number was unknown.

**"Hello?" she answered.**

** "We have the young Bennett witch. This time we want what's ours. Give it to us and we will return her save and sound," the voice on the other end said before Bonnie heard the click.**

She looked to Damon for answers. He had none but he put his arm around her.

"What'd they say?" Lucy questioned, a bit of nervousness coursing through her.

"They have Zavrina and as long as I give them what they want, they'll return her safe," Bonnie repeated.

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the Gemini Coven," she said. Damon eyes were instantly on Luke and Liv. "They want the power back."

"Well, they can't have it," Joanna said strongly, her eyes wild.

"And they damn sure can't have Zavrina," Pauline said sternly, gripping her walker.

"We have to find her," Bonnie said. "Now."


	4. Mary and Arissa Bennett

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Here is the next update for you. We hope you enjoy it. There are two more introductory chapters before the story really picks up. Enjoy!**

**Sidenote: My sister and I are sad to see Nina Dobrev leave TVD but we are not so upset that we will not have to endure that Gilbert girl any longer. Hopefully this will mean that Kat and Candice can get some more time in the front. Also, it saddens us that Michael Trevino is leaving but Tyler Lockwood never got his shit together so if he has to "leave town" to do so, then so be it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books for television series, Richmond International Airport or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Arissa Bennett was like most high school seniors. She cared about friends and making the most of her last year in high school. Her life hadn't been without difficulty. Her father left when Arissa was barely a year old and it had taken her a long time to understand that he wasn't coming back.

Arissa's mother, Mary, a short and curvy woman with short bob that she keeps dyed her natural black color and light brown eyes, had made sure that her daughter was well versed in the Bennett family history. She knew of Emily and other powerful witches of her line. Mary knew that Arissa was proud to b a Bennett witch but she was sure her young daughter didn't grasp the responsibility and honor of what being a Bennett witch truly was.

Arissa arrived home visibly shaken. Her long black hair was windswept, her slender five foot six frame covered in goose-pimples and her hazel eyes troubled. She had been in the woods practicing channeling when she's felt a jolt of power. She didn't know what was happening so she rushed home hoping her mother could explain.

She found her mother in her bedroom in the midst of motion. It dawned on Arissa that her mother was packing. Momentarily shocked Arissa was silent. Then she spoke,

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Arissa, go pack. Don't ask questions," Mary Bennett said not stopping her packing.

"Mom. Something wrong. When I was in the woods something happened," she started.

"Arissa! Go pack! Now!" her mother said loudly. Arissa flinched in response. Her mother never yelled at her. She backed from her room and entered her own room across the hall. She sat on the bed silently refusing to do anything until her mother explained what was happening. When Mary finished her packing, she darted across the hall to check on the progress of her daughter. She was shocked when she enter the room to find Arissa obstinately sitting on the bed she hadn't packed a single bag. "Arissa, I told you to pack," Mary said quietly trying to hold in her anger.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on," Arissa said folding her arms.

"I do _not_ have time for you to be a typical teenager. Do what I say and pack. It is not up for debate. We have a plane to catch," Mary said giving her daughter a hard look before she left the room.

Arissa knew she could her mother to bend. Her tough guy routine was just an act. She rose from her bed and instead of packing she sat at her laptop and starting IMing her friends. She was deep into her conversation when her mother opened her door again.

"Arissa, pack your grim..." the last word died on Mary's tongue. She could not believe that Arissa had blatantly defied her. She was very angry and she channeled it into her magic. Arissa's dresser drawers began to open and close, the lights began to flicker. Arissa was shocked she had never seen her mother display her magic in that way. She smiled proud that her mother's magic was so strong. The smiled died on her lips when she saw the anger on her face.

"Mom, calm down," Arissa yelled over the noise in the room. Mary looked at Arissa and the room instantly calmed with no indication that anything had happened. "Wow!"

"Arissa, I am not going to tell you again. Pack a bag and bring your grimoire," Mary said her eyes still flashing with anger.

"Ok, but over react much," Arissa muttered.

"Did it ever occur to you that this is an emergency? Or were you to wrapped up in yourself to notice my sense of urgency? Grow up Arissa. Everything is _not_ about you. Hurry up! I'm going to ward the house; meet me in the car. Don't make me come back inside,' Mary said on her way from the bedroom.

Arissa threw her suitcase and carry-on in the trunk of her mom's car and climbed into the passenger seat. She was angry at her mother ans didn't understand what she had done to deserve the verbal tirade her mother had unleashed on her. She hand come home afraid and worried and all her mother could focus on was some stupid secret trip. It never occurred to Arissa at any point that the two things were linked.

Mary sighed deeply. She hand tried hard with Arissa. She didn't want her to be self-absorbed and self-centered. It seemed as if she failed. Her light at the end of the tunnel was the feeling she had. The feeling that everything was going to change. The magical display she hand unleashed in her daughter's room was unlike anything she'd ever done. She didn't know why she was feeling such a strong pull toward Mystic Falls, Virginia but she had learned to follow her instincts. Mary glanced at her teenage daughter. She hoped whatever was happening helped make Arissa a better person. Mary decided to question Arissa and find out if she felt the pull.

"Arissa, how do you feel?"

"Now you want to know how I feel? I feel fine, Mom," Arissa said angrily.

"No magical surges?" Mary asked ignoring Arissa's attitude.

"Earlier but I don't feel anything now," she answered.

"Nothing?" the older woman questioned confused. She was sure Arissa would be feeling the pull. It troubled her that she didn't.

"What was that?" Arissa asked, still angry but also curious.

"I'm not exactly sure. I only know that we're supposed to go to Mystic Falls," Mary explained.

"How to you know?" the teenager asked.

"I feel it. Something is waiting there for us," she told her, excitement seeping into her voice.

"I don't feel anything different; but whatever, it doesn't really matter to me. I just want to be back in time for prom," Arissa said looking out the car window. Mary was at a loss for words. She said a silent prayer to her ancestors that whatever happened would change Arissa for the better.

* * *

Mary and Arissa Bennett landed in Richmond International Airport after a short hour and twenty-seven minute flight from Macon, Georgia. Mary rented a car and they they headed toward Mystic Falls. The pulse Mary had been feeling was getting stronger.

"Arissa, do you feel anything?" Mary asked hopeful.

"What am I supposed to feel, Mom?" Arissa asked annoyed at being asked the same question.

"It feels like a pulse," Mary explained.

"No, why should I feel it?" she asked.

"It feels Bennett related," Mary told her. "Close your eyes, clear your mind and concentrate," she said to her daughter.

Arissa did as she was told. When she opened her eyes, she looked at her mother.

"I feel it now. What is it?"

"I don't know."

"We should be careful, Mom. I'm very powerful and maybe someone found out and is luring us to steal my magic," Arissa said.

"Arissa don't be dramatic. I'm sure that's not what's happening," Mary said dismayed at how Arissa managed to make things about her.

"I'm just saying. I'm ready for anything. It's probably some vampire plot to gain control of a Bennett witch," she said matter of factly.

"Arissa, vampires don't go around trying to gain control of witches," her mother said rolling her eyes.

"Mom, you know that vampires are vicious killers and our natural enemy," Arissa said knowingly.

"The world isn't divided into witches and vampires, Arissa. The protector of our line is a vampire, remember," Mary reminded her daughter.

"I remember, but I'm doubtful about that. I know he saved Emily's children but then what. Where has he been? Emily was wrong to trust him. Vampires can be trusted," Arissa said emphatically.

Arissa had never met a vampire but she'd read about them in grimoires. Nothing she had read made her believe that vampires were anything but ruthless, uncaring murders. She knew that her mother had befriended a vampire before she was born but she questioned her mother's judgment about that. His name was Elijah and her mother hadn't heard from him in years; which Arissa was glad about.

Mary pulled into the driveway of a remarkable house. The pulse they could almost had them running to the door. Mary knocked and was shocked at the raven hair, blue eyed man who opened it.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're looking for...well we're not sure. We just had to come," Mary started. "I'm Mary Bennett and this is daughter, Arissa," Mary introduced them.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Come in and go straight back," he said.

Mary smiled at him as she crossed, excited to have met the protector of her line and Arissa glared at him as she past him, positive that he was up to something. She could not believe that Damon Salvatore the _protector_ of her line was in front of her. She remembered reading that he was supposed to protect them all. It seemed as if he hadn't done a good job. She wasn't going to praise and laud her vampire protector for not doing anything as far as she could tell. Arissa and Mary entered the living room shocked to see so many people who they felt an immediate magical connection to.

"Hi ya'll. I'm Mary and this is my daughter, Arissa," Mary said brightly, happiness coursing through her. All the women in the room smiled. Arissa looked on warily. She didn't know these people and she didn't want to be in a vampire's house. A set of twins arrived right after they did and then two more women entered the room and introduced themselves, Arissa grew more suspicious. They were worried about some girl name Zavrina; Arissa felt that didn't concern her.

"So, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm Shelia's granddaughter and Abby's daughter," she said pointing to her mother. "I recently, like yesterday, acquired the Bennett magic from the Gemini Coven. They had been guarding it for centuries. But they abused that fact so, here we are," Bonnie said as she faced the group and introduced her self. Arissa had heard of Sheila and she knew she had a granddaughter but beside being pretty she wasn't impressive.

Mary was proud to see that Bonnie had grown up so well. The last time she had seen her was right before Abby left her. Mary wasn't clear on the details but she had never understood it.

"So? Why are we here?" Arissa questioned, irritated, her arms folded across her chest. Arissa didn't get why they were there because of some other coven. Why didn't she just call everyone; she felt like this Bonnie person was wasting her time. She watched Bonnie share an exchange and a kiss with Damon. She couldn't believe it.

A little while later, more people entered the room and Bonnie introduced them to her new found family.

"Ok, so family, these are my friends," Bonnie said. "It's important that you know each other. Ok, so this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she said pointing to the brothers. "They're vampires." Bonnie tired to read the looks on her family's faces but only Arissa let on to how she felt.

Arissa's mistrust for Bonnie grew. Not only was she _with_ Damon but she considered Stefan Salvatore, the Ripper, a friend. She couldn't believe no one was expressing their outrage.

Bonnie continued with the introductions, "These are my best friends, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Trace Sinclair. Also vampires."

She was liking Bonnie less and less. '_What kind of witch surrounds herself with vampires?_ _' _Arissa asked herself. She concluded that it must be because Bonnie's magic was unimpressive and she needed the protection. She rolled her eyes at the perceived weakness.

"That's Enzo; a vampire. This is Tyler Lockwood; he's a hybrid and this is girlfriend Liv Parker and her twin brother Luke. They're witches," Bonnie said. Selena and Mariah beamed at each other. Arissa rolled her eyes again. More vampires and a hybrid. The teenage girl didn't believe her at all. Hybrids were a myth. She didn't get why Selena and Mariah were so pleased. At least Bonnie associated with some witches but how strong were they if they involved themselves with vampires. Convinced that she was still the most powerful witch in the room she waited for Bonnie to finish her introductions.

"This is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's littler brother and one of The Five. And this is Matt Donovan, Alaric Saltzman and Dr. Jo Laughlin."

"Our resident humans," Damon commented with a smirk. Arissa was immediately concerned. She assumed they were compelled and vowed to help them. It was her job as a witch. She wasn't sure how she felt about Jeremy Gilbert. If he was one of The Five, why did he allow all of these vampires to live. It didn't make sense to you.

Mary was taking in everything. She was glad that Bonnie had found so many people to look after her. Never had Mary been in the presence of this many vampires before but she didn't feel ill at ease. She was excited to talk to Jeremy Gilbert. It interested her to have the manifestation of her ancestors magic in front of her. And Tyler Lockwood was another she wished to speak to. She had heard of hybrids from Elijah and she wanted to know now it had happened. Mary marveled at the three human who fit into this group, this family, with ease. She hoped she would get to know them. She wanted to know all of the people important to Bonnie. Bonnie was important for reasons Mary was yet unaware of but she felt obliged to learn everything she could.

"Right. Guys these are the Bennett witches," Bonnie said. Each witch took a moment to introduce themselves to the Mystic Falls Gang.

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan smiled. "Welcome to our home."

"Ok. These guys are my family too. I want everyone to know what's going on," Bonnie said, her eyes roving the entire group. Arissa rolled her eyes and Bonnie continued. "I'm going to reform the Bennett Coven," she announced. Everyone was all smiles as she laid an open grimoire in front of her.

"Why does it get to be you?" Arissa spat. "I'm the most powerful witch here," she said as Elena fell to her knees clutching her head. Arissa smirked at her handiwork. She was sure that everyone in the room was impressed by her show of power. She wasn't surprised when Bonnie yelled at her to stop. She was afraid when the room erupted into controlled chaos. Arissa had never experienced that kind of power before. She was unsettled to say the least. She didn't understand how Bonnie was able to keep her focus while talking down to her. Arissa flinched when the doors slammed shut a final time. She felt angry and dismissed when Bonnie continued to talk like nothing had happened. Arissa thought she saw the elder Salvatore smirk in condescension at her before he put his attention back on Bonnie.

"First, I want to give Abby her gift. Stefan, Elena come here." The duo did as they were told and approached her. She cut each of their wrists and held them over a chalice.

"It's great that magic is being done in something that belonged to Giuseppe," Stefan laughed as she she cut them again, once their wounds healed. Once she had all she needed Bonnie closed her eye. _"Undo maledictionem. Restitue sanguinem Doppelganger,"_ Bonnie chanted, hands outstretched over the chalice. The blood inside bubbled. "Abby, drink this," she said handing her the goblet. Abby did as she was told as Bonnie began to chant, _"__Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)."_

Arissa watched as Bonnie performed some spell she had never heard. She watched unconcerned when Abby passed out. She was dismayed when her mother moved forward to talk to Bonnie's _family_. She had no intention of mingling with those vampires. She stood to her feel and approached Matt.

"Hi," he said seeing her standing next to him.

"Hi," she said smiling. Trying to let him know that she was there to help.

"It must be overwhelming to find out you have this whole family you didn't know about," he said making conversation.

"I guess. Are you alright?" she asked her eyes darting toward the vampires in attendance. Matt followed her gaze and realization dawned on him that she was trying to rescue him. He was touched but if he was in trouble the young naïve witch in front of him wouldn't be able to help.

"I'm fine. Here of my own free will. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler are my childhood friends. Do I hate that they're vampires? Yes, but I love them and nothing is going to change that. So instead of trying to save me, maybe you should take the opportunity to meet your new family. Some people would everything for that kind of chance," he told her before walking away to talk to Tyler.

Arissa assumed he was compelled to say all of that, she never noticed the vervain bracelet on his wrist. She retook her seat on the couch and watched everyone mingling. She was interested in getting to know any of them and she definitely didn't want to be in any coven. Her attention was drawn to Abby as she gasped.

"How do you feel?" Pauline asked from the other couch. Abby ignored her for a moment as she got up and grabbed the grimoire. She read the words on the page carefully. Abby looked up at Bonnie and beamed.

"I feel magical," Abby said finally.

"How is that possible?" Arissa spoke up. "We all know you're a vampire. We can feel it."

"Arissa, shut up," Mary reprimanded. "I don't feel that coming from Abby anymore."

"That's because I'm human," Abby explained.

"The Travellers had a spell for this," Bonnie informed them. "It was in Qetsiyah's grimoire; which I already had in my possession."

"How'd you come across that?" Amelia asked as Abby handed her the ancient book.

"Um," Bonnie said making eye contact with Stefan and Elena. "Long story short, I died, Qetsiyah brought me back by making me the Anchor to The Other Side and she was the first person to crossover after my status changed," she told them. "She left the grimoire behind."

"This is," Selena started.

"Awesome," Mariah finished.

"When are we going to form the coven?" they asked at the same time. Arissa didn't understand why Bonnie got to be the one in possession of Qetsiyah's grimoire. What had she ever done to deserve such and important piece of their family's history? She could see the rest of them clamoring to be in a coven that would be unfairly run. Who decided that Bonnie was the leader? It wasn't fair and until they discussed what made Bonnie so special, she wasn't going to participate.

"Where is Zavrina?" Emily asked again. Arissa's thoughts were interrupted by Emily asking about Zavrina again. Arissa thought she was smart not to come here to be talked down to by a distant cousin, who because she could do some parlor tricks, thinks she's a superior witch.

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "Call her daddy." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone.

**"Hello?" the man's voice said.**

** "****Uncle ****Robert, it's Emily," she said.**

** "Hey, Z's on her way to Mystic Falls. She said something about needing to be there. Actually she should be there already," he informed her.**

** "What?" Emily asked shocked. **

** "What's going on, Em?" Robert asked, concern seeping into his voice. **

** "Nothing, I'm sure she just got lost. All the roads here look the same," she tried to recover. "I'll call you later," she said before abruptly ending the call.** "Her dad said she should be here by now."

"Then where is she?" Bonnie asked, her brow furrowed. Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie's phone rang. The number was unknown.

**"Hello?" she answered.**

** "We have the young Bennett witch. This time we want what's ours. Give it to us and we will return her save and sound," the voice on the other end said before Bonnie heard the click.**

She looked to Damon for answers. He had none but he put his arm around her.

"What'd they say?" Lucy questioned.

"They have Zavrina and as long as I give them what they want, they'll return her safe," Bonnie repeated.

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the Gemini Coven," she said. Damon eyes were instantly on Luke and Liv. "They want the power back."

"Well, they can't have it," Joanna said strongly.

"And they damn sure can't have Zavrina," Pauline said sternly.

"We have to find her," Bonnie said. "Now."

Arissa glared around the room at he assembled vampires and wondered which one had angered the Gemini Coven enough to force them to harm a fellow witch.


	5. Selena and Mariah Bennett

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Here is the next chapter for you! We hope you guys enjoy this story. There is one more chapter before the real meat of the story begins but stay with us. Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television series, Berklee College of Music in Boston or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Selena Bennett, a girl of medium height with smooth brown skin and almond shaped dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair with tawny highlights walked quickly around the campus of Berklee College of Music in Boston in search of her twin sister, Mariah. When they spotted the other, they ran to each other.

"Did you feel that?" they asked the other simultaneously.

"What's going on, Lena?" Mariah asked, her eyes wide. "I was behind the board and I..."

"Felt a surge?" Selena finished for her. "Yeah me too."

"What's in Mystic Falls, Virginia?" Mariah questioned as they walked toward their dorm.

"No idea but we've gotta go Benny," Selena told her.

"It's like a pulse now, right?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah. It's like this undeniable pull," Selena said. They smiled at each other. Selena and Mariah had known that they were witches from the time they were about fourteen. They accidentally found their grandmother's grimoire while cleaning up her room after she became ill. Helen Bennett over the next two years taught her granddaughters everything thing that she could. She left them everything magical in her possession when she died so that they could further their magical knowledge and learn more about their family history.

"I'm super..." Mariah started.

"Freakin'..." Selena said.

"Excited," they said together as they got to their floor. The girls were suitemates. They looked at each other before entering their respective room.

"What the hell are you doing, Benny? You just ran out of the studio," Mariah's roommate, Carly, asked as she entered the room. Benny had been her nickname since childhood. It was short for Bennett. After she started calling her sister Lena, Selena decided that her sister needed a nickname too, but Mariah didn't like Mari so Benny was born. "You going somewhere?" she asked as she watched her roommate throw things in a suitcase.

"Uh yeah. It's a family thing Carly," Mariah said as she ticked off on her fingers everything she was going to need.

"You can't just leave," Carly shouted. Mariah stopped and looked at her.

"First, don't yell at me. Second, I just said it's a family thing. I'm going," Mariah said with an edge to her voice. "I'm taking my tablet. I'll try to find some time to write. No promises."

"How you going to explain your leaving to Prof. Kennisworth, Benny?" Carly asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"The same way I just did to you," Mariah said, zipping her suitcase. "I'm not leaving school, Carls," she said as she put her arm around her friend. "I just have something I have to take care of."

"Fine, call me," Carly said hugging her.

"Of course," Mariah said returning the hug.

Xx

"Hey," Mandy, Selena's roommate said when she entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh I have to go do this family thing in Virginia," Selena said truthfully.

"Is everything ok?" Mandy asked as she helped Selena pack.

"No idea," she chuckled nervously. That was the truth, she and Benny had no idea if something was wrong or not but the power surge meant something.

"Well, let me know, Lena," Mandy said as she watched Selena zip up her bag.

"I will," she smiled as she opened the room door.

The sisters met in the hallway. They grabbed hands and started off toward Mystic Falls and to whatever the pulse meant.

"How'd it go with Carly?" Selena asked as they loaded the trunk of their car.

"About as well as expected," Mariah told her.

"Mandy was cool," Selena said getting into the driver's seat.

"I'm not surprised, Lena. She's so chill."

"You did run out on your project, Benny."

"Maybe but I told her it was a family issue," Mariah said. "That should have been enough to get her off my back."

"I heard her yell," Selena said.

"Yeah whatever," Mariah said rolling her eyes. "Can we please talk about where we're going."

"Right, Mystic Falls. I've never even heard of this place," Selena said. "Outside of Granny's grimoire."

"Yeah but it's not like Granny had a map in there," Mariah joked. "Did you bring it?"

"Obviously," Selena said, playfully rolling her eyes. "I plugged it into the GPS."

"Does that say nine hours?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah Benny so don't go to sleep. I'm driving the first four and a half. That second leg is yours," Selena informed her.

"Whatever," Mariah said as she turned up the radio.

The sisters drove and talked and laughed; switching off halfway through. When they finally arrived in Mystic Falls Mariah stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked as she looked out the window at her surroundings.

"Be quiet, Selena. I'm trying to focus," Mariah said closing her eyes. Over the course of their drive, the sisters, while still feeling the pulse, hadn't paid to much attention to it. While Mariah had her eyes closed, she felt the pulse strengthen and go off like a beacon. She started the car again and started driving again.

When they pulled up to the monstrous house they saw two people standing at the door. They got out just as the two people stepped inside. They ran past the line of cars that sat there and when they got to the closing door Selena put her hand on it to stop it.

"Wait!" she said. The sisters were momentarily taken aback by how hot the man at the door was. "Hi!"

"Hey," he said.

"I'm Selena Bennett and this is my younger sister Mariah," the pretty girl said. "We're a day apart,"

"She was born at 11:58pm, I was born at 12:01am," Mariah said, playfully rolling her eyes. "It's so not a day."

"Anyway, there is something strange going on and we just had to get here," Selena said. "So..."

"Can we come in?" they asked together.

"Sure. I'm Damon. Just head straight back," he said amused by the twins. They smiled at him and followed his directions. There were already five people in the room.

"Hi. I'm Selena and this is my younger sister, Mariah," she said smiling prettily.

"It's three minutes, Selena," Mariah said, "and hi everybody." she said waving. The other women all waved back as the two of them took their seats. Their granny had told them that there were other Bennetts in the world but they always assumed that she had been making it up so that they wouldn't feel alone. It turned out that their granny was right.

Selena and Mariah had learned the names of everyone in the room. Miss Joanna, her daughter Lucy, Miss Pauline, Miss Mary, her daughter Arissa, Abbie, and her daughter Bonnie. Everyone so beautiful and they could feel the magic in the room.

"Where's Zavrina?" Emily, a beautiful plus sized woman asked as she helped her grandmother, Amelia sit down.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Another one of your thousands of cousins," Joanna joked.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Bonnie reassured everyone. She stood up in front of the group and cleared her throat. "So, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm Shelia's granddaughter and Abby's daughter," she said pointing to her mother. "I recently, like yesterday, acquired the Bennett magic from the Gemini Coven. They had been guarding it for centuries. But they abused that fact so, here we are."

"So? Why are we here?" Arissa questioned, irritated, her arms folded across her chest. Selena and Mariah both side-eyed the young girl. They had no idea what her problem was but they both thought she needed to check herself.

"I don't really want to get into that until Zavrina gets here," Bonnie said sternly. "Abby, there is a...gift I want to give you but there's some stuff I need to get first." Abby nodded and the group began to talk amongst themselves. The two of them watched Bonnie share an exchange with Damon and then a gentle kiss. They looked at each other and shrugged off the loss of a possible hook up. They greeted Lucy who had sat down beside them as they waited patiently for whatever was next.

A little while later, a large group of people filtered into the boarding house. Both groups looked at each other confused.

"Ok, so family, these are my friends," Bonnie said. "It's important that you know each other. Ok, so this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she said pointing to the brothers. "They're vampires." Selena and Mariah could tell that Bonnie tired to read the looks on her family's faces but only snotty Arissa let on to how she felt. "These are my best friends, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Trace Sinclair. Also vampires," she introduced. The twins were amused by all of the vampires that Bonnie knew. They didn't know one. "That's Enzo; a vampire. This is Tyler Lockwood; he's a hybrid and this is girlfriend Liv Parker and her twin brother Luke. They're witches," Bonnie said. Selena and Mariah beamed at each other. They had never met twin witches before. The twins couldn't wait to get to know the Parker twins. "This is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's littler brother and one of The Five. And this is Matt Donovan, Alaric Saltzman and Dr. Jo Laughlin."

"Our resident humans," Damon commented with a smirk.

"Right. Guys these are the Bennett witches," Bonnie said. Each witch took a moment to introduce themselves to the Mystic Falls Gang.

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan smiled. "Welcome to our home." Mariah nudged her sister. Selena had been looking at Stefan Salvatore since he came into the room. There was something about him that she was immediately attracted to.

"Ok. These guys are my family too. I want everyone to know what's going on," Bonnie said, her eyes roving the entire group. Arissa rolled her eyes and Bonnie continued. "I'm going to reform the Bennett Coven," she announced. Everyone was all smiles as she laid an open grimoire in front of her.

"Why does it get to be you?" Arissa spat. "I'm the most powerful witch here," she said as Elena fell to her knees clutching her head. Arissa smirked at her handiwork. Selena and Mariah looked on aghast. They were confused about what made this child think that she was the most powerful witch.

"Stop it!" Bonnie yelled. Arissa's concentration broke as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her eyes and the fire in the fireplace swelled, the flames of the candles on the table flickered furiously, all the doors began to slam open and shut, everything that wasn't nailed down began to float and Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Trace, Enzo, Abby and Tyler all hit their knees in agony. "You're _not_ the most powerful witch here. Get over yourself," Bonnie said opening her eyes and making eye contact with the teenage girl, who was shocked to say the least at the power that Bonnie had. The twins threw Arissa a judging you face. It was about time that she stopped talking and got told off. "But like I was saying," Bonnie said as suddenly everything just stopped and the vampires and Tyler found relief. "first, I want to give Abby her gift. Stefan, Elena come here." The duo did as they were told and approached her. She cut each of their wrists and held them over a chalice.

"It's great that magic is being done in something that belonged to Giuseppe," Stefan laughed as she she cut them again, once their wounds healed.

Once she had all she needed Bonnie closed her eye. _"Undo maledictionem. Restitue sanguinem Doppelganger,"_ Bonnie chanted, hands outstretched over the chalice. The blood inside bubbled. "Abby, drink this," she said handing her the goblet. Abby did as she was told as Bonnie began to chant, _"__Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)."_

Abby dropped the cup and looked at Bonnie surprised before falling to the ground. Damon and Stefan picked her up and laid her on the couch emptied by the twins and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. Bonnie didn't answer. She just sat on the floor beside her mother waiting.

Mariah nudged her sister again and jerked her head toward Stefan. Selena shook her head no. Mariah stood up and grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled her across the room.

"Hi," she said smiling. "I'm Mariah but you can all me Benny and this is my sister Selena; but everyone calls her Lena," Mariah said holding her hand out to the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan," he smiled as he shook her hand.

"This house is awesome, by the way," Mariah said. "Right, Lena?"

"Yeah. It's great. It's vintage mod," Selena said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Stefan said smiling back at her. "Do you study design?"

"No. I'm majoring in Professional Music at Berklee College in Boston," she told him.

"Performing. That's great," Stefan said. "My friend Lexi went there."

"Cool," she nodded. They were silent for a moment.

"Is this overwhelming for you?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

"You mean is reforming a coven and meeting family you had no idea you had overwhelming?" she asked. "Nope. I'm cool," Selena joked. Stefan laughed with her. She really liked him. He was easy to talk to and interesting. Selena hadn't noticed that her sister had stepped away from her and Stefan.

Mariah was standing a little ways away watching her sister connect with Stefan. She was happy that she had helped her sister not be stupid. Stefan was hot and he seemed nice enough. She noticed that Elena was watching them as well. She didn't like the way she was looking at her sister but the fact that she hadn't just busted up in between them told her that Elena and Stefan weren't a thing and that Selena still had the green light. She pulled her attention away from her sister and Stefan and put it firmly on Liv and Luke Parker.

"Hi!" she said brightly as she stepped in front of them.

"Hi," they said together.

"I'm Mariah," she introduced. "It's so great that you guys are twin witches. Lena, that my twin, and I didn't think we would meet another set. Like we had read about the Gemini Coven in our granny's grimoire but we had never met any twin witches," she rambled. "Sorry."

"No worries," Liv said. "Luke's my brother. I get rambling all the time."

"Shut up Liv," Luke said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, ignoring Liv, what kind of things can you guys do?"

"Huh?" Mariah said.

"For a lack of better term, twin powers," Luke said. "Do you have any?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'd love to learn," she beamed. "You guys can call me Benny."

"Why?" Liv asked. "I thought your name's Mariah."

"It is. It's short for Bennett. My sister gave it to me when we were kids and it stuck."

"That's cool," Luke smiled. "We'll teach you guys some stuff."

"Awesome!" Mariah smiled.

Suddenly Abby's eyes snapped open and she let out a huge gasp. Everyone's attention was on her.

"How do you feel?" Pauline asked from the other couch. Abby ignored her for a moment as she got up and grabbed the grimoire. She read the words on the page carefully. Abby looked up at Bonnie and beamed.

"I feel magical," Abby said finally.

"How is that possible?" Arissa spoke up. "We all know you're a vampire. We can feel it." Selena and Mariah looked at the girl again. They couldn't get why she had an attitude and why she felt the need to share it with everyone.

"Arissa, shut up," Mary reprimanded. "I don't feel that coming from Abby anymore."

"That's because I'm human," Abby explained.

"The Travellers had a spell for this," Bonnie informed them. "It was in Qetsiyah's grimoire; which I already had in my possession."

"How'd you come across that?" Amelia asked as Abby handed her the ancient book.

"Um," Bonnie said making eye contact with Stefan and Elena. "Long story short, I died, Qetsiyah brought me back by making me the Anchor to The Other Side and she was the first person to crossover after my status changed," she told them. "She left the grimoire behind."

"This is," Selena started.

"Awesome," Mariah finished.

"When are we going to form the coven?" they asked at the same time.

"Where is Zavrina?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "Call her daddy." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone.

**"Hello?" the man's voice said.**

** "****Uncle ****Robert, it's Emily," she said.**

** "Hey, Z's on her way to Mystic Falls. She said something about needing to be there. Actually she should be there already," he informed her.**

** "What?" Emily asked shocked. **

** "What's going on, Em?" Robert asked, concern seeping into his voice. **

** "Nothing, I'm sure she just got lost. All the roads here look the same," she tried to recover. "I'll call you later," she said before abruptly ending the call.** "Her dad said she should be here by now."

"Then where is she?" Bonnie asked, her brow furrowed. Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie's phone rang. The number was unknown.

**"Hello?" she answered.**

** "We have the young Bennett witch. This time we want what's ours. Give it to us and we will return her save and sound," the voice on the other end said before Bonnie heard the click.**

She looked to Damon for answers. He had none but he put his arm around her.

"What'd they say?" Lucy questioned.

"They have Zavrina and as long as I give them what they want, they'll return her safe," Bonnie repeated.

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the Gemini Coven," she said. Damon eyes were instantly on Luke and Liv. "They want the power back." Selena and Mariah didn't believe that Luke and Liv had anything to do with whatever was going with Zavrina but they were ready to do whatever it took to get their cousin back.

"Well, they can't have it," Joanna said strongly.

"And they damn sure can't have Zavrina," Pauline said sternly.

"We have to find her," Bonnie said. "Now."


	6. Amelia and Emily Bennett

**A/N: Hey guys! So Princess976 and I would like to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing and all of that stuff. We appreciate it. (Be sure to FicRec!) So, there is one more character profile chapter; Zavrina, then the story begins. So stick with us. Be sure to check out the story on AO3 to see the photos of each member of the Bennett Coven. They are located at the end of each chapter.**

**ProTIP: Amelia Bennett is born and raised in New Orleans. People from the New Orleans have different accents. They say things that people from other people don't. Slang and such. _The Originals_ is a lair. Marcel and those witches should at _least_ have a damn Southern accent but I digress. So when you read Amelia, think Mama Odie or Ray from _The Princess and the Frog_. **

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, New Orleans, Tulane, French Quarter, Jefferson Parish, Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, Richmond or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Amelia Bennett was an elderly lady with thick gray curls and a slim curvy body that belied her age. She was a retired history teacher and she spent a lot of time volunteering at the high school where she used to teach. She shared her home with her granddaughter, Emily, a student at Tulane. Amelia had been teaching both her granddaughters, Emily and Zavrina, about magic and being a Bennett witch for the girls entire lives. When Emily decided to go to Tulane, she took it as the opportunity to learn more about being a witch. Amelia was please to have Emily around because she was glad to share her magical knowledge and she was grateful for the roommate.

Amelia loved living in New Orleans, she had been there for many years. She grew up there. The magic pulsated in the air and Amelia enjoyed the feeling. There was just something about the Big Easy. She didn't concern herself with the goings on inside the city when she learned that the current King of the City, Marcel, had put a halt on magic use, she tried a few spells and when no one showed up on her doorstep to demand payment or some nonsense. She went about her business like normal. She would never forget the day Klaus Mikaelson came to her home. Amelia answered the knock to find a handsome and obvious to her, vampire at her door.

_"__What can I do for ya, Cap?" Amelia asked the stranger._

_ "I have come to introduce myself and to make your acquaintance," he said._

_ "__Well, who are ya?" she asked curious._

_ "Klaus Mikaelson, reigning King of the City," he told her._

_ "Well now, Cap, I don't be bothering wit what go on down dere in the Quarter," Amelia quickly informed him._

_ "I am aware. I only just learned that a Bennett witch lived in my city. I came to show my respect and tell you that you have nothing to fear from me," Klaus said._

_ "What you know bout my family?" Amelia asked intrigued._

_ "Much, it was one of you ancestors, Ayana, who gave my mother the spell for immortality creating vampires. And more recently I made the acquaintance with one of your relatives from Mystic Falls," he told her._

_ "Ahh, that'd be Shelia's granddaughter. You was no match for her, I 'spect," Amelia laughed. Klaus smiled briefly but genuinely._

_ "No, I guess I was not," he agreed._

_Amelia was surprised again a few days later when another Mikaelson turned up at her door._

_"Hello, madam. I am Elijah Mikaelson. My brother Niklaus informed me that a Bennett witch lived nearby. I hope I am not intruding," Elijah Mikaelson said when Amelia opened the door._

_ "Well now, two Mikaelsons in one week, how bout dat?" she said with a smile. "What can I help ya wit?" she asked._

_ "I only wish to visit and maybe chat with you," Elijah said._

_ "Aight den," Amelia said exiting her home and gesturing for Elijah to sit in a chair on the porch. He showed her Esther's grimoire and allowed her to keep some of the pages that had were spells originated by Ayana to add to her own grimoire which she showed him. When Elijah left Amelia had made a new friend. Both Mikaelson brothers visited her often. They would talk to her about things going on in the war for New Orleans. Amelia would listen and the only advice she would give was to be careful and don't do something to their family that they couldn't take back._

Amelia was in a tutoring session when she felt a strong magical surge. The surge settled into a pulse that was pulling her to Mystic Falls, to Shelia's granddaughter; Amelia was sure of it. She cut her tutoring session short citing illness and moved as fast as she could, which wasn't fast at all, to her car. She rushed home to pack her bag and wait for Emily so they could get to Mystic Falls.

Emily Bennett was proud to be the namesake of such a powerful Bennett witch. Emily was a tall, plus-sized girl with long dark brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She was a full time student at Tulane and she lived with her grandmother. She moved to New Orleans from Chicago to go to school. It was a plus that she could emerge herself in her family's magic. Emily's natural curiosity led her to the French Quarter. She was amazed at what she found there. The place was alive with magic but she could feel a tension that she didn't understand.

_"Grammy, why is the Quarter so tense?" Emily asked one night over dinner._

_ "Don't you go stickin' yo nose into da business down dere! It ain't more yo concern," Amelia told her._

_ "I'm not going to, I was only curious," Emily said._

_ "Girl, you know what curiosity done to da cat," Amelia said._

Emily heeded her grandmother's warning but she didn't stay out of the Quarter. She was good at making friends. A few of her friends told her what was happening. Emily, a natural worrier, found herself concerned at first for the expectant mother Hayley, who she didn't know and then for the baby who hadn't done anything but be born. She kept her opinions to herself because it wasn't exactly the popular one.

Her grandmother had told her not to mention her last name while in the Quarter so when people asked Emily told them her mother's last name, Swindelle. Her grandmother told her that she should keep herself out of trouble. Emily had every intention but sometimes trouble found her.

She was on her way to her car one night and she could tell she was being followed. She wasn't sure if it was human, vampire or werewolf, so she had her pepper spray ready. Before she could get into her car her pursuer flashed in front of her. _"Vampire,"_ Emily thought.

_"__What do you want?" Emily asked with no fear in her voice. _

_ "For you not to scream," he said looking into her eyes._

_ "I won't scream," Emily said playing along. The vampire moved closer to her and right before he bit her, she put him on his knees with an aneurysm. She jumped in her car and drove away. She didn't mention the incident to her grandmother. She didn't think it was necessary. A few days later Emily was sitting at an outdoor cafe when a gorgeous man sat across from. He had smooth chocolate skin and a dazzling smile. He didn't waste time with formalites._

_ "What's your name?" he asked._

_ "Emily, what's yours?" she said._

_ "No last name, then?" he asked with a smile._

_ "No, it makes __me more mysterious. Don't you think?" she said flirting._

_ "I don't like mysterious. The name's Marcel Gerard," he said smiling._

_ "Ok, Emily Swindelle," she responded returning his smile._

_ "Where are you from?" he asked._

_ "Chicago. I'm a student at Tulane. I live with my grandmother," she told him._

_ "How long have you know you're a witch?" he questioned._

_ "My entire life. How do you know?" she asked on guard._

_ "One of my nightwalkers got attacked by a witch the other night. No witch in New Orleans can put a vampire down with that kind of ease with no preparation," he told her._

_ "I'm not from New Orleans and I wasn't going to allow him to kill me. He's fine. No harm, no foul," Emily said with a steely tone to her voice._

_ "Be careful, Emily," Marcel said as he left her at the table. Emily watched him walk away and she tried not to worry. She had a hard time of it. Her grandmother told her she worried like an old lady. Emily disagreed. She just wanted to take care of things and she worried when she couldn't._

Emily was sitting on a park bench with a witch friend when a surge of magic went through her. Her friend seemed as it she didn't feel it. The surge settled into a steady pulse and all Emily could think was Mystic Falls. Confused by what was happening, Emily excused herself and drove straight home.

Upon arriving she saw her grandmother sitting in her rocker on the front porch.

"Hurry up, Emily. We gotta be getting' to Mystic Falls, chile," Amelia said to her granddaughter.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well I don't know chere but we gon find out," her grandmother answered her eyes twinkling.

Emily rushed to her room and packed a bag. She wasn't sure what but something told her that her regular sheath style dresses and heels weren't exactly the way to go. After packing, she grabbed her grimoire and met her grandmother on the porch.

"Grammy, what's in Mystic Falls?" Emily asked.

"A lot of history, chere and Shelia's granddaughter," Amelia told her.

"That's where the first Emily was burned at the stake, right?" Emily asked as she helped her grandmother into the car.

"Yeah, dats where she was laid low by da Founders Counicl of dat town. Damon Salvatore whisked her children off to safety and vowed to be their protector along wit all us Bennetts," Amelia told Emily the story.

"You think whatever is happening has to do with Miss Shelia's granddaughter?" Emily asked.

"Yes'm chere. I think Shelia's granddaughter is the one we been waitin on," Amelia said.

"Waiting on? What are you talking about?"

"We Bennetts ain't had a proper coven since dey drove us out Salem. This, chere, is our time, I believe," Amelia said.

Emily didn't say anything else. She was excited to meet other Bennetts. She drove from her grandmother's house to Jefferson Parish to the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. After checking their bags, Emily text her cousin Zavrina to make sure the teenager was on her way to Mystic Falls. Zavrina text back and told Emily that her dad got her to a ticket on the Shuttle from Shreveport to New Orleans and she was inflight to Richmond. Emily told her she'd see her in Mystic Falls and let Amelia know that Zavrina would meet them in Mystic Falls.

Emily and Amelia de-boarded in Richmond after a two hour and seventeen minute flight. Bot women could feel the pulse leading them. Amelia rented a car because at 20, Emily wasn't old enough. With Emily behind the wheel, the two set off toward Mystic Falls. The pulse was leading her and she was impressed when she pulled into the driveway of the grandiose house. She helped her grandmother from the car to the front door.

"I'm Amelia Bennett," the older woman said. "Dis Emily Bennett."

"I'm Damon Salvatore," Damon said with a smile. Amelia's eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. "Come on in and head straight down the hallway." They both nodded and entered the house. When they entered the living room, they were surprised but pleased with all the Bennetts in the room. Amelia watched Damon enter the room and she was excited to talk to him. She knew that, of course, wasn't a fairy tale but she didn't think she'd ever meet her family's protector. She also noticed that her other granddaughter wasn't in the room yet.

"Where's Zavrina?" Emily asked as she helped Amelia sit down.

"Who is that?" a pretty girl with a bob asked.

"Another one of your thousands of cousins," an older woman joked.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," the pretty girl reassured everyone. She stood up in front of the group and cleared her throat. "So, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm Shelia's granddaughter and Abby's daughter," she said pointing to her mother. Amelia watched Bonnie stand and introduce herself. "I recently, like yesterday, acquired the Bennett magic from the Gemini Coven. They had been guarding it for centuries. But they abused that fact so, here we are." Emily wondered why the Gemini Coven had their family's magic but it didn't really matter. It was back with a Bennett where it belonged.

"So? Why are we here?" Arissa questioned, irritated, her arms folded across her chest. Amelia listened to the very young Arissa open her mouth and she almost something to her but Bonnie handled it. Emily thought Arissa was irritating and need a good slap.

"I don't really want to get into that until Zavrina gets here," Bonnie said sternly. "Abby, there is a...gift I want to give you but there's some stuff I need to get first." Abby nodded and the group began to talk amongst themselves. Both Amelia and Emily watched Bonnie and Damon share a conversation and a sweet kiss before Damon stepped out of the room. Emily had heard the stories from her grandmother about Damon Salvatore and it thrilled her that he was, it seemed to her, dating Bonnie. Amelia loved the fact that Damon was with Bonnie. Their protector live and in living color and in love with the wielder of their family's magic to boot was exciting.

A little while later, the Mystic Falls Gang filtered back into the boarding house. Emily and Amelia watched the group file in to the room; confusion on everyone's faces.

"Ok, so family, these are my friends," Bonnie said. "It's important that you know each other. Ok, so this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she said pointing to the brothers. "They're vampires." Bonnie tired to read the looks on her family's faces. Amelia and Emily shared a look when Arissa's face let on to her feelings about vampires. When the rest of the family had an impassive look. "These are my best friends, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Trace Sinclair. Also vampires," she introduced. Amelia wasn't going to pass judgment on Bonnie for being surrounded by vampires when she had vampires visiting her on her front porch. Emily was surrounded by vampires in New Orleans and she didn't know one. It impressed her that Bonnie knew so many. "That's Enzo; a vampire. This is Tyler Lockwood; he's a hybrid and this is girlfriend Liv Parker and her twin brother Luke. They're witches," Bonnie said. Selena and Mariah beamed at each other. "This is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's littler brother and one of The Five. And this is Matt Donovan, Alaric Saltzman and Dr. Jo Laughlin."

"Our resident humans," Damon commented with a smirk.

"Right. Guys these are the Bennett witches," Bonnie said. Each witch took a moment to introduce themselves to the Mystic Falls Gang.

"It's nice to meet you," Stefan smiled. "Welcome to our home."

"Ok. These guys are my family too. I want everyone to know what's going on," Bonnie said, her eyes roving the entire group. Arissa rolled her eyes and Bonnie continued. "I'm going to reform the Bennett Coven," she announced. Everyone was all smiles as she laid an open grimoire in front of her.

"Why does it get to be you?" Arissa spat. "I'm the most powerful witch here," she said as Elena fell to her knees clutching her head. Arissa smirked at her handiwork. Amelia watched as the youngest in the room declared herself the most powerful. She felt her granddaughter put her hand out to stop her from rising from her seat.

"Stop it!" Bonnie yelled. Arissa's concentration broke as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her eyes and the fire in the fireplace swelled, the flames of the candles on the table flickered furiously, all the doors began to slam open and shut, everything that wasn't nailed down began to float and Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Trace, Enzo, Abby and Tyler all hit their knees in agony. Emily knew that Amelia wanted to slap a little sense into Arissa but before she could, Bonnie put on a display of magic that left them in awe. "You're _not_ the most powerful witch here. Get over yourself," Bonnie said opening her eyes and making eye contact with the teenage girl, who was shocked to say the least at the power that Bonnie had. "But like I was saying," Bonnie said as suddenly everything just stopped and the vampires and Tyler found relief. Emily was impressed with the way Bonnie continued talking like nothing had happened. "first, I want to give Abby her gift. Stefan, Elena come here." The duo did as they were told and approached her. She cut each of their wrists and held them over a chalice.

"It's great that magic is being done in something that belonged to Giuseppe," Stefan laughed as she she cut them again, once their wounds healed. Once she had all she needed Bonnie closed her eye. _"Undo maledictionem. Restitue sanguinem Doppelganger,"_ Bonnie chanted, hands outstretched over the chalice. The blood inside bubbled. "Abby, drink this," she said handing her the goblet. Abby did as she was told as Bonnie began to chant, _"__Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi)."_

Abby dropped the cup and looked at Bonnie surprised before falling to the ground. Damon and Stefan picked her up and laid her on the couch emptied by Selena, Mariah and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. Bonnie didn't answer. She just sat on the floor beside her mother waiting.

While they were waiting for Abby to wake up, Emily moved from her seat beside her grandmother when Ric asked to speak with her.

Ric sat down beside Amelia and offered his hand.

"Alaric Saltzman; call me Ric," he said.

"Nice to meet ya, cap. Friends call me Amelia," she said shaking his hand.

"You said you were a history teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah, sho did, and I recognize a fellow teacher in you," she said nudging him.

"Yes ma'am. I teach Occult Studies at Whitmore," he told her. "I used to teach history at Mystic Falls High but that was before I died," he told her.

"Befo you died, chere? Dat seem to be a mighty interesting story," Amelia commented.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Well now you sho gone have to tell me fore I head back to Nawlins," she said hopefully.

"I certainly will," he said with a smile.

"What it like being on of da few humans in dis bunch?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I don't really think about it. I just see them as kids. I taught most of them in high school and Luke, Live and Trace I teach now, so to me they're just my kids that need watching out for," Ric told Amelia honestly. Amelia grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. She like him and his devotion to this group of kids because that was exactly what Amelia say when she looked at them as well.

Emily wandered not sure who to speak to when Caroline Forbes stepped in front of her.

"Hi," Caroline said brightly.

"Hi," Emily said returning the blonde's smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm so glad that Bon has you guys. It's been hard on her, all her friends being vampires. So what's New Orleans like?" Caroline asked. Emily instantly like Caroline.

"New Orleans is great! I love it. There is so much going on all the time and I don't just mean the war for the city," Emily said.

"War? Is it because of Klaus? I bet it's because of Klaus," Caroline said.

"I don't think it's his fault. It's complicated. But I don't know all the details. My grammy does. She's friends with both, Elijah and Klaus," Emily said.

"Oh," Caroline said thoughtful. "It's true he has a baby?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yes. Her name is Hope and apparently Klaus' opposition is using her against him. I don't care what he's done; that poor baby doesn't deserve to be used as a pawn," Emily said. Caroline nodded her agreement. She made a mental not to give him a call; just to check in.

"What are you studying?"

"I'm going to be a teacher like my grandmother."

"That's great. I'm studying drama but I have no idea what I'm going to do after that," Caroline told her.

"You have plenty of time to decide," Emily said shrugging.

"True," Caroline laughed.

Suddenly Abby's eyes snapped open and she let out a huge gasp.

"How do you feel?" Pauline asked from the other couch. Abby ignored her for a moment as she got up and grabbed the grimoire. She read the words on the page carefully. Abby looked up at Bonnie and beamed.

"I feel magical," Abby said finally.

"How is that possible?" Arissa spoke up. "We all know you're a vampire. We can feel it." Amelia saw Emily roll her eyes at Arissa and she wondered what it was that made Arissa believe that her behavior was appropriate.

"Arissa, shut up," Mary reprimanded. "I don't feel that coming from Abby anymore." Amelia was glad Mary had finally reprimanded her because if she hadn't, Amelia had words for her.

"That's because I'm human," Abby explained.

"The Travellers had a spell for this," Bonnie informed them. "It was in Qetsiyah's grimoire; which I already had in my possession."

"How you come 'cross dat?" Amelia asked as Abby handed her the ancient book. She could feel the magic coursing through the age-old book. It thrilled Amelia to be holding something from the witch who started it all.

"Um," Bonnie said making eye contact with Stefan and Elena. "Long story short, I died, Qetsiyah brought me back by making me the Anchor to The Other Side and she was the first person to crossover after my status changed," she told them. "She left the grimoire behind."

"This is," Selena started.

"Awesome," Mariah finished.

"When are we going to form the coven?" they asked at the same time.

"Where is Zavrina?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "Call her daddy." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone.

**"Hello?" the man's voice said.**

** "****Uncle ****Robert, it's Emily," she said.**

** "Hey, Z's on her way to Mystic Falls. She said something about needing to be there. Actually she should be there already," he informed her.**

** "What?" Emily asked shocked. **

** "What's going on, Em?" Robert asked, concern seeping into his voice. **

** "Nothing, I'm sure she just got lost. All the roads here look the same," she tried to recover. "I'll call you later," she said before abruptly ending the call.** "Her dad said she should be here by now."

"Then where is she?" Bonnie asked, her brow furrowed. Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie's phone rang. The number was unknown.

**"Hello?" she answered.**

** "We have the young Bennett witch. This time we want what's ours. Give it to us and we will return her save and sound," the voice on the other end said before Bonnie heard the click.**

She looked to Damon for answers. He had none but he put his arm around her.

"What'd they say?" Lucy questioned.

"They have Zavrina and as long as I give them what they want, they'll return her safe," Bonnie repeated.

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the Gemini Coven," she said. Damon eyes were instantly on Luke and Liv. "They want the power back."

"Well, they can't have it," Joanna said strongly.

"And they damn sure can't have Zavrina," Pauline said sternly.

"We have to find her," Bonnie said. "Now."

Emily was worried for Zavrina. She didn't know where she was and it warmed her heart to know that the rest of her new found family was worried as well.


	7. Zavrina Bennett

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So here it is. The last of the introductory chapters. We hope you've enjoyed this story so far. Stick with us, guys. We promise that this is going somewhere.**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, The Originals, any characters, places, words or phrases from the television show, New Orleans, Shreveport, Skype, Tumblr, Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Zavrina Bennett was a normal sixteen year old. She had parents who loved her even though they had been divorced since she was a baby. She had long black hair, smooth dark brown skin and dark brown almond shaped eyes. She was a talented artist so she loved it when she would got to New Orleans to visit her grandmother, Amelia. It gave Zavrina the opportunity to paint in the Quarter.

Zavrina had known she was a witch from a young age. Her grandmother didn't see any reason for her not to know; although she wasn't allowed to practice any until she was twelve. Her cousin Emily, was a very gifted witch and Zavrina loved that Amelia let Emily stay with her while she attended Tulane. Emily had been training Zavrina via Skype and she helped her start her very own grimoire.

While painting the setting sun one evening in her backyard Zavrina felt a surge of magic course through her and then settle into a pulse. Mystic Falls, Virginia crossed her mind for whatever reason and she just knew she had to go there. She packed up her supplies and ran into the house.

"Where's the fire, chere?" her father Robert asked as she ran through the kitchen.

"I have to go, Daddy," she said.

"Where?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Zavrina told him, "but it something magical."

"Alright, I'll rent a car for you. Do you want me to come along?" Robert asked as he pulled out his tablet.

"I've got this, Daddy. I've flown unaccompanied before and I'm a witch. I can handle it," she said with a smile, patting her concerned father's arm.

"Well, get packed up, Z. I'll make the arrangements," Robert said as she ran from the kitchen.

Zavrina hurried around her room collecting anything and everything she might need for this trip. Excitement was the only emotion she could muster. She had thought that her grandmother and Emily were the only two Bennett witches in the world but this pulse, it must mean something different.

She packed her clothes, a few small canvases, her electronics, her grimoire and lastly her art box. It was a gift from the very handsome and kind, Klaus Mikaelson. He had brought it to her last summer when she was visiting her grandmother in New Orleans.

_"__Hello," Zavrina said as she stepped out on to her grandmother's porch. _

_ "Hello, Zavrina," Klaus said with a crooked grin, showcasing his dimple. "thank you for meeting with me."_

_ "Of course," she said smiling. She loved the formal nature of the Mikaelson brothers.. _

_ "__This is for you," he said handing her a thin, medium size wooden box that was tied with a red ribbon. _

_ "What is this, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked with a smile as she open__ed__ it._

_ "It's an art box," Klaus had answered with a smirk. "Any artist worth their salt has a good art box."_

_ "How do you know I'm a good artist?" Zavrina asked puzzled. As far as she knew, Klaus had never seen her work._

_ "I've __seen __you painting in the Quarter and that __portrait__ of your grandmother in the living room is beautiful."_

_ "How'd you see that?"_

_ "From the porch swing, love," he chuckled._

_ "Oh...right," Zavrina said, heat rushing to her cheeks. "Thank you again, Mr. Mikaelson. I love it," she said happily, wrapping her arms around him. She felt Klaus hesitate for a moment before he put his arms around her._

_ "You're welcome, Zavrina," he said, his cheek on the top of her head. __Zavrina decided in that moment that Klaus Mikaelson was one of the best people she knew. He didn't have to gift her with anything but he had gone out of his way to bring her the art box._

Zavrina took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow she would embark on a journey to whatever the pulse meant and hopefully more Bennetts. The next morning, Robert helped her bring her bags downstairs and he drove her to the airport in Shreveport. He explained about her connector in New Orleans and she told him that she knew the drill. Robert kissed his daughter as she headed out.

Zavrina got on her connector at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport excited about what was awaiting her in Virginia. She silently thanked her dad for booking her on a flight with a wifi connection. She didn't know what'd she do for two hours without Tumblr. While she was going in on someone who had just dissed her favorite pairing in her favorite fandom, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Emily.

**"****Hey Z, where are you?" **

** "Plane," Zavrina text back. "Dad got me a connector and a flight to Mystic Falls."**

** "Good. We're headed that way," Emily text.**

** "****See ya soon!"**

** "Bye, Zavrina. Be safe."**

** "Stop being a worrier, Em. Bye," Zavrina text back before she put her phone down.**

She finished her rant and settled in to read some fanfiction. Zavrina reread some of her favorites; keeping her face plain while reading the dirty ones that her father would kill her over if he knew she read them and crying over the particularly sad, gut-wrenching ones. When the seatbelt light came on she put her tablet away and prepared to land. She was finally in Richmond.

As she got off the plane, grabbed her bags and headed to the rental counter, she realized that she had no idea where Mystic Falls was located. She asked the nice lady at the desk and she told her it was an hour drive, straight shot. She smiled and loaded her things into the SUV that Robert had rented her before getting behind the wheel. She turned the car on, touched the GPS and watched it come to life.

"Mystic Falls," Zavrina said to it.

"Calculating directions to Mystic Falls, Virginia," the robotic lady said as the GPS beeped. Suddenly, the screen showed a map and she was off. While she was waiting, she had hooked up her iPod. She jammed to her favorite songs as she cruised the highway. The GPS was guiding her but she didn't really need it. The pulse she felt beckoning her toward her destination was so great.

As Zavrina crossed Wickery Bridge, she spotted a lithe black woman on the side of the road with the hood of her car up. There was smoke everywhere. She pulled over and got out.

"Hi. Is everything ok?" she asked the woman.

"Uh, no. I was driving and then suddenly...smoke," the woman said with a grimace. "I don't know what to do."

"I can take a look," Zavrina offered. "My dad taught me all about cars," she said stepping up to the car. She examined it closely and realized that she had a broken fanbelt. She ran back to her car and grabbed a pair of her least favorite leggings and began to do some make-shift repairs.

"Thank you so much," the woman said as she watched the teenage girl. "I'm Jessica Bennett, by the way."

"Bennett?" Zavrina said, standing to look her in the eyes; a large grin on her face. "I'm a Bennett, too. Zavrina." Jessica smiled wide as Zavrina went back to her repairs. When she was finished she wiped her hands off on one of her paint t-shirts and stood to look Jessica in the eyes again. "Are you as excited as I am about whatever is..." she started but was interrupted by a large, meaty hand covering her mouth and shoving some kind of herbs down her throat. She saw a devilish grin, stretch across Jessica's face right before everything faded to black.

* * *

When Zavrina awoke she was tied to a chair in the center of an anti-magic symbol on the floor of an old but quaint house. She took a quick look around and studied her surroundings. Her abilities as an artist came in handy in this situation. As long as she could keep her eyes sweeping the room, she could memorize it. Every window, every exit, every detail on every petal of every flower in the room.

"Ahh, you must be Zavrina Bennett," an elderly woman said as she entered the room; a tall graying man beside her. "I am Anna Kirkland and this is my brother Andrew. We are the Leaders of the Gemini Coven."

"So?" Zavrina questioned. She was afraid and confused but she refused to let them know it.

"Don't be rude, child," Andrew said sternly. "We have taken you as collateral. When Bonnie Bennett returns what she took, you will be returned safely to your family and father."

"I don't even know who that is," Zavrina told them honestly.

"Do not lie," Anna hissed.

"Just let me go," she said. "I don't know who Bonnie is and I don't know what you're talking about." Anna and Andrew shared a glance before turning their attention back on the young girl.

"This is, Jessica and Jesse Klein," Andrew said as the lady from the side of the road and a tall black man with striking features entered the room. They will care for you until this is over," he informed her before he and Anna left. Jessica and Jesse followed them out and Zavrina was alone. She let the tears that she was fighting fall. She didn't understand what the Gemini Coven wanted with her; she didn't know who Bonnie was and she didn't know why she couldn't feel the pulse anymore. She hoped that it was just the anti-magic ward and not that she had been cut off from this Bonnie girl and the rest of her family.


	8. Scooby gang, Bennetts, dinner is ready

**A/N: Hey guys! So we have the next chapter for you guys. So this one is a bit of filler and the next on will be that too. Chapter 10 will be meatier. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer on previous chapters.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

All of the Bennett Witches and the Mystic Falls Gang was silent after Bonnie's phone call. Everyone was determined to get Zavrina back but it was the getting her back that had caused the silence. No one had any idea of how to find out where she was.

"Why can't we just do a locator spell and go get her?" Arissa's snotty voice asked breaking the silence and everyone from their thoughts.

"You could do that," Luke said rolling his eyes at the young witch with the bad attitude. "but it probably wouldn't matter?"

"Why not?" Benny questioned.

"The Gemini Coven are the masters of cloaking," Liv answered. "Even if you find her, there will be nothing to find once you get there."

"I can see through the cloak," Enzo told the group. "That's now I knew how to find Joshua and Jeffery."

"Maybe so, but that was two people, Enzo," Trace said, grabbing his hand. "Chances are, whoever took Zavrina, is way more than just two."

"Trace is right," Bonnie said. "We need to figure out exactly who we're dealing with before we make any moves."

"We already know that," Arissa said annoyed. "It's the Gemini Coven. Enzo just said he can see through the cloak or whatever. So why don't you just do the locator spell oh great leader and let him and these vampires go get her."

"Hush up now, chere," Amelia said before anyone else could speak.

"I'm just saying," Arissa said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"What part of hush up, didn't you get?" Pauline snapped. "That means don't talk again. You get that?" she said her eyes trained on Arissa's; daring her to speak again. The teenager folded her arms across her chest and remained silent.

"What ya got to eat, chere?" Amelia asked Damon with a smile. "We gots ta eat." Everyone smiled at the lightened mood.

"Come on, brother," Damon said. "We've got mouths to feed," he said as he and Stefan left the room.

"Bonnie, where da bafroom?" Amelia asked.

"Down the hall and to the right," Bonnie informed her as she helped her up.

"I can pee alone, girl," Amelia said to Emily, who had made a move to help her. When Amelia finally got to the bathroom she was happy to see the there was a small shower. She turned it on and pulled out her cell phone that Emily had taught her how to use. She pressed the contacts and slid her finger along the screen until she found the name she was looking for.

**"****Hello, Miss Amelia," Klaus' voice said on the other end.**

** "Hello, Niky," Amelia said easing herself down on the lid of the toilet. **

** "Is everything alright?" he questioned.**

** "I know you askin' 'bout Caroline," she laughed. "She good. That ain't why I'm callin'." Klaus was silent for a moment. "My granbaby been stole."**

** "Emily?"**

** "Zavrina."**

** "By who?" she could hear ****the**** sudden anger in his voice.**

** "Calm down, chere," Amelia told him. "We Bennetts gon' git her."**

** "I don't understand," Klaus said. "Do you not want my help?"**

** "No baby. We gon' git her. I just want you to kno****w****dat**** Zavrina missin****'****. I know you love her."**

** "I do. Thank you. Please, if you need anything call."**

** "I will, chere. Bye bye," Amelia said.**

** "Goodbye, Miss Amelia," Klaus said before ending the call. **Amelia turned off the shower, washed her hands after touching the toilet and made her way back to the living room.

* * *

Damon ans Stefan moved around the large Salvatore kitchen with practiced ease. They didn't say much but Stefan was curious about what Damon was thinking and feeling.

"So now what?" Stefan asked his older brother.

"What do you you mean, now what? We get Zavrina back from the weirdo Gemini Coven," Damon said.

"No, I know that, I guess I'm wondering how you feel seeing a room full of Bennett witches," Stefan said.

"Relieved," Damon said honestly.

"Relieved?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah. It means that even though I was a shitty protector they endured," he told his brother.

"Damon, don't this that way," Stefan told him.

"Why? It's true. I haven't lived up to my end of my agreement with Emily. Now that I've met them there is no way I'm ever going to shirk my responsibilities again," Damon said adamantly.

Stefan nodded his agreement and hid his smile. He was proud of Damon. Every time his brother showed signs of the man he used to be Stefan's pride and love for him grew.

"Ok. Do you have any ideas on getting Zavrina back?" Stefan asked.

"Nope, not yet but I'm Damon. I'll think of something and it will be brilliant," Damon said with a smirk.

"Right," Stefan said rolling his eyes.

xxx

While the Salvatore brothers cooked dinner the rest of the room became more acquainted.

"Hello," Mary said to Jeremy Gilbert, who was standing by the window looking outside.

"Hi," he said as he smiled briefly.

"I'm honored to meet you," she said beaming.

"Um...thanks," Jeremy said shocked.

"How do you do it?" Mary asked.

"Do what?" Jeremy asked.

"Not kill vampires," she said plainly.

"It's not without difficultly at times. It's easy not to kill Elena and Caroline. It's more difficult with Stefan and Trace but it's almost impossible with Damon and Enzo," Jeremy told her honestly.

"Elena I understand but can you explain the rest?" Mary implored.

"I've known Caroline my entire life, she's like family. Stefan's ok but he is a ripper and I have to remember it's what he is not who he is. It's difficult with Trace because I haven't known her that long. I hate Damon and Enzo but Enzo and I haven't really gotten to know each other but that's because he tried to kill me on our first meeting," Jeremy told Mary. "Damon is another matter altogether. He owes my sister and now Bonnie his life," Jeremy said his jaw clenched.

"Oh," Mary said. "Damon seemed all right to me and Bonnie seems to care for him," Mary said. She had no way of knowing that was the exact wrong thing to say. The younger Gilbert stiffened his spine and turned to face Mary.

"You seem like a nice lady so I'm going to help you out," Jeremy said his voice steely, "Damon Salvatore is a di...jerk," he said his manners not allowing him to be crass in front of Mary. "Don't trust him. Someone always gets hurt and usually that person is named Bonnie," Jeremy spat. He turned and strode from Mary.

Mary was sure she saw hurt and rejection in Jeremy's eyes. She didn't know if Damon had earned the contempt she heard coming from Jeremy but she she wasn't going to let his opinion of Damon color her own.

"Scooby gang, Bennetts, dinner is ready," Damon Salvatore said as he turned and led them all to the dining room.


	9. Dinner Conversations

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So here is the next chapter of RM: Zavrina. It's a little bit of filler and a little bit not. There's lots of interpersonal relationship stuff in this one. The next chapter will be more about the rescuing. Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any words, characters, words or phrases from either the books or television show or anything else you can find outside of fandom. The OCs belong to us.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.  
**

* * *

The Mystic Falls Gang and the Bennetts sat down to a dinner of Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and broccoli, a fresh garden salad and garlic bread. They all fit at the enormous Salvatore dining room table. Once everyone was served dinner, conversation began.

"Lena, Luke and Liv are going to teach us to activate our twin powers," Benny told her sister. "That's if you can pull yourself away from Stefan," she said with a wink.

"What are twin powers?" Selena asked Liv, ignoring her sister's comment about Stefan.

"Twin witches can do things other witches can't do because of their connection to each other," Liv explained, smiling.

"Oh that seems awesome," Lena said.

"I know right!" Benny said. "But seriously. What about Stefan?" she asked her sister.

"Nothing to tell, Mariah," she said.

Luke laughed, "Twin telepathy would come in handy right now, huh?"

"You can do that?" the Bennett twins asked simultaneously.

"Yes!" both Parker twins said simultaneously, causing both sets of twins to laugh.

* * *

Pauline had been watching everyone. That was how she got to know people. When people were unaware of scrutiny they let their true selves show. She had been wanting to talk to Mary since the moment her rude daughter opened her mouth. Now was as good a time as any.

"Mary, what's wrong with you?" Pauline asked frankly.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked, shocked at the question.

"No excuse for your daughter's behavior; which comes back on you," she said pulling no punches.

"Well Arissa is young..."Mary started.

"Bull," Pauline interrupted. "Young don't excuse rude and arrogance. Youth does not excuse her behavior since she's been in this house," she said. Joanna looked disapprovingly at Pauline but she only shrugged.

"I know that," Mary said, "but it's a phase, I'm sure," she said, although she wasn't sure.

"Mary, we're family. I'm old and I don't have time to sugarcoat things. That girl's attitude is going to cause more problems than not and it's your job as her mother to shut her up," Pauline finished. Mary nodded in agreement. She know that Arissa's hostility was going to be and issue. She just hoped her daughter would be better for the lessons she learned while in Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Bonnie, when are we going to discuss him," Abby said cutting her eyes to Damon.

"Never," Bonnie deadpanned.

"Wrong answer, Bonnie," Abby responded.

"What's to say? You disapprove. I know. I'm an adult. My choice. Damon is my choice," Bonnie said the remade witch.

"Why he's your choice is what we need to discuss," Abby told her.

"You don't know him and you're not going to listen to me, so I have nothing to say," Bonnie said, irritation setting in.

"He is horrible and vile. He's evil," Abby stated emphatically.

"I have looked evil in the eye. True evil and it is not Damon Salvatore. Damon and I are together. Deal with it, Abby. You don't really have a choice," Bonnie said with an edge to her voice. The flames on the candles in the room jumped and Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand under the table to calm her. "I'm sorry she said those things," Bonnie whispered to him.

"It's ok Bon Bon. I've been called worse," Damon reassured her with a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Not at the table, Damon," Alaric said.

"Sorry, Dad," Damon said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

* * *

Amelia had wanted to talk to Matt and now was her opportunity. She wondered why he surrounded himself in the supernatural. As a human, it wasn't very safe.

"Hey dere, Cap. Can I ask ya a question?" Amelia asked in her thick Cajun accent.

"Sure, Miss Amelia," Matt said.

"Why ya keep yaself surrount by de supanaturl?" she asked.

"I don't know. Elena, Caroline and Tyler are my childhood friends. Bad luck landed them in the world of the supernatural. They're my friends regardless of how I feel about vampires," he told her honestly.

"Dey keep ya safe?" she asked.

"I guess," he answered.

"Dat's gud," she answered with a smile. "How ya feel bout vampires?" she asked curious.

"I'm not exactly a fan. But it would be childish and wrong to paint all vampires with the same brush," Matt said.

"Ya know dat some gud and dat some bad. Ya gotta judge each one ya meet based on dem not on wat dey is," Amelia told the blue eyed man.

"Yes ma'am. I know that and it's hard for me as a human to understand but it's either try or find all new friends," Matt said with a chuckle.

"Gud friends is hard to come by. Ya hold on tight to dem when ya has 'em," Amelia told him patting his hand.

* * *

"Emily, are you ok?" Caroline asked her new friend.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Zavrina. Wondering if she's ok. If she's eating, if she has a place to sleep, if she's hurt," Emily said with a frown.

"I understand. Don't worry, we'll get her back," Caroline assured her.

"I'm a natural worrier. My grandmother says I worry like an old lady," Emily told her.

"I'm a natural planner and a little bit neurotic but vampirism has mellowed me out, a little," the blond chuckled.

"I hope we find her," the Bennett witch said.

"We will. I promise," Caroline said.

* * *

Arissa sat beside Jeremy at dinner. She watched him watch Bonnie and Damon exchange a small kiss before the latter was reprimanded by Ric. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem with Damon?" she whispered to him. He glanced at her.

"Bonnie is my ex," he muttered. "It's literally been a few days and he's already flaunting."

"Oh," she said. "Why'd you break up?" she asked confused. Jeremy Gilbert was hot and one of The Five. A magical being created by one of her ancestors. Why would anyone break up with him?

"Some nonsense about her not seeing a me and her anymore," he said. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter now."

"It matters," Arissa said. "She chose that _vampire_ over you. You're a hunter. It's an honorable thing."

"That doesn't matter to her," he said. "And he's your protector or some shit, right?"

"It should matter to her," she smiled. "It matters to me. And so what? I just met him today and he must be completely sucky at his job because he's never protected me from anything." Jeremy returned her smile.

* * *

"You're very beautiful," Joanna said to Jo.

"Oh," she smiled. "Thank you."

"You used to be magic didn't you?" she asked her.

"I did but I had to be stripped in order to protect my coven," Jo explained.

"That was very noble of you," Joanna said patting her hand. "That much have taken a toll on you. Losing your magic."

"Actually no," Jo said. "I hadn't used magic in so long anyway. A family tragedy gave me pause on the magic using."

"I understand that."  
"So giving it up to protect my coven and my brother and sister was a very small, like tiny price to pay."

"And you're in love?" Joanna asked, her eyes flashing down the table to Ric.

"Yeah," Jo blushed slightly. "It's crazy. I've had boyfriends before but with Ric it's like..."

"Breathing?" Joanna finished with a smile. Jo nodded. "It was like that with Lucy's dad, Clyde. He was the love of my life."

"What happened?" Jo asked, taking her hand.

"He died in his sleep," Joanna said with a squeeze to the doctor's hand. "He had been sick with pneumonia so, it was good he went that way." she said with a sad smile. They were both silent for a moment before Jo spoke.

"Are you worried about Zavrina?"

"Yes. I don't know much about the Gemini Coven but I know that twin magic is different," Joanna said.

"My siblings and I will do whatever we can. Help any way we can," Jo assured her.

"I know baby," Joanna said with a smile and another squeeze to the doctor's hand.

* * *

Lucy watched as Trace wiped Alfredo sauce off of Enzo's face.

"You drink blood, don't get a spot on you. You eat normal food and you get more on yourself then you do in your mouth," Trace teased.

"Good thing I only need blood to survive then, isn't it, love?" Enzo chuckled. Trace leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Not at the table, Trace," Jo reprimanded.

"Sorry," Trace laughed.

"How long have you guys been together?" Lucy questioned.

"A month?" Enzo said.

"Something like that," Trace nodded. "Why?"

"It seems like longer," Lucy told them.

"Doesn't it?" Tyler chimed in. "They're gross."

"Who asked you, Tyler?" Enzo asked. Tyler rolled his eyes and turned back to Liv.

"We just met," Trace told Lucy. "I liked him instantly."

"I liked her too," Enzo said, placing his hand on her cheek and caressed it with the pad of his thumb. "She's beautiful, funny and exciting. What's not the like?" Lucy smiled. Even though they were vampires and she wasn't all that fond of vampires, Enzo and Trace were cute.

* * *

"We're not really protected here," Ric said to Damon.

"I know but what are we supposed to do about that little problem?" Damon asked.

"I was thinking protection spell."

"Good idea."  
"I do have them from time to time," Ric smirked.

"Few and far between, my friend," Damon teased. "Bon?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"Ric and I think..." he began but was interrupted by Ric coughing. "Ok, _Alaric_ thinks that you should put a protection spell on the house."

"That's a good idea," Bonnie agreed. "So, I'm going to put a protection spell on the house. It's not the safest place," she announced to the table.

"Ya think?" Tyler said. "This is where you were when they tried to take your soul."

"Yeah thanks, Ty," Bonnie said, eyes wide.

"Hold on dere, Cap," Amelia said. "Who tryin' to snatch souls?"

"The Gemini Coven," Liv answered, shame in her voice.

"We prevented it," Jo added.

"I feel like asking why is the right thing to do," Lucy said, her eyes on Bonnie.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like retelling. So, long story short, they wanted to trap me and force me to keep their coven protected but it didn't turn out in their favor."

"So now Zavrina is being held hostage because you couldn't help them out?" Arissa spat.

"Arissa, be quiet," Mary said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"But Mom, she just said..." Arissa started.

"Your mother said to be quiet," Pauline interrupted. "That was not a suggestion."

"I was just saying..." the young witch started again.

"Arissa, stop talking!" Mary yelled. "Do _not_ say another word until spoken to." Arissa looked at her mother wide eyed. She had no idea what had gotten into her lately. She never yelled at her and now she was yelling at her in front of a bunch of people. "Please Bonnie. What were you saying about a protection spell?"

"I was just saying that I was going to put one on the boarding house," Bonnie answered.

"Me, Amelia and Joanna will help," Pauline added. Bonnie nodded her thanks.

After dinner the four Bennett witches went outside and stood on the four sides of the house.

_"Ab omni periculo et invisibilium domum hanc,"_ they chanted as they raised their hands toward the house. _"Ab omni periculo et invisibilium domum hanc,"_ they repeated. When they finished they returned to the study with the rest of the Bennetts and the Mystic Falls Gang.

"Is it done?" Damon asked as Bonnie snuggled up to him on the couch, despite the disapproving looks from Abby and Lucy.

"Yep," she smiled.

"I feel safer already," he grinned.

"Ya'll head on to bed," Pauline said on her way out of the room. "We gotta Bennett to start getting back tomorrow."

"She right," Amelia said as Caroline and Emily helped her stand to her feet. "We all needs ta sleep. Keep sharp."

"Well, you heard 'em," Ric said getting to his feet. "Bed, now. Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, stay here. The Lockwood house isn't protected." Everyone nodded and did as they were told and filed out of the study and up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading everyone. Be sure to check out _The Bridge by Princess976. _It's a TVD/Transformation crossover.  
**

**Translation:****_Ab omni periculo et invisibilium domum hanc = Protect this house from all danger seen and unseen  
_**


	10. But we Bennetts witches, chere

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest update for RM:Z. We hope you all enjoy this one! Let us know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer on previous chapters.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Joanna woke with the sun and made her way down to the Salvatore kitchen. She opened the pantry and began to take things out for breakfast. While she was peeling potatoes, Amelia entered the kitchen.

"Mornin'," Joanna said as she watched Amelia sit in the chair opposite her.

"Mornin', Chere," Amelia replied.

"How are you this morning?" Joanna asked.

"Fine, worried bout my youngun, doe," Amelia answered.

"How did you make it down the stairs?" Joanna asked curious.

"Dat nice Salvatore boy, Stefan," Amelia said.

"Oh," Joanna said. "I figured I'd have breakfast ready when everyone got up this morning," Joanna said.

"Pass me a heavy bottom sauce pan, da butta, suga and da salt," Amelia said. She placed the things in the pan and asked Joanna to melt the butter and boil the mixture. "Bring me da flour, four eggs, a wooden spoon and da vanilla." Amelia added the ingredients and beat the mix until it was smooth.

"What are you making?" Joanna asked.

"Beignets, chere," Amelia informed her.

"They smell delicious," Joanna smiled.

"I needs a skillet," Amelia said as Joanna placed a skillet on the stove. Amelia pulled herself from the table. Once she was at the stove, she poured olive oil into the skillet and once it was hot she began to drop balls of dough into the hot oil.

"Do you have any ideas about getting Zavrina back?" Joanna asked.

"No. I ain't never dealt wit da Gemini Coven," Amelia said.

"Me either but it seems like they can't be trusted," Joanna said.

"Not if dey stealin' babies," Amelia said.

"Right. They can not have that child on the magic," Joanna said.

"Sho you right!" Amelia agreed. The two ladies continued to chat and cook until they were joined in the kitchen by Lucy.

"Luc, take these things to the dining room," Joanna told her daughter. Lucy complied and before she finished Stefan materialized to help. When all the food was on the table Stefan zoomed upstairs to tell everyone that breakfast was ready. When everyone was seated with a fixed plate, Ric addressed the room.

"Does anyone have any ideas about our next step?" Ric asked.

"Is the entire Gemini Coven responsible or just a few members?" Mary asked.

"We don't know. Dr. Ex witchy is going to call daddy dearest to find out," Damon said with a smirk.

"Fine," Jo said pulling out her phone. "Dad, it's Josette," she said.

"Hello Josette," he answered.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Bonnie's cousin has been kidnapped. She won't be returned until Bonnie returns her family's magic," Jo told him.

"I don't know anything about that, I swear. Only a few members were aware that our coven was guarding the Bennett magic. So it's unlikely that any plot is widespread," Joshua Parker told his oldest child.

"Who would know then?" Jo asked.

"Anna, Andrew and their guard," Joshua said.

"Where are they?" Jo asked him.

"I don't know. They left a few hours after you did. They said they had coven business to attend to and they took Jeffery, Jennifer, Jesse and Jessica with them," Joshua said.

"Is that then entire guard?" Jo asked.

"No, they left Annabelle and Abel in charge with a few guard members," he said.

"Thank you, Dad," she said.

"Josette, please understand that while I do not condone their actions I can't help you further. It's against my oath to the coven. Lucas and Olivia are adults and I can't order them to anything but please make sure they understand," Joshua stressed.

"Understand what?" Jo asked her voice strained.

"That by helping in the retrieval of the Bennett witch they are undermining the wishes of the coven. It is punishable by death or banishment. And because no Bennett witch is going to help create another prison world, death is certain," Joshua said sadly.

"No! Luke and Liv are their successors. They can't do that!" Jo said upset.

"They are current leaders. Lucas and Olivia have made it clear they do not want to be in a leadership role. Anna and Andrew are doing what is best for the coven," Joshua said.

"No, Anna and Andrew are power hungry and they won't get away with it," Jo said to her father.

"Just be careful. All of you," Joshua said before he ended the call. The entire table sat in silence.

"What the fuck is wrong with them?" Trace asked in the silence.

"Trace, language!" Ric said sternly. Trace looked around at the elderly Bennetts and her face bore a look of contrition.

"Sorry; but seriously what is wrong with them?" she asked them. "No offense," she added looking at Luke and Liv.

"None taken," Luke said with a grim smile.

"What's the big deal? They don't even have to be involved. We can just send Damon to get her," Arissa said snidely. "He's supposed to be the great Bennett protector or whatever, right? It seems like this rescue mission is a job for him," she said shrugging.

"Anybody have a _good_ idea?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes at the obnoxious teenager.

"That is a good idea! You are just mad because something may happen to your vampire boytoy," Arissa said nastily.

"It's not a good idea because you thought of it simply to put Damon in danger. That is not ok with me," Bonnie said raising her voice.

"Enough!" Ric said. "Twin magic is powerful and no one person, vampire of not is going to be able to do it alone. So we need a plan that involves all of us in one way or another," Ric finished. Arissa huffed and crossed her arms. Mary gave her a warning look with Arissa ignored.

"Is there a way to get around the cloaking spell?" Stefan asked.

"Yes and no," Liv answered.

"If a magical object comes into contact with it then the cloak is broken," Luke said.

"But on one is going to randomly just throw things and hope for the damn best," Pauline said.

"There is a spell to take the cloak down," Luke said.

"Good! You and crazy locks can do that, we'll storm the house or whatever and viola, Bennett rescued," Damon said.

"No," Liv said, rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, eying the twins wearily.

"Liv and I aren't strong enough. Not even together," Luke said.

"We saw you take on more Gemini witches than that in Oregon and you were alone," Jeremy said.

"I know but that was a regular lunar spell. It didn't require twin powers," Luke tried to explain.

"You have a table full of witches! Get them to help!" Caroline said.

"Not that easy. The cloaking spell is a Gemini creation," Jo said.

"Meaning what?" Pauline asked.

"Only Gemini can undo it," Liv answered.

"Do you mean from your coven or just Gemini?" Benny asked.

"Any Gemini," Liv said.

"Awesome!" Lena and Benny answered together. "We'll help," they said again in unison.

"We still won't be strong enough," Liv said sadly.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because the people doing the cloak are six of the most powerful in our coven. We may be able to weaken it but weakened is still invisible," Luke said.

"Not for me, mate," Enzo chimed in.

"That could work," Ric said, "if you weaken it enough for Enzo to see the rest of the witches could direct some kind of pulse toward it to reveal where they are holding her and then we storm the house," Ric said.

"That's a brilliant plan except for one thing," Tyler said.

"What?" Ric asked.

"We don't have any idea where she is. At all," Tyler answered.

"Right," Ric said.

"Will a locator spell give us her general location?" Lucy asked the Parkers.

"No. We can do cloaks on the move so they probably cloaked the minute they grabbed her and they wouldn't have any reason to lift it. Locator spells can't penetrate the cloak," Liv said with a hint of pride.

"But we Bennetts witches, chere. Da strongest since Salem. I thinks we may can get through dat dere cloak," Amelia said.

"Even if it's not an exact location, it's a start," Ric said.

* * *

Zavrina woke with a start; her head snapping up when she heard someone enter the room she was trapped in. She tried again to free her wrists from the arms of the chair she was tied to with no success.

Jesse placed a table in front of her and Jessica placed a tray on it. It had gummy looking scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast and a cup of tea. Jesse untied one of her wrists so that she could feed herself. As much as she wanted to knock the plate to the floor, she was too practical and hungry to do so. She knew she should keep her strength up. She was worried about why she didn't feel the pulse anymore but she assumed it was because of the anti-magic circle she was being kept inside of.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Zavrina asked after she had finished her bland tasting breakfast.

"That is up to your thieving family," Jesse answered.

"What?" Zavrina asked confused. She knew her grandmother and her cousin had never stolen anything.

"Bonnie has stolen from our coven and we want it back!" Jessica said shrilly.

"I don't know any Bonnie. What do I have to do with this?" Zavrina asked still confused.

You have everything to do with this. Without you, they are less than twelve," Jesse said as he tied her wrist back to the arm of the chair. Jessica removed the tray from the table, which Jesse removed and they exited the room.

Zavrina knew that at least twelve witches made a coven but she only knew two other Bennetts. She guessed that whoever Bonnie was she was a Bennett as well. She didn't know if Bonnie had stolen anything but her instincts told her that a relative of hers wouldn't steal from other witches.

That left Zavrina at square one trying to figure out what was happening. The more she thought, the more tired she became. As she drifted off to sleep it occurred to her that her breakfast had been drugged.


	11. Dis belong to my Zavrina

**A/N: Hey guys! So this one is a bit of a long one. I (MsMKT86) had a lot of information to get in. BTW, I love Trace (zeejack) in this chapter! Speaking of zeejack, thank you for mentioning in a review about Abby and her status as a mother in Bon's live. The nickname Damon gives her in this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Let us know what you think.**

**Sidenote: My sister and I have NOT seen the TVD finale yet! So please do not spoil it for us. Thanks!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from either the books or television show, Camero, or anything else you can find outside of fandom. The OCs and Fell Forest belong solely to Princess976 and myself.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Damon asked, stepping out on to the grassy lawn where Bonnie sat.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Lie," he said sitting down beside her.

"Damon, be honest with me," she said turning to him. "Should I have taken this on?"

"Taken what on?" he questioned, brow furrowed. "The whole coven thing?" she nodded. "Where's this coming from, Bon?"

"I've had this magic for two days and it's already gained me an enemy," Bonnie said.

"Ok, so yes, you had this magic for a few days but the enemy was already there," Damon told her. "I think that's one of the reasons they wanted to keep you in the prison world," he said, brushing her hair from her face, "they knew that if you got out and found out about the magic you'd be coming for it and you did."

"I guess," she said leaning against him. "I'm worried about Zavrina."

"Me too."

"A locator spell is our best bet for right now."

"Do you think they used the cloak?" Damon asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know; just throwing out idea," he chuckled. "We're gonna get her."

"I know," she said sadly.

"We'll get her and she'll be perfect."

"I know."

"So what about this locator spell?"

"We have to do one," she said. "even if it's just to pinpoint were she was. I don't know, but it's a start."

"What can I do?" Damon questioned.

"Keep Arissa quiet?" Bonnie teased.

"I would if I could," Damon joked, his face changing. "But I think her mom likes her alive." Bonnie laughed even though she probably shouldn't have. She needed that release. The worry and stress she had been carrying around since that phone call was really starting to weigh on her. "Come on," Damon said getting to his feet. "You've gotta tell you coven your plan of action." he held his hand out to her and she put her in his. Damon pulled her body close to his and kissed her soundly.

"I'm ready," she said once they broke apart. Bonnie took his hand and led him back toward the house.

* * *

"You were kinda right, you know," Jeremy said to Arissa, who was sitting on the couch alone in the study.

"About what?" she asked.

"Damon going to get Zavrina," he told her.

"I know, right?"

"But I could've told you that Bonnie was going to jump to the defense of him."

"I don't know why," Arissa said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know either," Jeremy chuckled.

"I think that the Parker twins are lying about not being able to take down the cloak."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't make sense to me. If the two of them are supposed to be the leaders of the Gemini Coven then why can't they take down the stupid "Gemini special" or whatever?" Arissa air quoted, turning to face him on the couch.

"I don't know," Jeremy said.

"I don't trust them," she said.

"It kinda seems like you shouldn't."

"Isn't Liv dating your friend?"

"Tyler and I are friendly. Not friends."

"So you don't care about her?" Arissa asked.

"Not if she's helping to hurt your family," Jeremy said.

"Oh," she said blushing slightly.

"You guys didn't do anything to deserve what's happening," he said. She nodded in agreement. "And I think that your family should treat you better."

"What?"

"Everyone's always telling you shut you. It's not cool."

"I'm the youngest."

"So? I'm the youngest too, but that doesn't mean I don't speak up when I have something to say," Jeremy told her. "You shouldn't just take "be quiet" and let it go just because you're young."

"You're right," Arissa smiled. "Thanks, Jeremy," she grinned.

"No problem, Rissa," he smiled back before getting to his feet and leaving the study.

* * *

"Hey," Stefan said as he sat down beside Lena at the kitchen table. "What are you doing?" he said looking over at her laptop.

"Oh, um, looking at my Granny's grimoire," she said. "Benny and I scanned it and put it on zips so that we would always have it."

"That was a good idea," he smiled. "Find anything useful?"

"Lot of things," she returned his smile. "Bennetts know a lot about a lot."

"So what does Granny think we should do?" he smirked.

"Locator spell," Lena said with a coy smile.

"Seems like a good idea," he said. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think that the locator spell is the only thing we have in our arsenal right now," she said. Stefan nodded and returned his gaze back the grimore she was scrolling through.

"Is that your grandmother?" Stefan asked placing his hand on top of hers to stop her from scrolling. Selena tried to keep you heart rate under control because she knew that Stefan would be able to hear it quicken. She glanced at their hands then back up to the screen.

"Yeah," she said releasing the breath she was holding, "that Helen Bennett."

"She's very beautiful," Stefan smiled.

"Thank you," Lena said returning his smile as he got up from the table.

"I can see the family resemblance," he said flirtatiously as he felt the kitchen. Lena felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She closed her laptop and ran to find her sister.

* * *

When Damon and Bonnie came back into the house he called everyone to the living room. Once everyone was assembled, Bonnie cleared her throat,

"I think that a locator spell is the only thing we can do."

"I agree," Liv said. "Even though they're probably cloaked we should still be able to get some kind of location."

"Yeah, at least that way we'll have a lead to somewhere instead of nowhere," Luke added. Arissa rolled her eyes at the Parker twins. Tyler noticed but he didn't say anything.

"Do you guys think that we should do the locator spell and then just immediately try to get her?" Bonnie questioned.

"No way," Luke said. "I think that maybe a search team or something would be best."

"Ok. It's settled," Damon chimed in. "Bonnie and the Bennetts will get all witchy, Stefan, Enzo, Trace and myself with hunt down the creepy Gemini Coven and then we'll..."

"We'll what?" Trace asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We'll...cross that bridge when we come to it," Damon said in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess that'll work," Liv nodded.

"Why are we even listening to the two of them?" Arissa spat, getting to her feet; her index and middle fingers pointed at Luke and Liv.

"What?" Liv asked, annoyance in her voice.

"You heard me," the youngest Bennett witch said turning to look directly at the Parker twins.

"I think she meant what are you talking about?" Luke said trying to bring a little calm to the situation.

"I talking about that you two are the last two people we should be taking advice from," Arissa spat.

"Why is that?" Liv asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Because Jeremy and I were right," Arissa told her. Tyler's eyes were instantly on the young Gilbert.

"Meaning what?" Liv questioned nastily.

"_Meaning_ that you and your brother, and probably your sister, are working against us," Arissa stated. "You're set to be the leaders of the Gemini Coven. How do we know this isn't just some plot to prove that you're worthy of leadership, huh? Why can't you take down that freaking cloak or whatever?" Arissa said, raising her voice. "What did you do when you left the house before we all got here?"

"None of your damn business but I'm pretty sure we weren't gone long enough to set up this whole elaborate plan," Liv spat.

"Arissa, I think you need to probably sit down, honey," Trace said.

"Don't honey me, vampire! I'm right about this!" Arissa yelled turning her ire on Trace.

"The name is Trace," she said getting to her feet, "and you are embarrassing yourself into another universe, so maybe you should take that stadium of seats that waiting for you before something bad happens to you."

"Don't threat me," Arissa said venomously.

"I don't make threats. I make promises," Trace growled.

"That's enough!" Pauline yelled.

"I was just about to say that," Ric said.

"I want to know what the hell Jeremy's talking about," Tyler commented.

"I didn't say I didn't trust them," Jeremy defended, "I just said that maybe she shouldn't."

"Why is that, Jeremy?" Tyler questioned angrily, "Huh? Why Jeremy?" Jeremy was silent. He didn't know what to say. After listening to what Arissa had to say earlier he didn't think that any of the Bennett should be listening to them; but his silence only drove Tyler into a rage. Before anyone could say another word, Tyler flashed across the room and punched Jeremy square in the mouth.

"What the hell, Tyler?!" Jeremy shouted, his hand on his bloody lip.

"Eat a dick, Jeremy! No one said shit about you being untrustworthy when you cheated on Bonnie with a dead chick," Tyler yelled. "You don't get to go around accusing other people, who have been nothing but fucking helpful, of being untrustworthy."

"Tyler!" Ric yelled. Tyler turned to him. "Get some air." Tyler looked back at Jeremy, rolled his eyes then flashed out of the room. Silence fell over the room.

"Can we please get back on task?" Bonnie asked, making eye contact with everyone. Well, almost everyone. Arissa was to busy tending to Jeremy. "Locator spell."

"Right," Luke said, rolling his eyes at Arissa.

"There are a few different ones we can do," Bonnie told the group.

"No Bonnie," Abby spoke up. "There is one we can do."

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You heard me," she said, looking into her daughter's green eyes.

"What's going on?" Pauline asked, the mother/daughter pair.

"Bonnie, for a while, was practicing Expression," Abby told the Bennetts. Everyone's eyes grew large except for Amelia's and Emily's.

"So?" Amelia commented.

"So, I don't want her traveling down that road again," Abby said.

"Abby maybe you should be quiet now," Damon said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, glaring at him.

"What Bon does from Expression to dating me is not your choice," he told her. "It never was."

"I care about my daughter, _Damon_," she spat.

"Since when?" he retorted.

"Damon..." Bonnie whispered to him.

"No Bonnie. I'm not going to sit here and let Absentee Abby make it seem like she's mother of the year," Damon told her aloud. "Not gonna happen."

"Let's focus dere, Cap," Amelia spoke up. "Look here Abby, 'pression ain't nothin compairt ta hoodoo or voodoo. Be grateful she ain't done dat." the elderly woman said with a curt nod.

"Thank you, Miss Amelia," Bonnie said, cutting her eyes at Abby.

"No prob'em, chere," Amelia smiled.

"I need a map of Mystic Fall," Bonnie stated. "I think we should start here. In the past, when any of us have been kidnapped, we've usually been taken to place inside of Mystic Falls or right outside."

"Here," Stefan said returning to the room. "This one is of a three town radius."

"Thanks," she said said laying the map down on the table.

"I'll do it, chere," Amelia said as Emily helped her stand. She walked over to the table with the map on it and held her hand out. Bonnie cut it and Amelia squeezed her hand and a pool of blood formed on the paper.

_"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous,"_ Bonnie chanted. They all gathered around the table and watched the blood snake across the map. _"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous,"_she continued as the blood kept moving. _"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous,"_Bonnie chanted again as the blood formed a circle around the name of a section of woods outside of Mystic Falls. "Fell Forest," she read.

"Let's go," Damon said aloud.

"Be careful," Selena said to Stefan.

"I will," he smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid," Bonnie said to Damon.

"Who me?" he chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said kissing her. After they broke their kiss, he locked eyes with Trace, Enzo and Stefan. They all nodded and without another word they flashed from the room.

* * *

When Damon pulled his Camero to a stop by the tree line of Fell Forest, they all just sat there for a moment.

"What do you think we're going to find out there?" Trace asked as they all looked out the windows.

"I don't know," Damon said. "Let's just go," he said opening his door. The four of them flashed into the woods. Damon had written down the exact coordinates where the blood had stopped. "Stop!" he yelled.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"We're getting close," Damon said. They all looked around. There was nothing in sight in the wide clearing they were standing on the edge of.

"I'll be right back," Enzo said before flashing away. Moments later, he returned. "There is nothing solid out there," he reported "but I did find this," he said holding a white towel out to Damon. It had dirt and grass all over it.

"Enzo, what the..." Damon began but the words died on his lips when Enzo opened the towel to reveal that it was covered in blood. Trace gasped and covered her mouth.

"There was no other blood," Enzo said softly, "just this." Stefan watched Damon. He was quiet and his face held a pained look as he held his hand out for the towel. Enzo glanced at Stefan before he handed it to him.

"So much for returning her unharmed," Damon said venomously. "Let's go," he growled before he flashed away. Enzo grabbed, a now crying, Trace's hand and flashed after Damon. Stefan remained in place. Worry consuming him. He didn't know what was going through his brother's head. He had no idea how the Bennetts were going to react to the towel and he didn't know where they could go from here. Stefan sighed. He knew he had to take the punches as they came. He sighed again before he flashed back though the woods.

* * *

When Zavrina came to, a tall brown hair woman was standing in front of her.

"I'm Jennifer," she said as she untied her.

"What are you doing?" Zavrina asked, her voice hoarse.

"Taking you to the bathroom," she answered. "You only get five minutes, so let's go," Jennifer said helping her stand. Zavrina's head was pounding. She put her hand on the back of her head. "Oh, sorry about that. But on the way here, you woke up and started to fight. Jesse and Jessica didn't have another way to subdue so he had to hit you."

"Awesome," Zavrina said coldly.

"Anna healed you up once you got here," she told her as she opened the bathroom door for her. Along the way, the young Bennett witch had been observing her surroundings. White walls, no family photos but pictures of miracles that occur in nature. Furniture you'd expect old people to have, all covered in plastic and the smell in the air was familiar. Zavrina's grandmother had told her that when was magic done for an evil purpose it left an odor on the air. It smelled like a fire had just been put out and as far as she could tell, the house didn't have a fireplace. "Five minutes, remember," she said before closing the door.

Zavrina looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was ratty and had dried blood in it and her skin was dry and chapped. Her legs were weak so she had to use the counter as support on her way to toilet. As she sat there, she stared at the faucet. She was trying to get it to turn on. After a few minutes and nothing happened she began to cry. She finished up, washed her hands and wiped her face off. She opened the door and Jennifer was still standing there.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

"A minute to spare," Jennifer smiled. She helped the young witch back to the room where she was being held and tied her back up. As she finished, Zavrina's phone, that was on the dresser, began to ring. "It's your father." Zavrina's eyes began to shine with tears. "I'll let you talk to him but if you tip him off, I can't control what happens to you." Zavrina nodded as Jennifer touched the green phone and held the phone up to her ear.

**"Hey Dad," Zavrina answered.**

** "Hey, chere. What happened to calling once you ****got to**** where you were going?" Robert questioned. "Emily called me worried."**

** "I'm sorry, Daddy. Emily was worried?" she asked.**

** "Yeah, she said you must've gotten lost," he told her.** Jennifer looked at her.

**"I did," she said. "You'd think I'd be able to navigate country roads," she laughed.**

** "So are you settled in?"**

** "Yeah but it's been hard."**

** "Why, baby girl?" Robert asked, his voice concerned. "Do you want me to come up there?"**

** "I'm just missing home, and no Dad," Zavrina said, tears silently falling. "I don't want to the only loser who brought their daddy."**

** "I'm cool, Z," he joked.**

** "You're so not," she chuckled. "Look, it's a dangerous mission and I don't want you to get hurt."**

** "Dangerous mission? What? Emily didn't tell me..." he began.**

** "She didn't want you to worry," Zavrina interrupted. "I'm fine, Daddy. Just stay where you are. Grammy won't let anything happen to me," she told him as more tears escaped her eyes. **

** "Alright," he said defeated. "I love you, chere."**

** "I love you too, Daddy," she said. **

** "Bye baby."**

** "Bye."**

Jennifer ended the call, put the phone back on the dresser and left the room. A little while later, Jessica came in with a tray of food. She untied Zavrina's arm so that she could eat. When she was finished, she closed her eyes and waited for the drug induced sleep to take her.

* * *

When Damon stopped the car in front of boarding house he just sat there. He had driven the whole way with the towel on his lap; clutched in his hand.

"We have to go in, Damon," Stefan said breaking the silence that they all had let consume them on the ride back. Damon glanced at him before popping the door open. None of them flashed toward the door. They all were standing at the door, Damon's hand on the knob. "Damon..." Stefan said his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"I know Stefan," Damon muttered, shrugging his brother's hand off. He turned the knob and stepped inside. The group headed toward the low murmur of the group they had left over an hour ago.

"You're back," Bonnie said as he hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?" Damon remained silent. He slowly released her and held the towel out to her. He felt everyone's eyes on them but he didn't have a choice. Bonnie took it from him. She looked him in the eyes. He looked away as a tear fell. Grimacing, Bonnie unfolded the towel to reveal the large blood stain.

"Wat's dat?" Amelia's brittle voice asked.

"It's..." Bonnie started but couldn't finish.

"Wat's dat?" she yelled this time.

"I'm sorry," Damon said hoarsely. Amelia rose to her feet and held her hand out to Bonnie who place the towel in her hand.

"Zavrina," she cried thunderously, gripping the towel in her hands. Arissa sighed loudly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emily snapped tearfully as Caroline held her hand.

"We don't even know whose blood that is," Arissa said indignantly.

"Dis belong to my Zavrina," Amelia yelled, her eyes boring into Arissa's. "Yo family be hurt," Amelia stated, standing her full height, her voice penetrating. Her presence was tenebrific and everyone in the room was in awe of her. "It'd do ya well to git off dat high horse you ridin' and act like you got sum damn sense. We's a coven. No piece be greata than 'nother." Arissa nodded furiously. Ric stood and wrapped his arm around the old woman. Amelia slumped to his arms, "My young'un," she cried softly. Ric helped her sit back down beside her granddaughter. He sat on her other side of her and held her hand.

"What now?" Emily asked, looking to Bonnie for answers.

"They lied," Luke said wiping tears from his eyes.

"We're so sorry," Liv said tears streaking down her face.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Bonnie said clearing her throat and trying to get herself together. "We're going to find her. No matter what it takes."

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Locator Spell: via TVD wikia - no translation**

_Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous_


	12. Let's Go Get Our Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! So, first let us just say thank you or reading! We love you! Second, that finale was bananas! Alright, so we're got some good news for you. We've got two chapters for you! Yay! We hope you enjoy them! Let us know! Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading! **

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: The same as on previous chapters.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

A silence fell over the room as each person in it pulled themselves together. Mary pulled her daughter to the side to talk to her.

"Arissa, what is wrong with you? Zavrina is your family and all you can do is cause trouble when we are faced with the fact that she could be hurt," Mary said.

"I was only saying we don't know that it's her blood," Arissa said.

"No, you were being a brat. Stop letting your sense of superiority rule you," Mary told her.

"But Mom, Jeremy and I think that..." Arissa started.

"You and Jeremy need to grow up," Mary said walking away.

Arissa stood there mad at everyone. They treated her horribly and she hated that they had convinced her mother to do the same. She has no intention of being in this coven. She'd help find Zavrina, probably on her own, then she wasn't going to see these people again.

* * *

"Hey," Stefan said as he sat next to Lena as she flipped though the digital pages of her grandmother's grimoire.

"Hi," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not really. I know I don't know Zavrina but...," Lena said.

"I understand. She's your family. You're worried. We're all worried but I promise we will get her back," Stefan said.

"Yeah but in what condition?" Lena asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Stefan wrapped her in a hug and Lena leaned on him; his strength bleeding into her worried heart.

* * *

Emily left her grandmother's side to talk to Jo.

"Jo, hi, um my grandmother has high blood pressure and I was wondering if you could examine her," Emily said.

"Of course. Is she on medication for it?" Jo asked as she went through her bag to get her blood pressure monitor.

"Yes but I don't know if she'd taking it," Emily said worried.

"Ok, let me check on her and if there is some kind of problem we'll handle it," Jo told Emily in a calming tone. Jo crossed the room to where Alaric was sitting with Amelia. "Hi, Miss Amelia. Emily tells me you have high blood pressure," Jo said kneeling in front of her.

"My pressa be fine. Dat girl a born worrier," Amelia said.

"Are you taking your medication?" Jo asked as she affixed the monitor around her wrist.

"Yes, chere, I takes my pills when I'm supposed ta," Amelia said bristling at the doctor's question.

"Good," Jo said looking at the digital monitor on Amelia's wrist. "Right now, your blood pressure is 145/90, a little high but considering what's going on, you're fine. Just make sure you keep taking your pills. And if you feel off you let me know," Jo said removing the monitor.

"Ok chere," Amelia said with a small smile.

* * *

Bonnie could feel the stress and tension in the room. Everyone was looking to her for a solution and she didn't know what to do. She had to get away for a moment. She exited the room and sent to the Salvatore kitchen. She sat down at the table and put her head down.

"Bon, are you ok?" Matt asked. He had come to the kitchen to get water for the group.

"No, I don't know," Bonnie said. "I don't know what to do," she admitted. "I'm not cut out for this," she told him.

"Stop. Don't doubt yourself. You can handle this Bonnie. I believe in you and so does everyone else," he told his childhood friend.

"Thanks Matt," Bonnie said rising from the table to hug him.

* * *

Bonnie left the kitchen. She found Damon sitting in front of the unlit fireplace; glass of bourbon in hand.

"Hey Bon Bon," Damon said pulling her down beside him.

"Hey. What are you doing?" she asked concerned.

"Contemplating the meaning of life. Remembering what a failure I turned into," he said.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Nowhere really. The great Bennett protector and I'm directly responsible for the deaths of two of them and I can even get it together to protector a young, vulnerable Bennett from the whack-a-do Gemini Coven," he said.

"Damon stop! Maybe you've been a little lax in your duties as our protector but you've saved me so many times in so many ways," Bonnie told him, her viridian orbs boring into his arctic gaze.

"A few good deeds doesn't make up for a century of neglect," he told her.

"You're right. Stop living in the past and live up to your responsibility as our protector. Zavrina needs you to be your brilliant self and help me think of a plan to save her," Bonnie told him with a smirk.

"You're right. I am brilliant. I wish we knew if she were ok," Damon said.

"Damon, you're a genius!" Bonnie said suddenly excited.

"I know but what convinced you?" he asked confused by her sudden excitement.

"I know a way to hopefully ease our worries," Bonnie said standing to her feet. She turned and offered him her hand, which he took and they went to join everyone else. Everyone turned to face the two of them when they entered the room.

"We were discussing what to do next," Ric said.

"Good because I have an idea," Bonnie said.

"Well, spit it out," Pauline spoke up.

"None of us can focus because we're so worried. We need a way to alleviate the worry so we can concentrate on a good plan to rescue Zavrina," Bonnie said.

"That makes sense," Stefan said, "what do you have in mind?" he asked curious.

"Qetsiyah's locator spell," Bonnie said.

"We already tried a locator spell. It only gave us a dead end," Arissa said rolling her eyes.

Mary couldn't believe Arissa hadn't heeded her words. She didn't know what else to say or do.

"Do you have an idea, Arissa?" Caroline asked, her eyes trained on the teenager.

"No but..." Arissa said.

"Then shut up! No one wants to hear it!" Caroline spat at the girl.

"Don't you speak to me that way, vampire!" Arissa said with venom.

"My name is Caroline! Another question, _Arissa_, how many live have you saved?" Caroline asked. Arissa remained silent. "I'm going to take your silence to mean none. Bonnie is responsible for single-handedly saving this town and everyone in it. Stop talking to hear yourself talk or to impress Jeremy. It's gross!" Caroline said tossing her hair. "Go ahead, Bon," she said smiling at Bonnie.

"Thanks, Care," Bonnie said with a grateful smile. "If I do Qetsiyah's locator spell, I will be able to see exactly where she is," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, if I do locator spell I will be able to see her even through the cloak. That way I can tell if she's ok," Luke suggested.

"Ok. What do you need?" Bonnie asked.

"Just something that belongs to Zavrina," Luke said. "I can use the same map you did," he said. Emily handed Luke the towel with Zavrina's blood on it. Luke stood at the table with the map on it and the towel and clutched it in his hand; the other hand on the map. He closed his eyes and began to chant, _"Permisso Laca Tha Tar." _His hand began to slide across the map as he continued to chant, _"Permisso Laca Tha Tar." _His finger stopped at a spot deep in Fell Forest at least twenty miles from where Enzo had found the towel. Inside Luke's mind he saw the small room that Zavrina sat in. He saw her bound to a chair inside an anti-magic circle. He could tell she had been drugged but he didn't see anyone else. He opened his eyes to the anxious onlookers. He pointed to the map. "She's somewhere in a five mile radius of here," he said. "Also, they are holding her in a house. She's bound to a chair inside an anti-magic circle and I think they're drugging her," he told everyone.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief when Luke finished speaking.

"So Zav's basically ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Luke told her reassuringly.

Arissa turned to Jeremy and whispered, "He could be lying."

"Why do you say that?" Jeremy asked.

"He's the only one who _saw_ her and I've never heard that spell before," she said haughtily.

"That's a good point. It seems like they," he said nodding toward Liv and Luke," use a lot of spells they make up for themselves," Jeremy whispered back.

"He probably didn't even see anything and he probably just picked a random spot on the map," Arissa concluded.

"Maybe but I wouldn't mention it. You don't want to take hope from her grandmother," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," she reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, now what?" Joanna asked.

"Next I do Qetsiyah's locator spell," Bonnie said. "It will tell us exactly where the house is," Bonnie told them.

"But if we can't see it how are we going to find her?" Elena asked.

"One thing at a time," Ric advised.

Bonnie went upstairs to her room and got Qetsiyah's talisman and returned. She clutched the talisman and began to chant, _"Vitto Brusche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen."_ she closed her eyes and continued to chant, _"Vitto Brusche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen." _Bonnie concentrated and in her mind's eye she saw a country road with a sign that read, **Fell Forest Road**, then she saw a two story, white farm house at the end of a dirt road. She saw Anna, Andrew, Jeffery and three others she didn't recognize but assumed were the guard. Bonnie opened her eyes, she looked at her friend and family and smiled grimly. "I know where they are," she started. "Fell Forest Road. It's a dead end road. There is a house at the end of it. That's where she is," Bonnie finished.

"Ok, let's go get her," Damon said.

"Wait," Ric said.

"For what?" Damon asked, angry.

"It's navie and stupid to go out there with no plan. And you are neither. She's fine right now and it gives us a little breathing room to do this right," Ric reasoned.

"Fine. Anybody have any ideas?" Damon asked.

"First things first. We need to know everything we can about our enemy," Ric said. "Jo, Liv, Luke, now's the time to talk."

"What do you want to know?" Liv asked.

"Is the cloak the only line of defense they would use?" Bonnie asked.

"No. The cloak is the first line of defense. They will have used other protection spells but there is no way to know which ones until we get out here," Luke answered.

"Ok," Ric said. "What do we do with that information?" he asked the room at large.

"What kind of protection spells?" Lucy asked.

"It varies," Luke said.

"Yeah but mostly the kind that attack. If you get past the cloak, our coven isn't necessarily kind to intruders. And that's how they will see us," Liv said.

"Even you and Luke?" Tyler said grabbing her hand.

"Especially me and Luke," Liv said squeezing his fingers.

"There are counter spells that are in most witches arsenals to get past the protection. It's not a dead end," Jo said.

"Other than Bon Bon, Lucy and Abby, which of you Bennetts has any, for lack of a better word, battle experience?" Damon asked.

"Boy, my sister and I didn't always sell rocks and herbal lotions," Pauline said indignant.

"Sho you right, chere!" Amelia agreed. "Dese younguns might be needin' trainin' but I tell you dis, Cap, I got things dem Gemini's ain't never seen," Amelia said.

"Sorry I asked," Damon said, throwing up his hands defensively.

"No, you made a good point, Damon. We need to all be prepared. There is no time to flip through a grimoire when someone is attacking you," Bonnie said.

"Liv and I are going to teach Lena and Benny some twin things that should really help," Luke said.

"Good," Ric said.

"We could all use the practice through," Joanna said. "Yes, I can hold my own but it's been a while since I had to," she said.

"Well I've never had to really use my magic this way," Emily said. "I've put down a rogue vampire or two but I've never gone against another witch," she told the group.

"Basically what you want to do is disrupt their concentration and incapacitate them," Bonnie told her.

"Does that mean kill? Because I'm not killing anybody!" Arissa said, shocked at the cavalier attitude in the room.

"Nobody asked you to kill anyone," Liv said annoyed.

"But Anna, Andrew and their guard won't hesitate to kill you," Luke told her.

"Yeah right. Witches don't kill; unless it's vampires of course," she said with a smirk.

"Arissa!" Mary said shocked by her daughter's statement.

"Incapacitate doesn't mean kill but no one is going to let anyone die simply because they are so naïve that they believe all witches are good so we spare them," Bonnie said.

"Emily, Lucy and I will show you a few things," Abby volunteered, turning the conversation away from Arissa.

"Thank you," Emily said.

"How much time do you need to teach Lean and Benny?" Damon asked.

"A day, maybe two," Luke said.

"We want to teach them the cloaking spell so that we can use it to sneak up on them," Liv added.

"Ok witches, you got two days to get sharp," Damon said, his eyebrows raised, smirk on his lips.

* * *

The next two days the Bennett witches used their time to hone their skills and share their knowledge.

xxx

Joanna led Pauline, Mary and Amelia to the backyard.

"Ok, so it has been a long time since I had to use my magic this way. I'm sure it's rusty," she said.

"Ain't dat da truf, chere," Amelia agreed.

"Alright so then what should we do?" Mary asked.

"We should throw our best stuff at each other and see what works and what needs work," Pauline suggested, setting her walker to the side.

"Yeah, let's partner up," Joanna suggested.

"Paulie, you be wit me," Amelia said.

"Ok, let's do this Milly," Pauline said.

_"__Mundo naturali oppugnabit," _Amelia chanted. Pine cones, leaves and other forest debris formed a tornado around Pauline.

As a counter attack, Pauline sent things flying at breakneck speed from the tornado at Amelia, _"Oppugnare cum festinatione,"_ she chanted.

Some of Pauline's missles went astray and Mary quickly chanted, _"Et ignis consumet accendant." _She showcased her pyrophoric skill and the projectiles ignited in midair.

Joanna chanted, _"Ventus respondet," _conjuring the wind and disrupting Amelia's tornado and putting out Mary's fires.

"Whoo wee! We still got it!" Amelia said laughing along with the other three.

* * *

Abby and Lucy led Emily to the side of the boarding house.

"Ok Em, what do you want to learn?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't ever hand to duel with another witch," Emily said.

"Really?" Lucy said surprised. "I would have thought living in NOLA you would have had at least one run-in with a witch who wants to prove she's better than a Bennett."

"No one other than a few of my grammy's friends even know I'm a Bennett. I'm sure they know I'm a witch but we decided to keep the fact of my heritage a secret," Emily told Lucy.

"Smart move," Abby commented.

"All right, like Bonnie said breaking your opponents concentration is key," Lucy said.

"Right. However you can," Abby said.

"Don't be afraid to fight dirty," Lucy advised.

"Ok," Emily nodded. "What do you recommend?" Emily asked.

_"__L__ibera agonia__,"_ Lucy chanted and Emily doubled over in pain.

"Lucy stop!" Abby admonished, rushing to Emily's side.

"What? That's a spell she can use and one to be on the look our for. Two birds, one stone," Lucy said shrugging.

"Whatever," Emily said standing upright. "A little warning next time," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Um, the Gemini Coven won't give you any warning," Lucy said incredulously.

"Lucy stop attacking Emily! It's the exact wrong approach. You don't train an army by shooting them," Abby said. Emily looked at Abby with gratitude. They spent the rest of their time together teaching Emily defensive and offensive spells. Lucy conceded that Abby was right when she realized that Emily would need to practice the pain inflicting spell and because she had no desire to experience that she came around to Abby's way of thinking. By the time they went inside, Emily was confident that she could hold her own in a fight.

* * *

Arissa sat on the ground watching Jeremy and Ric spar. She was enjoying the view. She was absentmindedly channeling while she watched him. She confident in her abilities; she didn't get the need for training. She was positive that she would be the one to rescue Zavrina on her own with maybe Jeremy's help. She smirked to herself as she imagined demanding that Bonnie hand over her family's magic and she take control of the coven, Jeremy by her side. Arissa beamed as Jeremy took Ric to the ground.

"Ok Jer, good work," Ric said as Jeremy helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," Jeremy said opening the water Arissa handed him. "You want want one?" he asked Ric, motioning to the bottled water.

"Nope. I prefer bourbon after a work out," Ric said, jogging from the woods.

"You were great," Arissa said looking up at Jeremy.

"Thanks. Ric taught me a lot," Jeremy said sitting down beside her. "Do you need me to help you with anything?" he asked.

"No. I mean, I know we're going into a fight or whatever but I'm confident," she said.

"Good. I don't want you to get hurt," Jeremy said brushing a hair from her face. Arissa blushed prettily and looked away.

"I've been channeling, so I'm ready," Arissa said. "I understand why the old ladies need practice but everyone needing it only proves what I've been saying."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"That other than me, my family is full of witches with middling ability," she said smugly.

"It's good that you're confident. I think that sexy," Jeremy said as he leaned in and kissed her. Arissa kissed him back agog with the knowledge that she was going to lead her family's coven with Jeremy Gilbert one of the Five and testament to her family's magic beside her.

* * *

Liv and Luke had been showing the Bennett twins the cloaking spell for hours. When the four of them did it together, the spell went fine. When Benny and Lena did it on their own however, a piece of what they were trying to conceal remained.

"Ugh!" Benny exclaimed. "We're never going to get this," she said sitting on the couch in the study.

"Yes, you will. Remember Liv and I have been doing this for years. You have to concentrate," Luke encouraged.

"Maybe we should take a break," Lena suggested.

"Or maybe you should get your act together. It is your cousin we're trying to save," Liv snapped.

"That was kidnapped by your insane to the membrane coven!" Benny snapped back.

"Calm down! Everyone," Luke said, looking at Liv. "Lena's right. Let's take a break and we'll show you some other twin stuff and then we'll go back to the cloak," he said.

"Fine," Liv said.

"Fine," Benny said.

"Ok, show us something," Lena said excited. She watched with her twin as the Parker Twins clasped hands and walked through the wall in the back of the room. Benny and Lena gasped in shock and awe as they stepped back through the wall.

"That was so..." Benny started.

"Awesome!" the Bennett twins finished together.

"We can show you that and the telepathy," Liv said.

"Thanks," Benny said smiling.

The Bennett twins mastered the telepathy in a few hours and the wall trick a few hours after that, proving that they did indeed possess twin powers. The cloak on the other hand still wasn't going as well as any of them would like.

"Go outside. Maybe you'll be able to get it if you're closer to nature," Luke suggested.

"It's can't hurt," Liv and Benny said simultaneously causing them all to laugh.

xxx

"Stefan, can you help us?" Lena asked the younger Salvatore as he joined them in the front yard.

"Yeah sure. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Not much just stand there," Benny said.

"_Phasmatos radium calaraa,"_ the twins chanted.

"Um what was supposed to happen?" Stefan asked.

"Shoot," Benny said looking at only half of Stefan's body.

"We're trying to master the cloaking spell. Clearly we haven't," Lena said dejected.

"Keep trying. I'm happy to be your guinea pig," Stefan said with a wink.

"Thanks," Lena said blushing. "Let's do this Benny," she said to her sister.

"_Phasmatos radium calaraa,"_ they chanted. "_Phasmatos radium calaraa,"_ they continued to chanted. Their smiles growing wide as Stefan disappeared before their very eyes.

"Oh! My! God!" Benny said.

"We did it!" the girls said together.

"It worked?" Stefan's disembodied voice asked.

"Yeah," Lena said.

"Great. What now?" he asked.

"Um," Lena said, nothing coming to her.

"Stefan come stand beside my sister," Benny said.

"Ok, now what?" he asked, his voice right next to them.

"Only this," Benny said as she pushed her twin in the direction of Stefan Salvatore's voice. Benny wasn't sure what counted as a magical object but she figured her sister would count. She ran toward the house as the chivalrous Salvatore kept her sister upright.

"Hey, I'm visible again," Stefan said.

"I guess I count as a magical object," Lena said smiling. "Stefan, thanks for that."

"Anything I can do to help. I know I'm not the Bennett protector but Bonnie is important to me and so are you...and you know...everyone else," Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter to me that you're not my protector. My family and I appreciate all of your help," Lena said.

"You're very welcome," Stefan said brushing a few strands of hair from her face. Lena looked away from him blushing slightly. He turned her face back to him and kissed her gently. Lena fastened her arms around Stefan's neck and deepened the kiss. They stayed locked in their heated embrace until Damon cleared his throat behind them.

"Uh brother, Bennett twin one, we're having a meeting inside if you can pull your lips apart," Damon smirked with a quirk of his eyebrows. Neither Stefan or Lena responded. They only smiled, linked hands and walked passed Damon into the house. Benny smiled when her sister and the younger Salvatore entered the room holding hands. She smiled wider when Stefan pulled Lena down next to him tucking her into his side.

"Ok we need an actual plan," Ric informed the group.

"We also need to decide who is actually going along," Damon said.

"What do you mean? We're all going," Pauline said.

"Miss Pauline, do you really think that's best?" Damon asked.

"Yes I do!" Pauline answered with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I'm only trying to be practical and look out for you," Damon said sincerely.

"Well thank you but no thank you. I can take care of myself," she said and as she closed her eyes things started to fly at Damon at breakneck speed and if he wasn't a vampire, they would have hit him.

"Ok Miss Pauline, stop!" Ric said laughing at Damon as he ducked books and other various items. Pauline opened her eyes and smiled a cheeky smile. "I think Jo, Matt and Arissa should stay behind," Ric said.

"Why me?" Arissa said.

"Because you're young and inexperienced," Ric said.

"And untrustworthy," Tyler chimed in.

"I'm not untrustworthy," Arissa pouted.

"No, we can't guarantee that if we need your help to save, I don't know a vampire, you will. That makes you untrustworthy. Your ass should stay here," Tyler said.

"Mom, that's not fair. I wouldn't mess up getting my cousin back," Arissa said.

"Mary, it's your choice. She's your daughter. This is not about her feelings about vampires or anyone else. It's about saving Zavrina," Ric told Mary.

"Arissa you listen to me very carefully! If you endanger anyone and I mean ANYONE we will bind your magic until you are 21 or longer depending on your attitude! Do you understand me?" Mary told her daughter in a serious tone.

Arissa was shocked. She couldn't believe her mother would threaten her that way. She only nodded her understanding.

"That's settled. Anybody got any ideas?" Ric asked.

"If they're going to cloak us, what else do we really need?" Jeremy asked.

"A plan of action once we get close enough," Ric said.

"Once we get close enough to the house we will interrupt the cloak and then we should rush the house from all sides," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, it should be enough because they probably won't be counting on a group this big," Luke said. "Zavrina is on the first floor in an interior room," Luke added.

"When we get inside, Miss Amelia, Emily and I will go for Zavrina. The rest of you hold off the weirdo Geminis," Damon said.

"Sounds like a plan," Stefan said standing. "After we feed we'll be ready to go," Stefan said leading the vampires to the basement. When they returned the Bennetts were ready to go. Damon looked at each of them with pride and respect.

"Ok Bennetts. Let's go get our girl," Damon said as he led them from the study.

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to drop us a review!  
**

**Translations:**

_Permisso Laca Tha Tar - No translation (TVD Wikia)__Vitto Brusche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen - No translation (TVD Wikia)  
_

_Mundo naturali oppugnabit - Natural world assail them_

_Oppugnare cum festinatione - Assault with haste_

_Et ignis consumet accendant - Fire ignite and consume_

_Ventus Respondet - Wind answer the call_

_Libera Agonia - Deliever Agony_

_Phasmatos radium calaraa - No translation (TVD Wikia) - Cloaking spell  
_

**NOTE: According to the TVD Wikia the cloaking spells block locator spells. While that true, we decided it didn't apple here because *_SPOILER ALERT_* Luke and Liv are about the the Gemini leaders and Bonnie is well, Bonnie and that why locator spells work even with the cloak up.  
**


	13. Phasmatos radium calaraa

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Here is the 2nd chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it! Stay tuned because it's about to go down! Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: On previous chapters.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Once they were all outside they loaded into the cars. Ric helped Amelia, Pauline, Joanna and Mary into his Explorer. Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Lena piled into the blue Camero. Inside Elena's SUV was the Gilbert girl, Tyler, Liv, Luke and Benny. Lucy, Emily, Abby and Caroline got into Lucy's rental SUV and Enzo, Trace, Arissa and Jeremy climbed into Enzo's Mercedes.

xxx

Damon lead the caravan toward Fell Forest. He held Bonnie's hand and he guided his car over the two lane blacktop.

"So?" Bonnie asked, looking over her shoulder at Lena and Stefan.

"So what?" Stefan smiled.

"Are you two a couple or not, brother?" Damon blurted out. Lena blushed and looked up at Stefan.

"Yeah," Stefan said kissing her lips lightly. "We are."

"That's great!" Bonnie beamed. She wondered how Elena would take the news about the new couple.

"Well, being with a Bennett is hard work, Stef," Damon commented.

"What's that mean?" Lena asked.

"It means that you Bennetts expect too much for us lowly vampires," Damon answered.

"What he means is we expect them to be good people," Bonnie said with a chuckle.

"That's exactly what I mean," Damon smirked. "It's something I struggle with."

"But nothing a little bourbon won't fix, right Damon?" Stefan laughed.

"Exactly," Damon said causing the car to erupt in laughter.

* * *

"Miss Pauline I really wish you would have brought your walker," Ric said as he followed Damon.

"For what?" Pauline said from the seat directly behind him. "I move just fine without that thing."

"You have a problem standing for long periods of time," he commented.

"What dat woman say, Cap?" Amelia asked from the passenger seat.

"I know but I'm just..."

"Just looking out for her?" Joanna interrupted with a chuckle. Ric nodded.

"Thank you baby but I don't need looking out for," Pauline said leaning up and patting his shoulder.

"Paulie sharper den most," Amelia commented.

"That's right, Milly," Pauline said as Amelia turned slightly in her seat and gave her friend a high five. Ric chuckled and shook his head.

"You awful quiet back dere, chere," Amelia said looking at Mary who sat in the middle of the seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm present," Mary smiled.

"You not but we all understand why," Joanna said patting her hand.

"Yeah, that brat you raised," Pauline said cutting her eyes at Mary.

"Arissa isn't always like this," she defended.

"Maybe not, chere but she like dat now," Amelia said.

"I've tried reprimanding her," Mary told them.

"Well, she ain't got that fear," Joanna said.

"Fear?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah, fear," Pauline said. "She ain't got the fear that if she steps one toe out of line her mama will be there to slap her and get that toe back where it go."

"Lucy would have never talked to people that way when she was her age," Joanna said. "I would have liked to see her try it."

"My Robert was a mouthy boy," Amelia commented, "but he won't never rude to ev'rybody."

"I don't know what else to do," Mary said dejected.

"From a teacher's standpoint, I suggest teaching her that self-importance will get her nowhere in life," Ric added.

"Couldn't hurt," Pauline muttered.

"I hope that after Jo and I get married and we have kids we do half a good a job as you ladies have," Ric smiled at each of them.

"Ya'll engaged?" Amelia asked beaming.

"Yeah," Ric answered. "For a little while now."

"Congratulations, baby!" Pauline smiled.

"Have you set a date yet?" Joanna questioned.

"Not yet. A lot of things have been going on over the past few months," he told them.

"Nonesense," Mary said with a dismissive hand movement. "There is always time to plan a wedding."

"Sho you right," Amelia said. "Paulie, me and the girls will do the cookin'."

"I'll do the cake," Joanna beamed. "I've been wanting to do one for Luc for years but she insists on just "being an independent woman and just dating" or whatever," she said air quoting.

"You ladies don't have to go through all that trouble for us," Ric smiled gratefully.

"Hush up now, Cap. We got plannin' to do," Amelia said as Mary pulled out her tablet and the four of them began to make plans to share with Jo once they got back to the house.

* * *

"Who are you texting so furiously?" Caroline asked Emily amused.

"What?" Emily asked.

"She asked who you were texting," Abby said. "Not that it's any of her business," she said giving Caroline a stern look that she brushed off.

"Oh, my friend Elijah," Emily answered, her fingers moving quickly across the screen again.

"Elijah! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Caroline said giddy; nudging Emily with her elbow.

"I don't," Emily laughed. "Elijah is just my friend. He's literally too old for me."

"What's that mean?" Lucy asked glancing at her in the rearview.

"I know that age isn't that big a deal but I don't know maybe it's not that and it's just that I don't see him that way even though he is absolutely delectable," Emily swooned.

"Where'd you meet him?" Caroline questioned.

"My grandmother's house," she answered.

"Maybe he is too old," Abby laughed.

"No, no. Grammy is friends with the Mikealsons. I just happened to make friends with Elijah Mikealson," Emily told them. They all looked at her, eyes wide. "What?"

"Mikelson?" Abby repeated. "As in Mikeal Mikealson?"

"That's their father, who I don't like very much, even though I've never met him," Emily said.

"Amelia trusts them?" Lucy inquired.

"With her life, I'm pretty sure," Emily said. "Why?"

"The Mikealsons are bad people," Abby said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't agree?" Emily asked in a whisper.

"It's not that," Caroline whispered.

"Bad in what way?" Emily asked.

"They destroy families and they don't care about that fact," Abby said from the passenger seat; Lucy nodding her agreement.

"Not exactly accurate," Caroline said aloud.

"What?" Abby said.

"That's not the whole truth, is it?" the blonde said locking eyes with Abby, who had turned in her seat to face her.

"I'm new," Emily commented. "I don't know what's going on."

"Absentee Abby is just talking shit," Caroline spat.

"Excuse me!?" Abby said shocked. "You don't know what you're talking about, Caroline."

"No, it's the other way around," Caroline spat.

"You need to watch your attitude," Lucy said cutting her eyes at the blonde vampire in the rearview mirror.

"Spare me the threats," Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Care, what's going on?" Emily asked grabbing her friend's hand.

"Abby abandoned Bonnie when she was four and Klaus and his family are a convenient escape clause," Caroline told her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Caroline," Abby said defensively. "I didn't want to leave Bonnie."

"Well, you sure as hell didn't want to stay with her," Caroline said angrily. "The point is, you don't know the Mikealsons. Not really, so you don't get to call them bad people and family destroyers when it was your inaction and staying away that destroyed your family," Caroline snapped.

The car was consumed with silence as Lucy continued to follow Ric down the road.

* * *

Elena rolled her eyes for the hundredth time as she followed Lucy's SUV.

"I know they're dating," Benny said happily.

"Why do you think that?" Luke asked.

"Because they're cute," Benny answered.

"That's not a reason," he said.

"She just told us the story about what happened outside," Liv said, slapping Luke's arm. He looked at the girls on either side of him and sighed. "He thinks they're dating too. He just wants to be mature or whatever."

"Who cares about being mature when Lena and Stefan are the second Bennett-Salvatore power couple?"

"They're a power couple now?" Luke chuckled.

"Obvs!" Benny beamed. The three of them continued to chatter on and on about Lena and Stefan.

"You ok?" Tyler whispered so that only Elena could hear him. She nodded. "Really because I can hear you crushing the steering wheel." Elena loosened her grip and cut her eyes at him.

"I'm fine, Ty," she whispered back.

"Lie," he whispered back.

"I just don't want to hear about how great Stefan and Selena are together," she whispered.

"She's Selena now?" Tyler asked.

"That's her name."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, so something," Tyler said.

Elena sighed and whispered, "I'm still in love with Stefan."

"Since when?" he whispered.

"Since always apparently," she told him, her voice still low.

"You never loved Damon?"

"I did love Damon. I still have love for Damon but he's not Stefan," she explained as best she could.

"I get it," Tyler said, "but how do you know you're in love with Stefan?"

"Bonnie did a spell on me," Elena said. "It's called the Heart's Desire spell."

"Oh and your heart desires Stefan?" She nodded. Elena rolled her eyes again when she heard Benny listing all the reasons that Lena and Stefan were so great together. "I wish they'd shut up," she whispered.

"Don't count on it," Tyler said as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

* * *

Enzo brought up the rear as he and Trace sat in the front of his car and talked; seemingly ignoring the two people in the back seat.

"Enzo, we're telling people we're together but you never formally asked me," Trace said with a coy smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love," he smiled. He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Trace Sinclair would you be ever gracious and allow me the extraordinary privilege of being your beau?"

"Of course," Trace beamed. She leaned over in her seat and kissed Enzo passionately.

"Eyes on the road please," Arissa's shrill voice said, breaking the tender moment.

"Oh, I forget you were here," Trace said tossing a sideways look at the teenage girl.

"Ha, ha, Trace," Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

"Pay no mind to the young Gilbert and the mythomane," Enzo said resting his hand on Trace's cheek. Trace side-eyed them both a final time before returning her attention back to Enzo.

Arissa pulled out her cell phone and text, **"That's getting old."**

** "What is?"** Jeremy text back.

**"Being treated like I don't matter."**

** "You matter to me."**

** ":D"** she sent him. Jeremy smiled back at her, his eyes locking hers.

**"Don't worry about them. Just keeping doing you. I get that shit all the time because I'm the youngest."**

** "You're right. I know I'm awesome."**

** "Exactly,"** Jeremy said as he pulled her close him and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

When the Bennetts and the Mystic Falls Gang arrived at the end of Fell Forest Road, Bonnie moved to the front of the group and pulled Liv with her.

"Do it," she said to the blonde witch.

Liv nodded and began to chant, _"__Sonitus abundavit__."_

"What was that?" Arissa spat.

"It was a silencer spell," Liz spat back.

"Why do we need that?" the bratty teen questioned. "And why'd you do it?"

"She did it because Bonnie, the leader of this coven, asked her to," Damon barked, "because she didn't want the whack-a-do Gemini to hear our resident...you."

"You _don't_ get to talk to me like that, _vampire_," Arissa said venom in her voice.

"I'll talk to you any way I want, _Arissa the Annoying_," Damon shot back.

"Listen here girl," Pauline snapped, grabbing the teenage girl's arm and turning her to face her, "_this_ is why Ric suggested you stay at the house. Stop being nasty because the mood strikes you. If you can't, I'm sure someone will leave you their keys so that you can sit in car and listen to the damn radio," she yelled. "Now, if you want to be a part of this, shut that mouth and follow the rules."

"What rules?" Arissa asked, trying to wrench her arm away.

"There are two of them," Pauline informed her. "Shut up and stop causing trouble," she said. Pauline put her index finger of the other hand in Arissa's face when the girl narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. "I am _not_ yo mama and I will slap you into next Sunday if you shoot that attitude over here. Consider your words wisely, child because _no one_ here will be spoken down to by..."

"Arissia the Novice witch," Luke offered. Damon nodded and held his fist out for Luke to bump.

"I was going to say, no one is going to be talked down to by child with weak magic and a bad attitude," Pauline said in a serious tone as she released the girl's arm.

"Dis ain't a game, chere. Paulie be right," Amelia said, sternly. "My youngun be in dere and you and yo nasty attitude ain't gonna stop me from gettin' mine."

Arissa remained silent. She was more sure than ever that she wanted no part of this awful coven. No one wanted to be treated like they weren't important. She felt Jeremy's arm snake around her waist and she leaned into him.

"You ok?" he whispered. She shook her head no. He kissed the stop of her head and pulled his phone out.

**"What's wrong?" he text.  
**

**"I'm the villian apparently," she text back.  
**

**"They just want to do this right. Everyone on the same page," he wrote.**

** "They are on the same page; and apparently the book is called ****'****Let's Bash Arissa****'****," she wrote back. Jeremy pulled her closer and moved his thumb over his screen again.  
**

**"I'm sure once the stress of the rescue mission is over everyone will get over themselves and treat you better," Jeremy text.  
**

**"Doubtful. Doesn't matter. I'm going to probably sa****v****e Zavrina single-handedly anyway. After that I'll never see them again...unless," Arissa text.  
**

**"Unless what?"  
**

**"Unless after I save her I demand to be coven leader. It only seems right."** Jeremy didn't say anything else. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew that the Gemini Coven was no joke but he also knew that Arissa wouldn't want to hear that.

"Damon, what's the plan?" Stefan asked.

"Blonde, Crazy Locks, Bennett Twin One and Bennett Twin Two are going to cloak us then we going to attack. Miss Amelia, Worrier Bennett and myself are going inside to rescue our Baby Bennett," Damon informed Stefan and the group at large.

"Once Damon, Miss Amelia and Emily step onto the porch both cloaks will fall," Liv said. Arissa rolled her eyes at the sound of Liv's voice.

"Right,"Bonnie said, "so go in swinging."

"What?" Arissa said aloud. "Why aren't we using magic? What was the point of the training then?"

"You done?" Trace snapped.

"Right?" Benny said rolling her eyes. "It's a figure of speech, _child_," she spat at the girl. "Shut up!"

"Stop talking to me like that," Arissa yelled.

"Arissa Janae Bennett!" Mary yelled. "Keep your mouth shut and pay attention. This is not about you or how affronted you feel."

"But Mom..." Arissa started.

"_Silentium fieri eos_," Amelia chanted and Arissa's words were silent. She kept trying to talk but no sound sprang from her lips. "I'll take dat off 'fore we get goin'," Amelia said. "Bonnie, go 'head, chere."

"Right, we have no real idea what we're up against so everyone be careful and stay with your team," she said.

"Alright," Damon said, "Team One is me, Miss Amelia and Worrier Bennett. Team Two is Ric, Stef and Miss Mary. Team Three is Bon Bon, Absentee Abby and Trace Space. Team Four, Arissa the Annoying, Young Jeremy and Doppelganger Girl," he listed.

"Oh joy," Elena muttered. She was annoyed at how her brother had glomed into Arissa. The fed each other's bullshit.

"Team Five is Miss Pauline, Miss Joanna and Baby Lockwood. Team Six is Lucy the Rude, Enzo and vampire Barbie. And finally Team Seven, Blonde, Crazy Locks and Bennett Twins One and Two," Damon finished as everyone moved into their respective team. "Teams One and Seven take the front. Teams Two and Six take the left. Four and Five, the right. Team Three, you guys have the back," Damon instructed. Everyone nodded their understanding.

"_Remittimus eis silentium_," Amelia chanted. "Now keep quiet," she said before taking Damon's outstretched hand.

"S_ilentio __s__ursumredditio_," Liv chanted. Bonnie nodded at her and Luke, Benny and Lena joined her at the front of the group. They all extended their hands and chanted, "_Phasmatos radium calaraa,_" They continued to chant until the entire group, including, themselves were invisible.

"Let's go," Bonnie whispered as everyone started down the dead end Fell Forest Road.

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! We hope enjoyed this one! Let us know!**

**Translations:**

_Sonitus abundavit - No sound abound  
_

_Silentium fieri eos - Silence become them  
_

_Remittimus eis silentium - Release them silence  
_

S_ilentio __s__ursumredditio - Silence surrender  
_

_Phasmatos radium calaraa - No translation (via TVD Wikia) - Cloaking spell  
_


	14. We Must Flee with the Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest update. We hope you enjoy it. Thank you all so much for your support of this fic. This is the first time that Princess976 or myself have written a fic that wasn't based mainly on a ship. We think it turned out pretty well. So, thank you again from the bottom of our hearts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from either the books or television show. The plot and OCs are the sole property of Princess976 and MsMKT86.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Zavrina sat trying to magic her way out of her bonds. She knew it was pointless but not trying felt like giving up and she wasn't going to do that. Jessica had just brought her back from the bathroom and when she left the room she left the door cracked. Zavrina could hear voices outside the door.

"We must go, Andrew," the old woman Anna said, panic in her voice.

"Where are you going?" Jeffery asked.

"Another save house," Andrew told him.

"Why are you going?" Jesse questioned.

"Do you not feel the magic in the air?" Andrew snapped.

"Fool, the Bennett witch has found us," Anna growled. "We must flee with the girl."

"I thought you wanted her to come," Jessica said.

"On our terms," Andrew said, "not this way."

"What should we do?" Jennifer asked.

"Protect each other and allow us time to get to our next destination," Anna said.

"Once you have disposed of the Bennett witch, join us at the next location," Andrew informed them. Zavrina wasn't sure what happened next but the door flew open and Anna and Andrew entered. "Come," Andrew said untying her. Anna pulled her from the chair. The three of them burst through the back door, the sunlight burned Zavrina's eyes and the fresh air stung her lungs.

"Zavrina!" she heard someone yell. They all turned to see a beautiful young black woman with a bob and fiery green eyes, an older woman who looked like the young woman and another brown skin woman with hazel eyes. She didn't know who they were but she was happy to see them but too weak to say so. "_Duratus_!" the young woman shouted.

"_Nos protegat_," Anna and Andrew chanted and when the magic that the young woman had cast hit theirs the ground shook. "_Phasmatso radium calaraa,"_ the older twins chanted. Zavrina didn't know what was happening but the three women looked confused as she was being pulled away through the woods.

* * *

As the Bennett Witches and the Mystic Falls Gang approached the seemingly empty space, Damon held up a fist stopping everyone.

He turned to them and whispered, "Go to your positions. When Em, Miss Amelia and I set foot on the porch steps, both cloaks will be down so be ready." Everyone nodded their understanding as they spread out preparing to make a mad dash for the house once it appeared. "You ready?" he asked with a squeeze to the two hands that held each of his. Emily and Amelia both nodded. "Let's go," Damon said in a determined voice as they took large strides directly in front of them. When Amelia's toe touched the bottom porch step everything in the now not so empty clearing became visible. The three of them ran up the stairs and tried burst into the house when Damon kicked the door.

"_Aperta!" _Emily chanted her palm facing the door. The wooden door blew off the hinges and they trio stormed inside.

* * *

Arissa was pulling up the rear of her group that was being led my Jeremy's sister, Elena. She kept a close eye on what was happening with the groups going to the left. It was during this observation that she noticed that after the Parker and Bennett twins entered the house that a man and woman ran out on to the porch. They both had menacing looks on their faces. Arissa saw this as her opportunity to show her quality. She turned on her heal and ran back to the front yard.

"Give us Zavrina!" she yelled.

"Arissa!" Jeremy called out but she ignored him.

The man on the porch didn't say anything. He just grinned devilishly and took each steps slowly.

_"__Claudicatus eos natura," _Arissa chanted, her hands outstretched toward the oncoming man.

_"Deflectentem,"_ the man chanted with a swipe of his hand.

Arissa didn't panic, she just closed her eyes, held her hands out in front of her, palms up and chanted, _"Naturae impetum."_

_"Deflectentem,"_ the man chanted again with another swipe of his hand and an evil smirk on his face as he continue coming toward her. Panic set in and she couldn't get her mind to recall any spells. The man chuckled at her being flustered, _"__Nugas, qui a me resistunt,"_ he chanted, his hand outstretched toward Arissa. Before she could react, she went flying across the clearing.

"ARISSA!"Jeremy yelled as he ran to her side."Elena, get Jeffery!" he yelled, pointing at the man still approached him and the downed Arissa. Elena took off toward the Jeffery.

_"Inmortuos ad ardebit,"_ the woman, who had come out of the house with Jeffery chanted causing Elena to fall the ground screaming in agony; she skin sizzling as if she was without her daylight ring.

"Thanks Jennifer," Jeffery said, stopping for a moment to turn and speak to the woman. She just smiled. He turned back around and held his hands about about to say another spell when someone yelled.

"Hey!" Tyler shouted, breaking Jennifer's concentration and giving Elena enough time to flee the scene.

_"Contrivit illos,"_ Joanna chanted and Jeffery was stopped in his tracked. When he turned slightly to look at Joanna and Pauline, he laughed out loud.

_"__Natura alligate ea,"_ Pauline chanted when he opened his mouth to speak another spell. Jeffery said the spell but nothing happened. "You bound baby. Give it up," she said as she grabbed Joanna's hand and they made their way toward Jeremy and Arissa.

Out the corner of her eye, Joanna saw Jennifer outstretch her hands. She turned to her and chanted, _"Natura alligate ea." _The words spilled from her lips but nothing happened. She looked shocked and fear sunk in when she felt Elena wrap her arm around her throat.

"How is she?" Joanna asked, getting on her knees beside Jeremy who was holding Arissa in his lap.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up," he said tearfully.

"Take her back to the car and wait," Pauline said. "We'll tell her mother." Jeremy nodded as he cradled the knocked out girl and ran off down the lane.

* * *

Ric, Stefan, Mary, Lucy, Enzo and Caroline had only encountered Jessica and Mary and Lucy took easy control of the situation. They were holding her until they got word from Damon.

* * *

When Damon, Amelia and Emily busted into the room that Zavrina had been held in there were nothing in there but an empty chair and a man they didn't know.

"Have you coming seeking the girl?" he asked in a slick tone.

"Who are you?" Emily questioned.

"Jesse. You're worst nightmare," he grinned evilly. With one hand outstretched toward Damon he chanted, "_Inmortuos ad ardebit."_. With the other outstretched toward Emily he chanted, _"__Corpus humanum succumbas,"_ and she fell her her knees clutching her heart and her head, while the man laughed.

Amelia, at the sight of her family's protector being burned alive, the sight of her granddaughter dying at her feetand knowing that Zavrina was once again missing, for a moment, began unhinged. She looked the laughing man. She planted her feet, took a slow deep breath and chanted, _"Dimitere vita."_ The laughter stopped suddenly and Damon and Emily found relief as the man dropped straight to the floor.

"Grammy," Emily coughed.

"Emmy," Amelia said as she helped her granddaughter up and hugged her tightly. "Damon, you awright, dere, Cap?" she asked as she and Emily helped him stand up.

"Couldn't be better," he said, wrapping Amelia in a hug. Emily was still coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Emily shook her head no. Damon didn't hesitate. He bit into his wrist and feed her his blood. Seconds later, the coughing stopped.

"Thank you," she said, wiping her mouth.

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "Let's get the hell out of here," Damon said. As they stepped into the hallway with Liv, Luke, Lena and Benny the house shook.

"What the hell was that?" Liv asked. Damon ran to the back of the house and out the back door.

"Bonnie!" he called.

"Anna and Andrew took off with Zavrina," she yelled back as the group inside the house joined him on the back porch.

"Regroup in the backyard," Damon said out loud.

Soon everyone was standing in the backyard waiting to be filled in. Tyler had a hold of Jeffery and Elena still had a hold of Jennifer.

"Where is my brother?" Jessica cried as she tried to fight free from Enzo.

"Dead," Amelia said bluntly. Jessica began to sob.

"Where is Arissa?" Mary asked Elena. The Gilbert girl looked away. "Where is she?"

"Jeremy took her back to the car," Joanna said, her hand on Mary's.

"Why?" she asked.

"She got to big for her britches and it cost her," Pauline said in a matter of fact tone. "She's still living so calm yourself."

"Don't tell me to calm myself when my daughter is injured!" Mary yelled.

"Your daughter is injured because she is a spoiled, arrogant little brat who tried to be Billy Badass and got her ass handed to her," Tyler commented. "No one is going to feel sorry for her."

"I..." Mary started.

"You go be wit ya youngun if you want," Amelia interrupted, "but we goin' on to get mine." Mary looked to Bonnie who nodded and she ran back toward to where the cars were parked.

* * *

"Jeremy!" Mary called as she approached Ric's Explorer. Jeremy climbed out and grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her around the opened door. She gasped at the sight of her knocked out daughter on the seat. "Help me move her in the storage space."

"I got her," he said as he lifted her off the seat carried her around to the back of the SUV. Mary opened the hatch and Jeremy laid Arissa down. Mary brushed her hair from her face.

"Get my back behind the driver's seat," she said to the young Gilbert. He nodded and retrieved the bag. "Alright, I need the bag of brown powder, the bottle of water, the small wooden bowl and the candle," she said as she watched Jeremy dig the items out. He handed them all to her. He watched as Mary lit the candle and poured the water into the bowl. _"Aqua herbam uirentem et unum coalescerent,"_ she chanted as she sprinkled in the brown powder that had a spicy sweet smell to it. The flame shot up and the mixture in the bowl began to boil. _"Aqua herbam uirentem et unum coalescerent,"_ Mary chanted again and the mixture formed a paste and the candle extinguished. Mary forced her daughter's mouth open and spread the paste onto her tongue. With one hand on the top of her head and the other over her heart, Mary chanted, _"Nunc vigilemus et corpus sanabitur."_

Jeremy watched Arissa. She looked as if she took a huge gulp. Her mother chanted again and suddenly the teenager gasped loudly, her eyes open wide. Mary grabbed the water and handed it to her daughter as she helped her sit up.

"Oh my God, Arissa," Jeremy said taking her hand in his.

"What happened?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"You were foolish," Mary said as she pulled Arissa into a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Arissa whispered, her one arm wrapped around her mother, her other hand still entwined with Jeremy's.

"Rest now," Mary said as she laid her bag down and helped her daughter lay down. "We'll talk about what happened later." Arissa nodded as she laid down in the storage space of Ric's SUV, still holding Jeremy's hand. She smiled when Jeremy laid down beside her and pulled her to rest on his chest. Mary grinned as she began to walk down the road to give the two some privacy.

"You Bennetts are going to be the death of me," he said, his lips pressed against the top of her head. She didn't speak, she just looked up at him. "Always risking yourselves. It's enough to drive a person insane."

"I'm sorry, Jer," she whispered.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm used to it," he chuckled. "Just...just don't do it again, ok?" She nodded and snuggled closer to him. Arissa smiled and closed her eyes when she felt Jeremy kiss the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you again for reading! Don't forget to leave us a review! Be sure to check out _I Did It for Elena by Princess976 and Yes Sir, Mr. Donovan by me, MsMKT86._  
**

**Translations:**

Duratus_ \- _Freeze

Nos protegat - Protect us

Phasmatos radium calaraa - Cloaking spell (via TVD Wikia)

Aperta - Open

Claudicatus eos natura- Halt them nature

Deflectentem - Deflection

Naturae impetum - Nature attack

Nugas, qui a me resistunt - Remove those who oppose me

Inmortuos ad ardebit - Burn the undead

Contrivit illos - Ground them

Natura alligate ea - Nature bind them

Corpus humanum succumbas - Human body succumb

Dimitere vita - Relinquish life

Aqua herbam uirentem et unum coalescerent - Water and herb unite as one

Nunc vigilemus et corpus sanabitur - Wake now and body be healed


	15. Expression

**A/N: Hey! So, we're getting close to the end. More Bennett magic is coming. More Damon being protective of _ALL_ the Bennetts.**

**We appreciate all the love this story has gotten. Keep reading because Rescue Mission saga isn't over! We'll be traveling to NOLA next and it'll be as fun and insane as the first two stories! Enjoy!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer on previous chapters.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Emily watched Mary run to check on Arissa. She turned to face the group. She asked the questioned that had been bothering her,

"Why does your coven use spells to harm humans?"

"Only the leaders and the guard learn those spells," Liv answered.

"That doesn't explain why," Emily said.

"They're spells from the olden days. The Gemini Coven used to have to worry about other witches trying to steal our magic. Twin powers are special. The leaders then created the spells so that all Gemini could protect themselves. Now though, only the leaders and guard learn them," Luke explained.

"Oh, I guess I understand," Emily said.

"I think that's bullshit. But whatever," Damon said eying the Parker twins.

"Now what?" Ric asked Damon.

"Now I get them to tell me where the aging wonder twins got to," Damon said pointing at Jeffery and Jennifer. He moved to them and put his hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "Tell me where they went," Damon said menacingly.

"I'll never tell," Jennifer said bravely.

"You know that nothing is keeping you alive but my benevolence, right?" he said to her, his hand sliding to her neck. Jennifer shot a look to Jeffery who shook his head no. "Ok, well...what's your name?" he asked her.

"Jennifer," she answered her voice betraying her fear, even if her face didn't.

"Ok, Jenn, tell me where Annie and Andy ran off to or I'm going to kill you," Damon said.

"Jennifer, stay silent!" Jeffery said.

"Um Jeff, why are you trying to get your sister killed?" Damon asked.

"Our duty is to our coven. We will did to protect it!" Jeffery said, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Right. Jenn, what's it going to be?" Damon asked. "The longer you wait the shorter your life expectancy," Damon sing-songed. Jennifer's eyes shot to Luke and Liv for help. "No, no. Neither Blonde or Crazy Locks are going to help you," he said lightly, following her gaze. Jennifer remained silent and in a flash Damon was behind Jeffery; his face had changed and he was inches from ripping out his throat.

"We don't know where they took her. Another safe house; they're supposed to call when they get there," Jennifer said quickly her eyes wide with fear as she beheld Damon's vampire visage. Damon's face became normal again as he smirked at Jennifer.

"Thanks Jenn. Lockwood, Enzo, Stef, take them inside to the room they held Baby Bennett. Tie them up. We'll decide what to do with them later," Damon said.

* * *

The Mystic Falls Gang and the Bennett Coven now stood waiting for Bonnie to decide what to do next. She only had one thing left; Expression.

"Now what? We have to find them all over again," Emily said teary eyed.

"I only have one idea," Bonnie said.

"What, chere?" Amelia said.

"Expression," Bonnie said plainly.

"No, Bonnie!" Abby spoke up quickly.

"Abby's right. We have to think of something else," Lucy agreed.

"There is nothing else," Bonnie said knowing a fight was forthcoming. Caroline rolled her eyes at Abby. It really bothered her how Abby tired to play mommy to Bonnie when for years she couldn't be bothered.

"Bon, will it be like last time,' Caroline asked.

"No. I'm in complete control," Bonnie said. Caroline nodded her understanding.

"You can't control Expression. It controls you," Abby said.

"Bonnie, I've never heard of a witch being able to control Expression. It's too dangerous," Joanna said.

"That doesn't mean that Bonnie can't control it," Stefan said.

"You think this is a good idea?" Lena asked, whispering to Stefan.

"I know Bonnie can handle it. She's been through too much. She's the most powerful witch I've ever met and I've met Silas and Qetsiyah," Stefan whispered back. Selena only nodded. She couldn't believe all the things this group had been through when she and Been had barely used their magic.

"Of you say that. None of you care about Bonnie's safety; you never have!" Abby said eying the Mystic Falls Gang.

"Spare us the caring mother act, Absentee Abby. Nobody's buying it," Damon said.

"How dare you?" Abby said indignant. "How dare you stand there, _our great protector_, when you are directly responsible for my mother's death and my being a vampire!" Abby yelled.

"I apologized for Shelia. You have no idea how much I regret that but I will _never_ apologize for changing you. It was your or Bonnie. I would have thought that you'd be happy to sacrifice for your daughter," Damon said not backing down.

"Stop! Enough!" Ric said looking from Abby to Damon.

"Abby do you have another idea?" Pauline asked.

"No, but..." Abby started.

"Then shut up. You ain't exactly qualified to say what Bonnie can and can't handle," Pauline said interrupting her.

"She's my daughter," Abby said.

"When it suits you," Bonnie spoke up.

"Bonnie, that's not true," Abby said shock and hurt evident in her voice.

"Is it but I've gotten used to it. You don't get to make choices for me. You gave up that right when you left me," Bonnie said coldly. "Your opinion has been noted and now we're moving forward. Zavrina is out there and you want to pretend to be mother of year,' Bonnie said censure in her voice. The Mystic Falls Gang and the Bennett Coven all looked everywhere but at Abby. "Does anyone else have an opinion?" Bonnie asked. No one said anything and Bonnie made eye contact with Damon who winked at her and then nodded.

Bonnie turned to face the direction she had last seen Zavrina. She concentrated and from nowhere flames erupted at her feet. Bonnie didn't hesitate; she began to follow the flames.

"Stef, Enzo, Baby Lockwood, go back in the house and take two and a half twins back to Young Jeremy and Miss Mary, then catch up," Damon said before he followed Bonnie into the forest.

Everyone else followed behind them, watchful of their surroundings. The fire burned in a straight line. Anna and Andrew weren't trying to cover their tracks; they were just running.

* * *

Zavrina didn't know where she was being led. She knew the elderly twins pulling her along were moving as fast as they could. She could sense urgency in their demeanor and the little bit of hope she had swelled. Her family was looking for her.

"How did they find us?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we underestimated," Andrew answered pulling Zavrina along roughly, causing her to stumble.

"Hurry up, girl," Andrew said still pulling the weakened teen.

"We must hurry and get to the next safe house. We can regroup once we arrive," Anna said scurrying through the underbrush.

"We're close sister. Be patient," Andrew said picking up a little speed, tugging Zavrina violently behind them.

The elderly twins and the young Bennett witch entered a clearing where an off-road SUV was sitting. Andrew pushed Zavrina into the backseat and after his sister climbed into the passenger seat he took his place behind the wheel and sped from the forest. As the forest grew smaller Zavrina's hope shrunk little by little.

* * *

The fiery path wound deep into the woods. They followed noiselessly not wanting to make Anna and Andrew aware they were following. The path cut through underbrush and on the other side was an empty clearing. The fire burned through the clearing and out the other end. They all realized the head start they had was due in part to the disagreement they had on their next course of action.

"There are tire tracks here," Ric said kneeling down to inspect the ground, "fresh ones," he added.

"So?" Damon questioned.

"So they clearly fled in car. We can't catch them on foot," Ric said.

"Who knows how far they're going, mate," Enzo said to Damon.

"Now what?" Emily asked her eyes on the flames that led from the clearing.

"We decide who is going to keep following the flame and who is going back to the cars to wait for a call," Ric said.

"That be fine, cap but Emmy and I, we gon keep after da fire," Amelia stated.

"No!" Damon and Ric said simultaneously.

"Say what?" Amelia said bristling at the refusal.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Ric started.

"Don't matter what you think. I'm goin'!" Amelia said raising her voice. Emily placed her hand on her grandmother's back to calm her.

"Miss Amelia, Ric is right. You should go back," Damon said in an authoritative.

"Who you usin' dat tone wit, cap? Mine be out dere and I'm gon get her!" Amelia said offended.

"No! You are going back to the car. It's not up for debate. Ric take them back," Damon said.

"Wait! Who?" Benny asked quickly.

"We're losing time arguing! I want all Bennetts, except for Bonnie, to go back to the cars to wait. And Parkers," he added. "When we get to the end of the fire trail we will call you," Damon said.

"I don't like dat plan. So I'm gon come along," Amelia said matter-of-fact.

"No. As the oldest living person here, I forbid it. It'll take less time if you witchies go back and wait!" Damon said. "Stubborn Bennetts!" he muttered under his breath.

"Grammy, he's right. We're slowing them down. They can find Zav faster without us. I believe Damon when he said he'll call when they find her," Emily said soothingly.

"We won't attempt a rescue until you're all there. I promise," Damon said taking Amelia's hands in his.

"All right, cap," Amelia said resigned.

"See you guys soon," Damon said with a final squeeze to Amelia's hands.

"See ya," Lena said to Stefan before she kissed him briefly but deeply.

"Be careful," Liv said to Tyler before she hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his lips.

Ric led the witches back the way they had come and before they reached the other end of the clearing, Damon had hoisted Bonnie onto his back and sped toward the deepest part of the woods.

* * *

They ran until the fire path burned in a circle around another clearing but didn't leave the clearing. They backed slowly into the woods for cover.

"What's going on?" Trace asked.

"There is a house cloaked, just there," Enzo said pointing.

"We found them," Bonnie said and as she did the flames disappeared.

"But where are we? We can't tell everyone to join us if we don't know where we are," Elena said.

Tyler looked around. He spun in a slow circle, confusion marring his features.

"Enzo, what's the house look like?" he asked.

"Uh, two story brick, wrap around porch, white door and shutters," Enzo described.

"Son of a bitch," Tyler said, anger covering his countenance.

"What?" Damon inquired.

"We're on Lockwood land. My grandfather built that house for my Uncle Mason but he moved away for obvious reasons. My parents rented it out but it's been empty since my mom died," Tyler told them.

"Lockwood land is most of Mystic Falls, Ty! Where exactly are we?" Caroline asked.

"About five miles behind my house. There is a road to get to it. The two house sit back to back. The road is over there," Tyler pointed to the left of the clearing.

"So they cloaked everything? The road, the driveway and the house?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, so it only looks like woods and a clearing," Bonnie said.

"Bon, how far do you think the cloak stretches down the road?" Damon asked.

"Probably to the end. Is there a road sign, Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Lockwood House Road," he told them.

"I thought that was the name of the road leading to your house," Caroline said.

"No, that's Lockwood Manor Road," Tyler said correcting her.

"Of course it is," Caroline muttered.

"Ok Damon, make the call," Bonnie said. "Tell them we'll meet them at the end of the Lockwood House Road," Bonnie said, turning toward the direction Tyler had indicated. Damon pulled his phone out and called Ric.

**"Yeah Damon," Ric answered.**

** "Meet us on Lockwood House Road; not to be confused with Lockwood Manor Road," Damon said.**

** "Of course not," he laughed. "Ok, we're on the way," Ric said.**

** "Oh and Ric, under no circumstances is Young Jeremy allowed to drive my car. I don't want you to drive it but I realize it's necessary. Be careful with her. We're friends but if you mess her up I will kill you," Damon said seriously.**

** "Right. I get it," Ric chuckled before he hung up.**

"They're on the way," Damon said sliding his phone back into his pocket.


	16. Let's Go

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest update for Zavrina. We really are nearing the end of this trip but we thank all of you for taking it with us. This chapter is a bit of filler and a bit of meat so we hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from either the books or television show or anything else you can find outside of fandom. The storyline and OCs belong solely to Princess976 and MsMKT86.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IN UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Zavrina sat in the chair that Andrew had placed her in without needing to be restrained. Her magic was weakened as was her body. What little hope she had had was all but diminished now that the elderly twins had moved her.

She watched as they speedily moved around the room and the house; peeking out windows and sharing glances with each other.

"Still no answer?" Anna asked her brother as he put his cell phone away.

"No. I've called all four of them and nothing," Andrew told her.

"They couldn't all be..." Anna trailed off.

"No, sister. Of course not. They are powerful. The fight must be taking a little longer than we thought," Andrew tried to reassure her.

"Do you believe that, Andrew?" she asked, worry and panic creeping into her voice.

"No. In all honesty, I do not," he said.

"Then the time is now, Andrew," Anna said, gripping his forearm.

"I agree, sister," he said, placing his hand on top of hers. "We must make the deal now."

"What deal?" Zavrina asked.

"The deal where Bonnie Bennett gives us what we want and you live," Anna snapped. "Do no ask questions, girl."

Zavrina sat in her chair, arms folded. While being held hostage wasn't the most ideal circumstance, she didn't understand why they were being so rude to her. She could do nothing to defend herself against them, so what was the harm in her asking a few questions.

"It's Zavrina and I'm not going to be able to do that," the young Bennett witch said.

"Excuse me," Anna said turning to face her.

"I'm not going to be able to not ask questions," Zavrina said. "I'm a teenager. I'm chalked full of questions; like when's lunch? What is it that Bonnie has of yours again? Why do you guys seem so shaken up?"

"Shut up!" Anna growled.

"Easy sister," Andrew said, his hand on his sister's back. "You will have no lunch, unlimited magic and we are not shaken up."

"Could've fooled me," Zavrina said under her breath. She figured that since she wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive, she might as well make whatever time she had remaining hell for Anna and Andrew. "Um, not giving me food is a lame move. When they show up again, and I'm almost positive they will, you're gonna need me to be strong. Might be easier to kick rocks if your kidnappee was stronger than a wilting flower. Just sayin'," she said matter-of-fact.

Anna and Andrew shared a look, then Anna hurried from the room. A few moments later she returned with a sandwich, a bag of chips and a bottle of apple juice. Zavrina ate in silence. She figured that she wouldn't be awake for much longer so she enjoyed her lunch and just tried to regain some of the hope she had lost.

* * *

Bonnie, Damon, Tyler and the rest of the vampires met the Ric, Jeremy and the Bennett witches on the road leading to the Lockwood manor.

"Wat we doin?" Amelia asked Damon.

"Behind us is a road that leads to the house where they are holding Baby Bennett," Damon said. "They cloaked it and the house but, for once in our acquaintance, Tyler Lockwood has proved useful."

Tyler rolled his eyes before speaking, "The house belonged to my Uncle Mason. I know the floor plan."

"So, where do you think they're holding her?" Ric asked.

"Probably in the study," Tyler answered. "It's in the back of the house. There are no windows except for the back wall because of the french doors."

"Perfect place for an easy escape," Pauline said.

"Exactly," Damon said. "So, Blonde, Crazy Locks, question for you," he said pointing to them. "Once Bonnie sets foot on this road the cloak will drop, will they know they're visible?"

"Probably not," Luke answered. "Because when cloaked you can see out, it wouldn't occur to them that you can see them as well."

"Good to know," Damon said.

"Tyler, are there steps leading to the french doors?" Stefan asked.

"No. The doors open right into the yard," the hybrid answered.

"Perfect," Amelia said, "so now wat, Cap?" she asked looking at Damon. He looked to Bonnie.

"I say we storm the house," she said. "They can't take all of us."

"But if they cloak up, then what?" Elena asked.

"Don't worry about that, baby," Pauline said, patting the Gilbert girl on the arm. "I got that covered, just keep me to the front."

"Ok, Team one, that'll be the team going to back of the house, is me, Miss Amelia, Worrier Bennett, Bon Bon and Miss Pauline. Team two, team one's back up, is Ric, Stef, Miss Mary and Trace Space. Team three, which will be going to the left side of the house, is Absentee Abby, Vampire Barbie..." he said but was interrupted.

"Pass!" Caroline said. "I want to switch teams."

"Fine," Damon said, "Team three will be Absentee Abby, the Gilbert girl, Miss Joanna and Enzo. Team four, to the right, is Baby Lockwood, Vampire Barbie, Lucy the Rude and Young Jeremy and finally, last but not least, Parker Twins and Bennett Twins pulling up the rear and covering the front of the house," Damon said as he watched everyone move into their respective teams. "Alright, let's do this shit fucking right. We let them get away with Baby Bennett once, we're not going to let it happen again."

"Everybody ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait," Damon said. "I'll be right back," he said as he flashed to Ric's SUV. He opened the hatch to find Arissa laying. "You alright?"

"Like you care," she muttered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," he said, "trust me."

"I'm a little sore and my head is killing me," she told him truthfully.

"I could fix you right up," he grinned.

"My mom made me stuff. I don't know how vampire blood would mix with it," Arissa said.

"Right, adverse reaction or whatever. Ok so listen, we're all going to rescue Zav. I need to know that you're gonna be ok by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I heard Ric saying that you guys have the other witches tied up," she told him. "I shouldn't have to do to much protecting myself."

"No you shouldn't," Damon said. "Stay put, Arissa. If I find out you got out of this car," he said leaning in close, "you _will not_ like what happens next." Arissa nodded her understanding. Damon gave her one last stern look before snapping the hatch shut. He rejoined the group, kissed Bonnie and smiled, "Let's go."


	17. Expergisci

**A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a little while since we've updated but you're in luck! We've got two chapters for you today! -cheers and throws confetti in the air- Ok, ok, settle down. Enjoy the chapter and let us know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Zavrina was surprised when she had finished eating and she didn't feel drowsy. She assumed that they hadn't given her a sedative this time so they could make a fast getaway when her family came to rescue her.

_ "__**If**__ her family came to rescue her,"_ Zavrina thought sadly. Her family was on foot and Anna and Andrew had driven her here. She didn't know how they were going to find her. If necessary, she would try to make a break for it. She wasn't sure where she would go but she wasn't going to wait around for them to kill her. She planned to wait until they were distracted and run out the french doors. Anna and Andrew had their backs to her but she could still hear them.

"Still no answer?" Anna asked.

"Not from the guard or the Bennett girl," Andrew said.

"That seems odd," Anna said.

"Maybe they are interrogating them. If that is the case, rest assured sister, we are safe. None of our followers will divulge our location," Andrew said with certainty.

Zavrina would probably never be able to clearly recall what made her choose that exact moment to run. She jumped from her chair, causing it to tip over, alerting Anna and Andrew.

"Stop right there!" Andrew called out. Zavrina glanced over her shoulder but ran toward the door. She was almost to the door when Andrew shouted, _"Requiem!"_ Zavrina was halted in her tracks as she fell to the floor asleep.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie took the first step, Lockwood House Road came into view; as well as the house. Team One, Damon, Amelia, Emily, Bonnie and Pauline and Team Two, Rick, Stefan, Mary and Trace, made their way toward the back of those while the others moved to their respective sides.

"Ok, Parker and Bennetts, as soon as you hit the porch head inside. We want to cut off any escape route," Damon said to the two sets of twins, who nodded their understanding.

"Emily baby, you be careful. He fed you 'is blood an I don wanna tell yo daddy you a vampire now, ya hear," Amelia told her granddaughter.

"Yes ma'am," Emily said. She had no problem being cautious. She had no desire to be a vampire.

Team One entered the backyard, Team Two close behind. They moved to the door and Damon kicked it and was astonished when nothing happened. "What the fuck?" he said frustrated.

Before he could kick the door again, alerting the elderly Gemini leaders inside, Emily held up her hand to stop him.

_"Aperta!"_ Emily said and the door flew open. Pauline and Damon were the first ones inside.

_"Magicae tenebitur,"_ Pauline chanted. Andrew and Anna looked at the Bennetts who had just entered into the back door. When they realized their magic had been bound, they turned to flee from the room. Before they could escape they were being forced back into the room by the Bennett and Parker twins.

"Lucas, Olivia, let us go," Anna said pulling her arm from Liv's grasp.

"Unhand me," Andrew said to Luke.

"You will regret this, you insolent brats," Anna spat her eyes boring into the Parker twins.

"There are a lot of things we regret. Helping to rescue Bonnie and now Zavrina are not two of them," Luke said.

"Do not speak to us that way. We are your coven leaders. We deserve your respect and obedience," Andrew said.

_"Silentium fieri eos,"_ Bonnie said. Andrew's nest words were cut off. "You don't have to listen to them," Bonnie said to them.

Emily knelt down beside Zavrina who Anna and Andrew had dragged into the corner. Emily checked her pulse and was relieved when it was strong and steady.

"Zav, wake up," Emily said shaking her cousin slightly. She was alarmed when Zavrina didn't awake. "Granny, she won't wake up!" she said panic in her voice. Amelia moved to Emily's side and Ric helped her to the floor.

"Zavrina, come on baby. Wake for granny," Amelia said stroking her granddaughter's cheek.

"What did you do to her?" Bonnie demanded.

"I will tell you nothing until you hand over what you stole!" Anna said, a maniacal glint in her eyes.

Abby, Elena, Joanna and Enzo entered the room from the french doors.

"We checked the woods and there is no sign of anymore of them, mate," Enzo told Damon who nodded.

Tyler, Caroline, Lucy and Jeremy entered through the other door.

"We checked the rest of the house; it's clean," Tyler said to Bonnie, who nodded. Damon moved to Anna and wrapped his hand around her throat. Andrew moved to intercept but was stopped by Stefan.

"What did you do to her?" Damon asked.

"You don't scare me, _vampire_," Anna said boldly.

"Maybe not but you should be scared of her," Damon said pointing to Amelia. Who was now staring at Anna with hard eyes. "One life was last today. Jesse's body still lies in the house where Miss Amelia killed him for attacking her granddaughter and me. That's her other granddaughter. I'm almost positive she'd kill Andrew to get an answer from you," Damon said patiently. "What do you think, Ric? Miss Amelia up for killing another whack-a-do Gemini today?"

"I'm 92% sure she could get the job done," Ric said gravely.

Realizing that they were not bluffing, Anna said through gritted teeth, "It's a sleeping spell."

"There are dozens of sleeping spells. Which one is it?" Mary asked.

"The only one used by the Gemini," Anna said.

"Ok, Blonde, Crazy Locks, one of you wake her up," Damon said waving them over.

"We can't," Liv said sadly.

"Why not?" Joanna asked.

"Because no member of the Gemini Coven can undo a spell from a leader," Luke explained. "It keeps us in line or whatever," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, then what's the spell?" Bonnie asked.

"We don't know. The sleeping spell is one of the ones we told you about. Reserved strictly for the leaders and their guard," Liv told them.

"Whack-a-do Geminis," Damon said under his breath. "Ok, Miss Amelia, Anna won't tell us the spell so with your permission, I'm gonna snap Andrew's neck in the hope it will make Anna talk," Damon said moving to Andrew's side.

"Go 'head, Cap. We need a wake my young'un," Amelia said.

Andrew's eyes grew large and Anna quickly told them the counter spell, "It's _Expergisci_."

_"Expergisci,"_ Amelia repeated. A weight lifted from her chest when Zavrina's eyes blinked sleepily open.

"Granny, Em, is that you?" Zavrina whispered, afraid she was dreaming or hallucinating.

"Yeah Zav, it's us. We came to get you," Emily said, tears sliding down her face.

"Ok, thank you," Zavrina said finally allowing the tears to fall as her grandmother took her in her arms.

"It's gon be alright, chere. Granny's here," Amelia said.

"Miss Amelia it's time to go," Ric said touching her on the shoulder.

"Alright," she said to him. Damon moved across the room the Amelia.

"Let me," he said to her quietly.

"Alright, Cap," she said as she kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and used Ric's help to get off the floor.

"Ok, Baby Bennett, up you go," Damon said as he hoisted the teenage girl into his arms bridal style. "Grab the crazies," he said nodding his head toward Anna and Andrew.

"Who are you," Zavrina asked Damon as he carried to Ric's SUV.

"Damon," he said with a smirk.

"Damon Salvatore? Our protector?" Zavrina asked agog.

"The one and only," he answered.

"I can't believe it," she said smiling widely.

"What? That's I'm this gorgeous. Believe it!" he said smiling again.

"What? No! What?!" she said ducking her head and blushing. Damon laughed and kissed the top of head tenderly. Zavrina snuggled into his arms, feeling safe for the first time since she'd left Louisiana.

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you so much for reading! We appreciate it. Don't forget to drop us a review before moving on to chapter 18.  
**

**Translations:**

**Requiem - sleep  
**

**Aperta - open**

**Magicae tenebitur - magic be bound**

**Silentium fieri eos - silence become them**

**Expergisci - awaken**


	18. Thank You for Coming to Rescue Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for ya! We hope you enjoy it! We really are nearing the end but remember Rescue Mission will be back. There are two more rescue mission to go on so stay tuned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**Sidenote: Be sure the check out the polls on our profiles. (MsMKT86 &amp; Princess976)**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban or anything else you can find out side of fandom.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Everyone stood around the cars congratulating each other on the successful rescue mission.

"We did it!" Lena said as Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Congrats!" he beamed as he placed her back on the ground. Stefan put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. Elena, who had been watching the entire interaction did her damnedest to not make a yuck face. She had no one she could talk to about this except for Tyler and that was not an option. Bonnie and Caroline would both tell her that unless she plans to come clean about her feelings for Stefan then the sidelines is where she was going to be. She knew that that assessment was right but so what? Watching the man that she loves kissing someone else the way he used to kiss her made her ache inside.

xxx

When the tall, attractive, older man opened the back of the SUV, Zavrina was surprised to see another girl laying in the back who was around her age.

"Move over, Arissa," Ric said as he took his jacket off and balled it up. Damon laid her down gently.

"Alright, Baby Bennett. That's Arissa and this is Ric," Damon said pointing to the man standing behind him. "They'll take care of you until we get home."

"Home?" Zavrina questioned.

"My house," Damon smiled. "Rest. We'll be there soon," he said kissing her on the forehead. "You ok?" he asked his eyes on Arissa. She nodded. Damon gave her a curt nod and closed the hatch.

"I'm Zavrina," she said with a smile.

"Arissa," she told her.

"Why are you back here?" Zavrina asked turning on her side to face the pretty girl.

"I got a big head," Arissa told her truthfully.

"Are you hurt?"

"At this point just my pride."

"Oh," Zavrina said as her grandmother and three women she didn't know climbed inside.

"I'm Pauline," a thin lady with glasses said. "I'm Milly's cousin. This is Mary, Arissa's mama and that's my sister, Joanna." The other two woman smiled and waved over the backseat.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Zavrina waved back.

"You girls just rest up," Mary said. "We'll be back at the boarding house soon." Both Zavrina and Arissa nodded as they laid down.

xxx

"We did good, BonBonn," Damon said as they embraced each other when he returned but placing Zavrina in the back of Ric's SUV.

"You were great," she said leaning back in his arms to gaze into his blue eyes.

"Is that a tone of surprise?"

"No. I'm just proud of you."

"Well, my girls are all together again. I've got the love of my life in my arms. What else could an almost two century old vampire ask for?" Damon beamed at her. Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes as Damon placed each of his hands on either side of her face and kissed her soundly. "Alright," Damon said loudly after he and Bonnie broke their kiss, "let's go!" he called. Everyone piled into the cars and SUVs.

Elena and Tyler checked on the tied up Jennifer, Jessica and Jeffery that were in the cargo space of her SUV, while Lucy and Abby checked on tied up Anna and Andrew that were now in the cargo area of the rental.

Ric climbed behind the wheel, turned the key in the ignition and lead the way home.

xxx

Elena followed Ric's SUV back toward the boarding house. She was avoiding Tyler's gaze at the moment. She didn't want his looks of sympathy because Benny once again wouldn't shut up about _'how sweet that kiss between Lena and Stefan was'_. Luke and Liv didn't help with their constant gushing over how cute the other Bennett-Salvatore couple was.

"You ok?" Elena heard Tyler say in a barely audible voice. She nodded. "That's a lie but ok." Elena cut her eyes at him.

"Ty, if you want to help, get them to change the subject," Elena said in her own barely there voice. Tyler shrugged.

"Change it to what?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think that them changing the subject is going to stop the images you have in your head of that hardcore kiss Lena and Stefan just had," Tyler said softly, his voice matter-of-fact.

"I don't know..." Elena started.

"Bullshit you don't know what I'm talking about," he said. "I saw you watching them, Elena." She clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "So, like I said. Changing the subject is only going to stop the conversation. Not the picture in your mind."

"Since when did you get so..." Elena trailed off.

"So wise in the ways of love?" he chuckled lightly. She grinned and nodded. Tyler looked over his shoulder that the beautiful blonde girl in the backseat who's laugh was, even though at the moment Elena didn't want to admit it, kind of infectious.

"Right," she said quietly. "I'm happy for you, Ty."

"Thanks. You'll be happy to. Just be patient," he said with a gentle smile. Elena nodded and put her focus back on the road ahead.

xxx

Lucy's SUV was silent except for the soft weeping of Anna in the cargo space. Caroline rolled her eyes. She looked over at Emily, whose fingers were moving quickly across the screen of her phone.

"Did we pick up Zavrina's things?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. "Her phone was on the dresser and her bag was in the corner."

"Oh. Ok, good," Caroline nodded. "Who are you texting?"

"Klaus," Emily answered. "He's been worried about Zav. I just wanted to let him know that she was ok."

"I still don't think that's wise," Abby said from the passenger seat.

"And I still don't think anyone asked your opinion," Caroline snapped.

"Ok, look," Emily said holding her hands up to stop the oncoming fight, "Klaus and Elijah are really good people. They care about Zavrina, me and my granny. They have taken care to protect our identities and to not involve us the drama that those French Quarter witches throw their way. So as long as they continue to treat us with as much love and kindness as they have there is nothing you or anyone else can say that will sway me against them," Emily said with finality, her eyes boring into Abby's and Lucy's through the rear view mirror. Caroline smirked as they once again rode in silence.

xxx

The Mystic Falls Gang and the Bennett witches all felt a sense of relief head back toward the boarding house. They had put Jesse in the trunk of Damon's car to disposed of later; maybe they would let Jessica take him home with her.

"So Bonnie, what's next?" Stefan asked from the backseat.

"Nothing for a few days. Zavrina and Arissa need to rest before we officially form the coven. It'll give us all chance to really get to know each other," Bonnie told the younger Salvatore.

"I'm all for letting Zav but Arissa needs a smack in the head. Can you believe her?" Selena commented.

"She was irresponsible and she could have gotten us all killed," Bonnie agreed, "but I'm not anything to her but her cousin right now so I can't really do anything but lecture her and I'm not sure that will help," Bonnie concluded.

"She is only seventeen, guys," Stefan remained them.

"Same age as BonBon when she started saving our asses. Age is not an excuse," Damon said locking eyes with Stefan in the rear view mirror.

"I guess you're right," Stefan conceded. "What are we going to with Anna, Andrew and their guard?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to lock them in the basement until Crazy Locks and Blonde make a decision on what to do with them," Damon said.

"Lock them in the basement? That doesn't seem very secure," Lena said.

"Oh, he forgot to mention the cell we have down there," Stefan said lightly.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's across from the wine cellar," Damon added.

"Classy," Lena said with a smile.

* * *

When they arrived at the boarding house Lucy, Elena and Ric popped the back doors on their SUVs. Elena dragged Jennifer from the back and shoved her toward the door. Tyler took control of Jeffery and the still sobbing Jessica and herded them toward the house. Enzo pulled Andrew from the back of Lucy's rental while Stefan pulled Anna, who was silently shedding tears. Stefan led the way to the basement. Before he put Anna into the cell, Bonnie came running down the stairs.

"Wait," she called out, in her hands, a stack of cups and a pitcher. She handed each Gemini prisoner a cup and filled them all with the liquid from the pitcher.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"Just a little something to bind their magic. Miss Pauline removed the spell she did because she had this brewing while we were gone," Bonnie explained.

"How long does it last?" Tyler asked.

"Twelve to fourteen hours," Bonnie replied. She took the cups from them and watched as her friends shoved them into the cell. Bonnie pulled the door shut, the lock settling into place was a satisfying sound.

xxx

Damon carried Zavrina inside and sat her gently on the couch. Her cousin and grandmother immediately sat on either side of her. Jeremy carried Arissa in and he sat close to her, his arm around her while Jo gave her the once over.

Elena, who had returned upstairs waited patiently for the doctor to finish, but once Jo told Mary that Arissa was perfectly fine, she made her move.

Elena zoomed across the room and lifted Arissa from the couch by her throat. The entire room was in shock for a moment. Elena was the one who broke the silence.

"Hos does it feel to know that at any moment your life can be taken away from you by someone who doesn't care about you?" she asked Arissa, her vampire face showing. "You almost got me killed! You could've gotten everyone killed!" Elena yelled, still squeezing her throat.

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled. Arissa was choking to death and Bonnie wanted Elena to stop before she killed the young witch. Elena tossed Arissa to the floor callously.

"You owe Bonnie your life," Elena declared before she walked away.

"Elena, you were out of line!" Jeremy yelled on his knees beside Arissa.

"Um no, Young Jeremy. Arissa's actions directly could have cost Elena her life. You remember Elena right? Your sister. She's allowed to be angry," Damon said to Jeremy, "but Gilbert," he said turning his attention to Elena, "let's not kill any Bennetts. Deal?" Damon asked eying her.

"I wasn't going to _actually _kill her. I was proving a point," Elena told the room at large.

"Can I say something?" Arissa asked timidly.

"As long as it's not ridiculous," Damon answered. She nodded.

"I'm really sorry. I've been rude and judgmental and unhelpful and I apologize for it. I've never known any witches other than my mom and I guess I wanted to prove myself," Arissa said.

"Yo apology is accepted, chere, but you ain't fo'given. Not yet," Amelia said.

"Yes child. You did a lot of bull over the last few days. You have been disruptive since you got here. Back talkin' your mama. Thinkin' you know better than everybody. It's gonna take more than an apology for me to trust you," Pauline added.

"Arissa, I told you that if you did anything like this I would bind your magic until your twenty-first birthday and you defied me. Did you think I was bluffing? I wasn't but because Bonnie is the coven leader it's her decision to make, but if she decides to bind you she has my support, one hundred percent," Mary said, her tone brooking no argument. Arissa nodded her head and looked to Bonnie. She was not going to argue; she was going to take her punishment.

"I want you to know that I think you were irresponsible and reckless. There is no room in this coven for that kind of behavior. I'm not going to bind your magic but I am going to restrict you from using it. At all. For anything; until after the coven forms officially," Bonnie told the young witch.

"Ok, I understand. I will do whatever I have to, I just want you guys to forgive me," Arissa said.

"Ok, now that that's done. Dr. ex-witchy, how's Baby Bennett?" Damon asked. Jo rolled her eyes before answering.

"She's fine. No serious injuries and no sign of concussion," Jo said patting Zavrina on the leg before she went to stand beside Ric.

"Good to know," Damon said. "So, Baby Bennett, let me introduce you to your family," Damon said.

"How about I do it? This way, she'll learn people's real names and not your nicknames for them," Bonnie said with a chuckle.

"Fine," Damon said shrugging as he squeezed himself between Emily and Zavrina.

"I'm Bonnie," she said.

"BonBon," Damon said leaning toward Zavrina. Bonnie cut her eyes at him.

"And that's my mother, Abby," Bonnie said pointing.

"Absentee Abby," he told the young witch. Zavrina quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'll explain later." Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Those two are Selena and Mariah," Bonnie said pointing to the twins, who waved at the mention of their names.

"Bennett Twin One is Lena and Bennett Twin Two is Benny," Damon told her.

"Benny?" Zavrina asked.

"My sister made it up when we were little because I didn't want to be called Mari," Benny told her. "No offense, Miss Mary."

"None taken," Mary smiled.

"That's Lucy," Bonnie said introducing her.

"Lucy the Rude," Damon said and Zavrina covered her mouth in order to hide her laughter.

"Right, so that's all the Bennetts. Now I want to introduce you to the rest of this motley crew," Bonnie said turning to the Mystic Falls Gang. "Ok, that's Stefan Salvatore. Damon's younger brother and a vampire."

"Stef," Damon told Zavrina. She nodded.

"These are my best friends, Elena Gilbert, Trace Sinclair and Caroline Forbes; also vampires," Bonnie said pointing at the three vampires.

"Doppelganger Girl, TraceSpace and Vampire Barbie," Damon said pointing to each girl. Zavrina nodded. She couldn't wait to talk to Caroline. She'd seen her likeness in portrait form many times and had heard Klaus talk about her. It was exciting to finally meet her.

"That's Enzo; a vampire," Bonnie said pointing to him.

"Just Enzo," Damon said. Zavrina looked at him. "Enzo's too cool for another nickname. The dude's name is Lorenzo."

"Oh. I like Lorenzo," Zavrina said with a smile at Enzo.

"I like Zavrina," he smiled back and she blushed. Enzo was too hot for words and she's pretty sure he belong to Trace anyway; plus he was too old for her but so? He was still nice to look at.

"This is Tyler Lockwood, a hybrid," Bonnie continued.

"Baby Lockwood," Damon said. Zavrina nodded. Her eyes narrowed slightly when Bonnie introduced Tyler. He was the one who had kidnapped Haley while she was pregnant with Hope.

"That's Jeremy Gilbert; he's one of The Five and Elena's little brother," Bonnie said pointing at him.

"Young Jeremy" Damon told her.

"That's Liv and Luke Parker. They're witches. Actually the non-whack-a-do Gemini version," Bonnie said.

"Crazy Locks and Blonde," Damon said pointing first to Liv then to Luke. Zavrina giggled at the names.

"And finally, this is Matt Donovan, human," Bonnie said finishing her introductions.

"Oh, where do I begin?" Damon said. "Let's see, there's quarterback, busboy, Donovan," he listed.

"Matt's fine, thanks," Matt told Zavrina. She smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for coming to rescue me," Zavrina said.

"Of course, we're family," Bonnie said hugging the girl.

"When are we going to form the coven?" Zavrina asked.

"You're going to have to wait a few days," Bonnie said.

"I did my waiting! twelve years of it! in Azkaban!" Zavrina, Arissa and Trace said simultaneously. The three girls looked at each other and broke into giggles.

"What?" Trace asked she looked around at the confused faces in the room.

"Anyway," Ric said looking fondly at the three girls, "what's next?" he asked.

"Next is we plan your wedding," Pauline said.

"What wedding?" Damon asked looking to Ric.

"Uh..." Ric said looking sheepishly at Jo, who was leveling him with a stern look.

"Don't be made at him, honey. We old ladies forced it out of him," Joanna said patting Jo on the hand.

"We don't have to rush," Jo said.

"Sorry Jo but we kind of do," Luke said to his sister.

"Why?" she asked.

"Luke and I have to go to Oregon to take over the coven officially. We can take leadership from them at any time but we have to go home for the official ceremony," Liv said, her eyes avoiding Tyler's.

"That's no problem. I'm sure the ladies and I can come up with a spectacular wedding in at least a week," Caroline said. The ladies nodded their agreement.

"Well, ok," Jo agreed no exactly sure what she was agreeing to.

"What's after the wedding?" Benny asked.

"Yeah because I got a dead witch in my trunk and I don't want the smell to get into the interior," Damon said.

"Damon, we can take him to the morgue. Compel the ME to leave him alone and to only release the body to you," Ric said rolling his eyes.

"What are you going to do with the rest of them?" Lena asked the Parker twins.

"Take them home. They have to face a tribunal and then we'll decide what to do with them," Luke said.

"Seems pleasant," Enzo commented.

Zavrina's phone ran and her face lit up before she answered it.

**"Hello," she said.**

** "Zavrina, love, how are you?" Klaus asked, his voice full of concern.**

** "I'm fine, Mr. Mikaelson. Thank you for asking," Zavrina said.**

** "Are you sure?" he asked.**

** "I'm sure. My family rescued me," she told him.**

** "Yes, your grandmother told me she was among other Bennetts. How is that going?" he asked.**

** "Great! I met my Bonnie and our protect Damon Salvatore," Zavrina told him. "You know them right?" she asked.**

** "Yes love, we know each other. Had anyone else been in charge of your rescue I would have been there to do it myself," he assured her.**

** "I met **_**all**_** of Bonnie's friends. They seem nice," Zavrina said hoping he understood her underlying meaning. Amelia knew exactly what her granddaughter was saying and she smiled widely.**

** "I am glad you are well taken care of. I will see you when you return to New Orleans, Young One," Klaus said.**

** "Ok. I love you, Mr. Mikaelson, goodbye," Zavrina said.**

** "And I you," he responded before he hung up.**

Zavrina beamed at her grandmother and hugged her.

"Did anyone get the rest of my things? I brought my art box and I would hate to think something happened to it," she said.

"We got your stuff. I put it in the room we're sharing," Emily said.

"Baby Bennett, Arissa the Annoying, you two need to rest," Damon said.

"Am I always going to have such a sucky nickname?" Arissa asked.

"Yep," Damon said popping the P, "or until you show me something not annoying," he said matter-of-fact. "Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"No, thank you," she said rising to her feet. She stopped in front of Zavrina and held her hand out. Zavrina grasped her cousin's hand and the two made their way slowly up the stairs, hand in hand.

"Now that the kids are in bed, anybody want a drink?" Damon asked moving to the bar.


	19. Stallions and Knockers

**A/N: Hey guys! So yes, it's been a long time since we've updated but here we go. This chapter is a bit of filler but it sets up the next chapter. **

**The next chapter has the wedding, Luke and Liv taking over the Gemini Coven and the forming of the Bennett Coven. **

**We're nearing the end of this rescue mission but stay tuned for the next one in the series; Rescue Mission: Delacroix and Liz. **

**ProTIP:**

**Be sure to check out my profile to see the trailers made by xKatrina1864x (xKittyPetrovax3) for Rescue Mission and Rescue Mission: Zavrina Bennett.  
**

**Also check out my new TVD fic, The Vampire Diaries: The Miranda Sommers Journal. It's a prequel to The Vampire Diaries.**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, Stallions (that belongs to Glee), Disney, Disney Princesses: Aurora, Ariel, Belle and Cinderella. We do however own, Knockers, Cooper the Copper, Freddie the Fire fighter, Beauregard the Lifeguard and Kiki.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Zavrina had been safe and sound for an entire week now. She had taken the time to paint and get to know everyone. She had taken to Damon, Bonnie, Trace, Arissa, and Mr. Saltzman. Other than Emily and her grandmother, those were the people she had bonded with the most. Not that she didn't absolutely adore everyone else in the Bennett Coven and the Mystic Falls Gang; because she did, but those five people stuck out.

She had taken an active roll in the planning of Miss Jo and Mr. Saltzman's wedding. Caroline was thankful for the help. They ordered dresses, floors, called a caterer, picked a venue and then the two of them, the older ladies, Liv, Trace, Elena, Bonnie, Benny and Lena were roped into the decorating. Lucy and Abby were left behind because Miss Pauline said that they didn't need their negative attitudes to rub off on the décor and bring bad luck.

"Did Miss Jo order her dress online too?" Zavrina asked as she and Arissa strung up clear twinkly lights.

"No, my mom, Miss Pauline and Miss Joanna are making it," Arissa answered.

"Oh," Zavrina said.

"What?"

"Old lady dress."

"No," Arissa laughed. "Liv and Caroline helped Jo design it."

"Oh, well that's good," Zavrina laughed.

"Ok, guys!" Caroline said as she entered into the large barn that had been converted in a reception hall. "We have exactly three days to get this hall looking like a black tie event. So, Liv, Elena, Bonnie and Benny, I want you guys to make sure that there are eight chairs in each row and that each chair is covered in a white cover and a dark blue gossamer bow around the back," she said pointing them in the direction of the stack of chairs. "Lena, Arissa, Zav, keep hanging the lights and then roll the blue carpet down the center aisle, make sure it doesn't touch the chairs on the edges and that it's center," Caroline instructed. "Ladies, Trace and I are in charge of everything else," she said going to stand beside the older women. "Alright everyone. Let's do it!" she said clapping her hands. Everyone busied themselves with the jobs assigned to them.

* * *

Stefan, Damon, and Ric were lounging in the study when Abby and Lucy entered the room.

"Ladies," Stefan said.

"Stefan, Ric," Abby said as she and Lucy took a seat, ignoring Damon's presence.

"Whatever," Damon muttered as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked, annoyance in her voice.

"I said whatever," Damon responded. "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to tell you?"

"You don't have to be rude," Abby spat.

"And you don't have to be here," Damon said back.

"I have to be here," Abby said with an attitude. "Bonnie is my daughter and we are about to reform _my_ family's coven. That has nothing to do with you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"It has everything to do with me," Damon said rising to his feet. "Here, I wanna make a toast," he said as he handed everyone a glass of bourbon. Once everyone had a glass in hand he spoke again, "here's to Damon fucking Salvatore. The protector of the Bennett line and the savior of Absentee Abby's life. Cheers to me!"

"Go to hell, Damon!" Abby yelled. "I knew that you weren't good enough for Bonnie. You're an awful, inconsiderate, evil, waste of space. You are nothing and you will be nothing forever," she spat.

"Abby's right. You are the same no good dick you've always been," Lucy said. "You don't deserve Bonnie or anyone else for that matter. You deserve to be alone. Wallowing in the guilt of your monstrous acts."

"Right. Well, thank you for the unwanted commentary on my life and the life of a person that neither of you really know," Damon said getting to his feet. "I see where Bonnie gets her judgmental streak from," he said with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Judgments are when things being told are lies, _Damon_," Abby said.

"You don't know me!" Damon yelled.

"We know exactly who you are!" Lucy spat.

"Stop!" Ric screamed as he got to his feet. The room was silent. "Abby, Lucy, get out."

"Ric, we are..." Abby started.

"I don't give a shit about that," Ric said. "Get out." The two women put their glasses down and exited the study.

"You didn't have to do that," Damon said. "I can take care of myself."

"That wasn't for you, Damon," Ric said sitting down again.

"What?"

"It was for Bonnie."

"How so?" Damon questioned.

"It's going to suck bad enough when Bonnie gets back and you have to have that conversation about the screaming match you just had," Stefan explained for Ric. "Ric was just trying to help you."

"Help me what?" Damon asked.

"Win," Ric told him.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Lucy and Abby were the ones who said truly horrible shit, which we both know hurt you," Stefan informed him. "This way..."

"This way you can tell her that you just defended yourself and you showed a little something the rest of us call, self-control," Ric finished for Stefan.

"Oh, right," Damon said joining them on the couch again.

"No problem," Ric grinned as the three of them sipped on their bourbon silently.

* * *

Abby and Lucy had wasted no time telling Bonnie about their fight with Damon and how he was horrible to them. They weren't, however, expecting Bonnie to reprimand them. They had no idea that Damon had call his girlfriend to let her know that the two of them were probably going to twist their fight and he wanted to set the record straight before then. She reminded both Lucy and Abby that being with Damon was _her_ decision and that neither of them had room to judge him. Damon had saved her more times then she could count and more ways and that is far more than she could say about either one of them. She once again demanded that they leave Damon alone and stay out of her relationship. Both women were speechless.

* * *

The day before the wedding Caroline, Bonnie, Trace, Liv, Luke, Elena, Emily, Lena and Benny grabbed Jo and took a trip outside of Richmond to a club called Stallions. The club had wood paneling and booths that lined the walls and tables scattered around the floor but the ladies sat on the bar stools that surrounded the long, elevated runway that jutted out in the middle of the floor.

"I can't believe you guys did this," Jo said as she adjusted her sash that read **Bride-to-Be** and her plastic tiara.

"Why not?" Liv beamed. "This is a rite of passage."

"A rite passage?" Jo asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yes," Elena chimed in, "it is a rite of passage that every bride-to-be enjoy the..."

"The parade of dancing man-meat before her wedding," Luke finished causing everyone to howl with laughter.

"I wouldn't have put it like that but that'll work," Elena laughed.

"What can I get you, ladies?" an exquisitely muscled man in hot pants and a bow tie asked.

"Eleven shots of bourbon and eleven cranberry and vodkas," Liv ordered.

"Make that ten," Jo said.

"What?" Luke asked his sister.

"It would be über irresponsible of me to drink when I am 100% sure that babies come out with an array of defects when the mother drinks," Jo told the listening group. They were all silent for a moment; sharing smiles and looks before they all burst into excited congratulations.

"Does Ric know?" Trace asked, eyes bright.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him in my vows tomorrow," Jo told her.

"Oh my God, that's so romantic," Caroline gushed as she and Emily cried happy tears.

"Ok, ok, ten shots of bourbon, ten cranberry and vodkas and one cranberry and Sprite for the mom-to-be," Liv told the hot waiter.

"You got it," he grinned, "and congratulations," he said to Jo.

"How far along are you?" Benny questioned.

"Seven weeks," Jo said.

"That's so amazing," Lena beamed.

"Thank you," Jo smiled. "I'm not all that excited about changing diapers but I'll live and that's what Ric's for."

The waiter returned with their drinks and everyone picked up their shots.

"To Jo, Ric, the baby and happily ever after!" Bonnie said holding her little glass in the air.

"Cheers!" everyone called as they threw their shots back.

"Thank you," Jo smiled. All the girls hugged the bride and mom-to-be as the lights dimmed and the DJ began to talk.

"Ladies, tonight Stallions presents to you, Cooper the Copper!" he announced and a tall, lean, dark chocolate skin man with a bald head and a police uniform that had the shirt almost all the way unbuttoned danced onto the stage, "Freddie the Firefighter," he announced and a tall, brown hair muscular man danced onto the stage wearing a fireman's hat and the yellow pants and red suspenders, "and last but certainly not least, for your viewing pleasure, Beauregard the Lifeguard," he announced and a tall, blonde man in the smallest, tightest board shorts known to man danced onto the stage.

The entire audience cheered as the three dancers did their routine. Body rolling and pulling every stitch of clothing from their bodies as they gyrated their hips as they moved around the stage.

When Beauregard the Lifeguard pointed at the DJ he began to play a sexy, R&amp;B, jazzy version of the wedding march. He and Cooper the Copper and Freddie the Firefighter pulled Jo onto the stage and sat her down in a chair. Each dancer straddled Jo and ground themselves against her sexily. Beauregard the Lifeguard, tilted Jo's chair back on one leg and spun her around so that her back was to the crowd then he body rolled on her until the song was over.

By the time they returned her to her bar stool her face was beet red after receiving not one, not two, but three of the most exhilarating lap dances ever given, a kiss to the corner of her mouth from each one of them and whispered congratulations.

Her girls cheered for her and ordered her another cranberry and Sprite in celebration of being danced on by three of the hottest specimens alive.

"Cheers to me," Jo chortled and raised her glass as they laughed and took a drink.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Enzo, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy grabbed Ric and took him to Washington, DC to a club called Knockers. When they were all standing in front of the club Ric quirked an eyebrow at Damon.

"What?" Damon asked smirking.

"Nothing except I'm _not_ going into a place called Knockers," Ric stated.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Probably because it's called Knockers," Matt supplied dryly.

"Shut up, Donovan," Damon barked.

"I'm just saying. I personally have no moral objection to the name. It seem like Mr. Saltzman might," Matt clarified.

"What's wrong with the name? I think it's great. And so do they," Damon said gesturing to the group of men surround him.

"Damon, you found the seediest place you could," Ric said.

"Not so my friend. As you can see it lies in the shadow of the Capitol. I'm almost positive that any place this close to Congress isn't seedy," Damon said pointing to the Capitol building behind the club.

"Especially since the best customers here are your elected officials," Stefan added.

"Stop judging and come on," Damon said as he pushed Ric toward the door. After Ric passed through the door uncarded, Damon compelled the bouncer to let everyone else in and that they were all twenty-one.

Once they were all inside the hostess stepped up to them. She was wearing a skin tight black strapless dress. It felt on her upper thigh and true to the name of the club her breasts were the showpiece. It seemed as if they would tumble from her dress with one wrong move. Her feet were encased in six inch black patent leather stilettos. Her make-up was flawless with a classic smoky eye and red lipstick that screamed sex and her pornstar length hair hung in waves down her back.

"Welcome to Knockers. How can I help you gentlemen tonight?" she asked in a sultry voice; designed to make men putty in her hands.

"Give us the best booth to see the stage from. My best friend Ric," Damon gestured to Ric, "is getting married and deserves the best," Damon finished with a smirk.

"Right this way gentlemen," she said with a sexy smile. They followed her to the back of the club, where there was a large booth with a completely unobstructed view of the stage. She waited for them to be seated. "Your waitress with be with you shortly. Congratulations," she said to Ric with a wink and a blown kiss.

"I have to hand it to you, mate, this place is the epitome of class," Enzo said looking around.

"Thank you. Wait until you see the dancers," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

A waitress in an extremely short black skirt, a white button up tank that was barely buttoned and like the hostess, the reason for the club name was on display.

"Hi, I'm Kiki, I'll be your waitress. Here you go," she said setting a shot in front of everyone, "blowjobs all around for the bachelor and his friends."

"Thank you, Kiki. Can you bring us a bottle of your best bourbon?" Damon asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," she said before she sashayed off. Damon picked up his glass and they all followed suit.

"To Ric," he said.

"To Ric," they repeated before taking the shot.

"I would like to direct your attention to the stage," Damon said. The men looked and finishing a dance was a statuesque blonde in only a pair of heels. Kiki brought their bourbon and seven glasses ans Stefan poured everyone a drink.

"Coming to the stage from under the sea, Ariel," the DJ announced. A leggy red-head with a sheer turquoise dress took to the stage. Jeremy, Tyler and Matt cheered loudly as Ariel removed her dress to reveal the seashell bikini set underneath. She danced sexily to the reggae beat, her body swaying like the rolling tide. They watched as she took her bow. "Now for your viewing pleasure is Aurora, returning from a very long sexy sleep," the DJ said. A tall blonde in a pink satin robe stepped onto the stage. She let the robe fall to the floor to reveal a flimsy pink nightie g-string combination. Aurora danced to an upbeat pop song, working the stage and the audience into a frenzy. With each piece she took off, the applause and catcalls because more frequent. She did a lot of laying on the stage arching her body in a provocative manner. She was covered in bills then she stood to take her bow.

"To Sleeping Beauty," Matt said raising his glass.

"Cheers," they all said simultaneously.

"Next to the stage is our beauty. Is anyone out there her beast? I give you Belle," the DJ announced. A gorgeous brunette sauntered onto the stage. She wore an elaborate gold dress. She did a sensual turn and the dress fell away to reveal black see thru boyshorts and a bra. Belle paraded around the stage and finally she grabbed the pole in the middle of the stage pulled herself onto it. She worked the pole wonderfully and when her feet hit the floor again, the entire patronage of Knockers was on their feet. After the applause died down ans she gathered her money, the lights went out.

"Now our feature dancer, Cinderella's looking for her Prince Charming. Are you out there?" the DJ asked. The lights came up and standing on the stage was a strawberry blond beauty in a light blue gown. She slowly pulled the gown from her body to reveal a matching light blue lace g-string and bra. She smiled demurely and reached for the pole. Cinderella worked the pole, flipping herself upside down and spreading her legs wide. She undulated her body against the pole like it was her lover and all she wanted to do was please him and be pleased by him. She ended her dance with a complete split center stage.

When she rose to her feet, she pointed tot he DJ who began to sweep the audience with a spotlight. Ric was the only one surprised when the light stopped on him.

"Prince Charming, make your way to the stage," the DJ called out. They let Ric out of the booth and he reluctantly made his way to the stage. The bouncer sat a chair center stage and Ric took a seat. Another song began and Cinderella began to give him a lap dance.

"Yeah, Ric!" Jeremy cheered.

Cinderella danced and ground herself on Ric in what was probably the world's sexiest lap dance. At the end of her dance, she kissed the corner of Ric's mouth.

"Congratulations," she whispered before she left the stage.

"Whoo, Ric!" Tyler called out as Ric made his way back to the table. He took his seat and poured himself another drink.

"Having fun, Prince Charming?" Damon asked as he lounged in the booth, both arms spread across the back, his bourbon in one hand. Ric rolled his eyes at Damon before he took another drink.

"Damon, I have to thank you for ruining my childhood. Disney never looked so good!" Jeremy said raising his glass.

"I tend to agree with Young Jeremy on this one. You have indeed ruined Disney and you should be given a medal," Enzo agreed.

"How much Disney have you actually seen?" Stefan asked.

"Enough mate. Trace has been teaching me about pop culture and she insisted I know all of the Disney Princesses," Enzo explained.

When Damon poured the last of the bourbon into his glass he called for a new bottle, "Kiki, another please sweetheart."

"Sure thing," she responded with a wink.

"No Damon. I have a wedding tomorrow. I can't be hungover," Ric said exasperated.

"Your wedding is in the afternoon. The hangover should be gone by then; if it's not some blood will take care of it for you," Damon said nonchalantly.

"No, Damon. No blood; no tempting Fate," Ric said.

"Fine, but we're not leaving until this bottle is empty," Damon said pointing to the bottle Kiki had placed on the table.

"This is the last bottle, though" Ric said holding out his glass.

"Great, then we'll go back to Lockwood's for the night," Damon said as he poured.

"No, we're going to my apartment," Ric said confused.

"Caroline and the Ladies decided we'd all sleep better at mine than yours," Tyler spoke up.

"Probably because there's more room and, well, beds," Jeremy added under his breath.

"What?" Ric asked cutting his eyes at Jeremy.

"Nothing," Jeremy responded quietly.

"Ok, gentlemen, let's make one more toast to Ric," Tyler said holding up his glass. "To Prince Charming, I mean Alaric Saltzman, congratulations on finding a doctor who didn't run away to Alaska and stayed with you even after she met and was harassed by Damon. Good job, Ric!"

"Great toast, Ty," Matt said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"To Ric, may he have all the love and happiness he deserves," Stefan said holding up his glass.

"To Ric," they all intoned. They finished their drinks and left Knockers with great memories.

* * *

When Ric was in his room at the Lockwood house, he took out his phone and called Jo.

**"Hello," she answered happily.**

** "Hey!" he said smiling when he heard her voice.**

** "You back in Mystic Falls?" she asked.**

** "Yep; are you?" he asked his bride.**

** "Yeah. Did you have fun?" she asked him.**

** "It was alright. What about you? Where did they take you?" Ric asked curious.**

** "I had a great time. We went to this little bar outside Richmond," Jo said vaguely.**

** "Little bar? You mean strip club, I'm sure. I know Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. They took you to a strip club, didn't they?" Ric joked.**

** "No, it was a performance theater. The dancers just happened to get naked during their performance," Jo said matter-of-fact.**

** "Right, right. I see the difference," he said laughing.**

** "And what about you? What house of ill repute did Damon take you to?" she asked laughing with him.**

** "Actually we went to a performance theater in Washington DC. They performed popular songs as sung by Disney Princesses," Ric told her.**

** "While naked, I'm sure," Jo commented.**

** "It's not performance art if they're not naked, Dr. Laughlin," Ric said seriously.**

** "Of course not, Professor Saltzman," she agreed laughing.**

** "You should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the guy who's ninety-four percent sure he wants to be standing there waiting for you," Ric said teasingly.**

** "Ninety-four percent? We gained two percent; that's encouraging," she said smiling.**

** "I love you, Jo. I'll see you tomorrow," Ric said lovingly.**

** "I love you, too. See you tomorrow," Jo responded. **She wondered if she would ever stop blushing when he said he loved her. The happy couple hung up and drifted to sleep excited about the day ahead.


	20. Rejuvenation and Preparedness

**A/N: WE'RE BACK! It's been 10,000 years but we are finally back. This is a long one for you guys. We hope you enjoy it. Let us know what you think. We're nearing the end of this rescue mission so be on the lookout for more in this series. **

**Thank you for sticking with us. We missed you guys!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Jo awoke to the sounds of laughter and arguing. It wasn't 100% the way she had hoped her wedding day would begin but 50% wasn't bad. She rolled out of bed and laid her hand gently on her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell Ric about the little life growing inside of her. She was 92% positive that the two of them could handle an infant. They've spent all this time handling Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. An infant should be a piece of cake.

She slid her feet into the fluffy slippers that weren't by her bedside when she went to sleep last night, so she assumed that Caroline had put them there, and made her way downstairs toward the arguing. When we stepped on to the first landing she spotted Caroline and Liv in mid-argument.

"Hey!" she called out to them, waving her arms. "What the hell?"

"Jo, tell your sister that she needs to learn what the words, _team player _means," Caroline said her eyes still locked on Liv's.

"It's a wedding, Caroline," Liv spat, "not some cheer competition."

"What does that have to do with anything?" the blonde vampire asked annoyed. "The point is, _Liv_, you are _supposed_ to want to participate in the activities leading up to your sister's wedding."

"And I have," the blonde witch spat back. "I have been, poked, rubbed, brushed and plucked for my sister's wedding but I'm drawing the line at this."

"It's just a damn dress. Put it on and shut up about," Caroline said as she shoved the dress into Liv's arms. "And if you say anything else about it all day, just know that it's not too late for you to be replaced," she said turning away from her.

"Excuse me?"

"Replaced; to be substituted for, to be re-positioned or reassigned."

"I know what it means. With who?" Liv asked angrily.

"Ok, listen. Two things. First, this sudden burst of anger. Let it go. And second, Luke. Or Elena," Caroline said calmly as she turned back to face Liv.

"Elena? Really? Favoritism much?" Liv asked rolling her eyes.

"No. Not at all; but let's not pretend like you and Jo are these super close sisters and you do everything together and you know all of her deepest, darkest secrets, wants and desires. Elena was just Jo's student and she knows more about her than you do," Caroline explained. "And I know you didn't ask but I would replace you with Luke because he's easier to get along with. Bitchiness is not conducive to the wedding environment."

"Are the two of you done?" Jo asked before her sister could speak again.

"Yes," Caroline said beaming. "Here. This dress is for you. _Everyone_ is wearing one. So, go get showered up and meet us back in the kitchen for the rundown of the day."

"Ok," Jo said with a resigned sigh. She and Ric could have gotten married in the Salvatore garage of the boarding house and been happy but Caroline and the ladies were so excited about throwing them a wedding they went along with it. Before leaving the room, she grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her back up the stairs with her. "Can you at least _try_ to get along with Caroline. At least for today?"

"I am trying. It's just a little hard for me to take orders from the girl who snapped my brother's neck like a twig," Liv snapped.

"If Luke is over it, you need to get over it," Jo told her. "I don't need the bickering today. I want this to be a happy day, Olivia," she said before she closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

When Jo returned downstairs to the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile. All the women were wearing blue sundresses and high ponytails. Liv's dress was a halter top and her dress was halter as well but it had large white flowers all over it.

"Jo!" Caroline beamed. "Come, come," she said as she rose from the table and crossed the room to Jo. Caroline took her hand and lead her to the chair at the head of the table. Caroline quickly gathered Jo's hair into a high pony before returning to her seat. "Ok, so, after we eat our giant bowls of super fruits, two limos will be arriving to take us to the Mystic Falls Rejuvenation Center."

"Why? What's wrong with the Mystic Falls Spa?" Liv asked.

"Gross," Elena said turning her nose up.

"Exactly!" Caroline laughed. "As a vampire I can smell the foot fungus growing in there and I swear there is black mold growing in there somewhere. So no. I will not set one foot inside that building."

"Fine, whatever," Liv said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, after the rejuvenation center, we'll come back here for a few hours of relaxation before heading to the wedding venue where my mom will meet us to do Jo's hair. Em and I are going to do everyone else's hair. My mom is also going to do make-up for Jo, Liv, Luke, Bonnie and Elena. I'll do myself, obviously, Zavrina and Arissa."

"Ok, so I feel like I'm operating in the dark here a little bit," Jo said. "Who is my wedding party?"

"Well, your maid of honor should have told you all of this a few days ago but that's whatever," Caroline said cutting her eyes at Liv. " Liv is your maid of honor. Luke, Bonnie and Elena are your bridesmaids. Arissa is the ring bearer and Zav is the flower attendant."

"Yay me," Zavrina said half-heartedly.

"She could have said flower girl," Emily said rubbing her cousin's back. Zavrina shrugged.

Caroline smiled at Zavrina before continuing, "So, after the hair and make-up is done, Liv will take the gift from you to Ric and Damon will bring the gift from Ric; both of which were expertly picked by me."

"I could have helped Ric pick his," Liv interrupted.

"But you didn't," Caroline said dryly, "Anyway, Liv will walk out with Damon, Luke with Stefan, Elena with Jeremy and Bonnie with Matt. Then you'll walk with your father; and before you ask, Bonnie had a nice long talk with him about his part in trying to take her soul and stealing the Bennett magic and they're cool now and he really wants to be here for your big day. So, you and Mr. Parker will walk out to _Billy Idol's White Wedding_, as per your request. Minister Shaw from the Mystic Falls Non-Denominational Church will officiate the service. When it's all over, the wedding party will follow the brand new Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman back down the aisle, then vampires in attendance will clear the chairs and roll out the tables and the buffet stocked with food prepared by The Whitmore Catering Company," Caroline explained as she checked things off of her tablet. "Then when the setup is done the DJ, DJ Voltage, will announce the bridal party, who will walk to the front of the venue and take their places at the table at the place setting with their name, then DJ Voltage will introduce the bride and groom. You and Ric will come to the front and once you hit the dance floor area, a spotlight will hit you and you'll dance your first dance to _Toussaint McCall's Nothing Takes the Place of You, _as picked by Damon. Then you'll take your seats, Liv will give her speech, Damon will give his, then you and Ric will cut the cake and then you'll return to your seats and we'll eat and the Caterers will serve the cake and then we'll party the night away until the newlyweds hop back into a limo and head to the private airport to take off on your tropical honeymoon to Bora Bora."

"Bora Bora?" Jo asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It's a gift from the Salvatore brothers," Caroline told her.

"And the Mikaelson brothers," Emily added.

"What?" Jo questioned.

"Klaus and Elijah offered dey plane for ya'll," Amelia explained.

"Well, thank them for me," Jo smiled brightly. Amelia smiled back.

"Ok ladies, let's go. The limos are here," Caroline said as she and Elena cleared the table.

* * *

The trip to the Mystic Falls Rejuvenation Center was a bit of a long one but it was filled with anticipatory conversations about the treatment they were all about to receive.

Bonnie spent the entire day with a giant smile on her face. It was Jo's wedding day and for some reason it had her in a good mood.

"What's got you smiling like a fool?" Lucy asked as she felt her cucumber infused seaweed face mask tighten on her face.

"Just in a good mood," Bonnie answered, "for the first time in a long, long time."

"That's a good thing," Elena smiled.

"It feels like today is the start of a long run of happiness," Bonnie said to the women as they continued to be pamper at the Mystic Falls Rejuvenation Center.

"Happiness? What's that?" Caroline joked.

"You guys don't have happiness?" Zavrina questioned as the attendant placed cucumbers over her eyes.

"Not really, no," Bonnie answered honestly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your precious Klaus is a big part of it," Elena snapped.

"Whatcha mean by dat, Chere?" Amelia asked, cutting her eyes at the Gilbert girl.

"She means Klaus is evil," Lucy commented.

"No, he isn't," Zavrina said, removing the cucumbers from her eyes.

"I don't know what you _think_ you know about Klaus but it's all wrong," Abby said matter-of-fact.

"I know that he is kind and caring and he cares about me, Zav and our grandmother," Emily spat. "He protects us and treats us like family."

"We treat him da same way he treat us," Amelia added. "Ya'll be riding dem high horses and don't neva get down to hear people talkin' to ya."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked.

"Dat boy just wanted to build a family," Amelia answered.

"At the expense of me," Elena snapped.

"Don't talk to my grammy that way!" Zavrina said in a raised voice.

"Thank you baby but I can handle dis," Amelia said patting her granddaughter on the hand. "Ya'll need to take responsibility for ya'lls part in dat hybrid bidness."

"Excuse me?" Elena said.

"She means that when Klaus first asked for a steady blood supply from you, you should have just had the blood drawn and just kept up a monthly supply, instead of trying to "protect" you from an unintended villain; which in turn caused him to almost kill you," Emily said matter-of-fact.

"And you believed that?" Abby inquired. "Klaus is a life ruiner."

"You did dat yaself, Chere," Amelia commented pointedly, "and he ain't got no reason to lie to me," she told her.

"He only wanted to save himself," Lucy said.

"Like always," Abby added.

"Look, Mr. Mikaelson is wonderful man and who are either of you to judge him for his past mistakes?" Zavrina asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby asked angrily.

"You know _exactly_ what that means, Absentee Abby," Emily snapped.

"The point is," Elena interrupted before a horrible fight broke out between the Bennett witches, "Klaus is terrible. He is self-important and only want to hurt all of us," she said. "That includes you."

"That's not true!" Zavrina yelled this time.

"It is true," Elena, Lucy and Abby said simultaneously.

"Caroline," Emily said looking her friend in the eye, "tell them that they don't know Klaus. That vicious killer isn't all that he is."

Caroline sat silent; eyes wide. She couldn't believe that Emily had put her on the spot like that.

"Um, Klaus isn't always all the bad things," she said softly. "Sometimes he's, he's kind, sweet, thoughtful and he's always so family oriented."

"Exactly!" Zavrina smiled. Klaus had been right about Caroline. She really was one of the only people who saw him for who he really was. A vicious killer, a brother and a friend.

"And grammy was right," Emily said. "You don't get to keep attacking someone and when they retaliate, you take the role of victim."

"Again, exactly. No one should be punished for wanting a family," Zavrina said.

"And if 'nother one of ya'll say somethin' bad 'bout him, ya gon have trouble with me," Amelia announced. "Now, get back to relaxin' and quit ruinin' Jo's day."

Everyone spent the rest of their time at the rejuvenation center silent. Bonnie had kept her comments to herself. She knew that both sides were right but the fact that Lucy, Abby and Elena refused to see _all_ the sides that make Klaus who he is made the situation difficult and trying to point that out would muck everything up worse so she remained silent. There was no need to speak her opinion now and get everyone all riled up again.

* * *

Damon read the ridiculously long email from Caroline that he had received earlier for the second time. He opened the box that had been delivered and went through the contents. A written schedule, some T-shirts and the gift from Ric that he was supposed to give Jo later. Stefan entered the Lockwood study to find his brother scowling.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan asked worried that something had happened to ruin Alaric and Jo's special day.

"What's wrong? Vampire Barbie is insane!" Damon said gesturing to the contents of the box.

"Why?" Stefan asked with a sigh of relief.

"A couple reasons actually. One, she wrote me an insanely long instructional email about today's activities. Two, she enclosed a written schedule in this box. Third, she sent the rest of the shit in the box with the exception of Jo's gift," Damon said matter-of-fact.

"What else is in the box?" Stefan asked amused by Damon's indignation.

"These damn things!" Damon said as he tossed a T-shirt at Stefan.

He unfolded the shirt and began to laugh. Scrawled across the front of the black tee in white letters were the words 'BEST MAN'.

"That'll look great on you, Damon!" Stefan said still laughing.

"Keep laughing, Little Brother. This one is yours," Damon said smirking as he tossed a shirt to Stefan that read 'GROOMSMEN' across the front. Stefan's laughter died abruptly.

"No way in hell am I wearing this," Stefan said.

"Agreed," Damon said.

"What's agreed?" Ric asked as he entered the study.

"Nothing!" the Salvatore brothers said simultaneously. Ric watched Stefan hide something behind his back.

"Stefan, what was that?" Ric asked.

"Nothing. A T-shirt," Stefan said.

"If it's nothing, why are you hiding it?" Ric asked.

'I'm not hiding anything," Stefan lied, "I told you it was a T-shirt," Stefan pointed out.

"Why are you hiding a T-shirt?" Ric asked confused.

"Because…" Stefan started before he looked to Damon.

"Because it's a lame ass T-shirt," Damon finished for his brother.

"Let me see it," Alaric said amused.

"No," Damon said.

"Yes, I'm the groom and I'm 92% sure that entitles me to getting my way today," Ric said smugly.

"Fine," Damon said, "go ahead and show him, Stef," Damon told his brother.

Stefan showed Ric the two T-shirts and the Salvatore brothers watched him laugh.

"It's not that funny, Ric," Stefan said.

"I'm sorry. You're right. The shirt's cool," Ric said stifling his laughter.

"So glad to hear you say that," Damon said as he tossed Ric the 'GROOM' T-shirt.

"What's this?" Ric asked holding the shirt up.

"That one is yours, my friend. Caroline thought it would be a good bonding thing for us," Damon said reading the line from her email.

"I have bonded all I want with you people," Ric said chuckling.

"No T-shirt is going to bond us the way expensive alcohol and naked Disney Princesses has bonded us," Damon pointed out.

"Exactly," Stefan agreed.

"But…" Ric started.

"No buts Ric. Stay strong!" Damon implored.

"If these shirts were Jo's idea and if we don't wear them I have to lie and I don't want to start a marriage based on a lie," Ric said sagely.

"It's hardly a lie. It's an omission," Damon clarified.

"They're the same thing. Put the shirt on," Ric ordered.

"Nope," Damon said popping the P.

"Damon, you're wearing the damn shirt!" Ric said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm the groom and I said so," Alaric said with a smirk.

"Fine. Take the rest of these and give them to Young Jeremy, Baby Lockwood and the Quarterback," Damon said handing Ric the rest of the shirts.

"Ok. Have your shirts on when I get back," Ric said leaving the room.

When Ric returned with Tyler, Matt and Jeremy, they were all four wearing their shirts. Ric smiled broadly when he saw Stefan and Damon had complied with his wishes.

"Everybody sit. I need to go over this list that Vampire Barbie sent me," Damon said.

All the men looked at the door when Enzo entered.

"Good morning lads. Lovely attire," he said taking in their shirts.

"Ha ha, smartass. Here's yours and it's not nearly as flattering as mine," Damon said throwing a T-shirt at Enzo that read, 'HANGER ON'.

"Lovely. That Caroline does have a sense of humor," Enzo commented before slipping on his T-shirt.

"Now, pay attention. I'm only saying this shit once," Damon said. "First, Stefan and I will whip up on apparently healthy breakfast, which you will all enjoy. Then there will be a limo outside to take us to the Mystic Falls Health and Athletic Club. There we will do whatever asinine shit Caroline has set up for us. After that we'll come back here and relax until we get back in the limo to go to the actual wedding. At the wedding, just follow Vampire Barbie's instructions. After the wedding, Jo and Ric dance, Liv and I give our speeches, they cut the cake, we eat, the caterers serve the cake, we party then the Saltzmans leave for Bora Bora," Damon finished.

"Bora Bora?" Ric questioned shocked.

"Yep," Damon said popping the P again. "You're welcome. It's a little gift from Stef and me," he told him.

"And the Mikaelson brothers," Stefan added.

"Oh yeah, it's their private plane you're flying on," Damon added as an afterthought.

X

After breakfast, the boys got in the limo to go to the Mystic Falls Health and Athletic Club. None of them had ever been in there. They hadn't had time for a spa in the past few years; plus, old guys tend to frequent the place.

"Welcome to the Mystic Falls Health and Athletic Club," a gorgeous lithe blonde said.

"Hello, we have an appointment under Saltzman," Damon said flashing a smile.

"Saltzman, ahh yes, the Wedding Rejuvenation and Preparedness Package. Right this way," she said leading them toward the back of the spa. "Remove your clothes and put on the robes and slippers. Your technicians will be right with you," she said before she exited the room.

"Rejuvenation and preparedness?" Matt asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jeremy asked.

"No clue," Ric answered.

"You heard the woman; get naked," Damon said removing his clothes.

"This is a comfortable robe, mates," Enzo said as he tied the belt on his own robe. Once they were all in their robes a middle-aged woman entered.

"Ok, my team and I will be administered the Wedding Rejuvenation and Preparedness Package today. My name is Gladys. Which of you is the groom?" she asked. Ric raised his hand sheepishly.

"Ok, follow me. The rest of you follow along," Gladys said as she led them from the room. They entered a steam filled room with chairs lining the wall. "Have a seat."

They all settled into the comfortable chairs waiting for things to start. Gladys' team entered the room and began to prepare each man for his facial, manicure and pedicure.

"Seriously, if I had known we were getting facials and shit I would have worn panties," Tyler griped.

"It's not that bad, Ty," Matt responded.

"Listen to the Quarterback. He's making sense for once. Besides there is nothing wrong with a spa day every now and then," Damon commented.

"Of course you say that," Stefan chimed in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked.

"This is not Damon's first spa trip," Stefan informed the group.

"No, it's not, so I know what I'm talking about. Now I would like the rest of you to shut up so Ric and I can enjoy this," Damon said before his shut his eyes.

After the manis, pedis and facials, the men were each lead to separate rooms. They were each given a full body wax after which they were led to another room where they received skin calming full body massages. When they were getting redressed they were silent. They were still silent in the limo on the way back to the Lockwood house.

"What's the matter, boys?" Damon asked.

"Did you know?" Ric asked.

"Know what?" Damon asked.

"About the string!" Ric asked with a shudder.

"Of course I did. Didn't you?" Damon questioned.

"No, Damon. I didn't know," Ric told him.

"You could have given us some warning," Matt said.

"Why would he do that? He's a dick," Jeremy said shrugging.

"Stop complaining. It wasn't that bad," Damon chuckled.

"Maybe not but it was a tad jarring," Enzo commented.

"It was traumatizing and completely uncool," Tyler added.

"Damon, you have to admit that a person's first time with the string is not something they're likely to forget," Stefan commented.

"Maybe but stop seeing it as a bad thing. The woman in your life will appreciate it and be very grateful for the extra effort. Except you Young Jeremy. The only one who is going to enjoy your silky smooth skin is you! Got that?" Damon said in full Bennett protector mode. Jeremy blushed slightly.

"I got it, Damon. Arissa and I just met," Jeremy replied.

"Never stopped you before," Tyler commented.

"Exactly!" Damon said.

"I get it, Damon!" Jeremy said.

"Just so we're clear," Damon said.

"Why did you warn Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

"Bennett Twin One is an adult and I trust Stef," Damon explained.

"Oh," Jeremy said sulkily.

X

The men returned to the Lockwood house to relax and lounge around. They had a good time. It was a nice feeling to be looking toward something good instead of waiting on the edge for the world to come crashing down. Damon's barber came and gave everyone a haircut and then they got into the limo to go to the venue.

When the group arrived at Whitmore Park, they exited the limo. Ric looked at the big tent for a long time. He could feel the anticipation building. He turned and followed Damon in the smaller tent that had been designated for them to get dressed and wait in.

* * *

Bonnie watched the men go into their tent. She had been standing outside getting some air when they showed up. She had been smiling all day. She was happier than she could ever remember being. It wasn't simply about being happy for Ric and Jo. It was that for the first time since becoming a witch she didn't feel a deep sense of foreboding. She had Damon and all of her friends were safe and Bonnie felt a peace she had never experienced before. With a buoyant smile, Bonnie stepped back into the bride's tent amid a bustle of activity.

"The boys are here," Bonnie announced.

"Right on time," Caroline said glancing at her watch.

"I saw the T-shirts, Care," Bonnie said laughing.

"What T-shirts?" Jo asked.

"I got them matching T-shirts, no big deal," Caroline said.

"I'm sure it was a big deal. Especially since the shirts are informative," Bonnie said.

"Informative?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, for example, Damon's shirt says 'BEST MAN', Ric's says 'GROOM' and so on and so forth," Bonnie said with a chuckle.

"That's stupid," Liv said lowly.

"What?" Caroline said whipping around on the other blonde.

"I said that's stupid and pointless, like these dress," Liv said.

"It's a bonding exercise," Caroline explained. "Although I understand why you don't get it," she said.

"Why?" Liv asked with an attitude.

"Because you're a bitch and no one has ever tried to bond with you," Caroline said reminding everyone that she controlled the monopoly on bitchy.

"Caroline!" Jo said exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Jo," Caroline apologized.

"It's ok. I want you two to stop arguing. It's my wedding day, damnit!" Jo told both girls.

"Fine," Caroline and Liv said simultaneously.

"My mom should be here soon so we can do hair and make-up and then get dressed and get Jo married," Caroline said.

"What's that?" Jo asked pointing to an elaborately wrapped gift.

"That's your gift to Alaric that I have to deliver after I'm dressed," Caroline said glancing at the box then at Liv whose face clearly said she was annoyed that Caroline edged her out of her duties.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"A watch; so he makes it to the alter on time, socks; to take care of cold feet and a shot; for nerves," Caroline listed.

"Oh, that's great," Jo smiled.

"Damon will be bringing your gift from Ric," Caroline told her.

"Ok, I can't wait," Jo said excited.

* * *

"Excuse me. Is it ok for me to come in?" Joshua Parker asked, sticking his head inside the groom's tent.

"No, it's not ok. Go away," Damon said, his tone steely.

"Damon, he wasn't asking you," Ric admonished.

"So what? The answer is still no," Damon responded.

"Ignore him. Come in, Mr. Parker," Ric said.

"Thank you," he said as he stepped inside the tent.

"What do you want?" Damon asked harshly.

"Damon, stop being rude," Ric lectured.

"No, it's fine. I understand," Mr. Parker said.

"Understand what?" Damon asked.

"Your anger and animosity toward me. I get it," Joshua explained.

"Meaning?" Damon said.

"I understand that it's about the role I played in trying to steal Bonnie's soul and trying to keep her locked in the prison world. But Bonnie and I spoke about it and she is ok with me being here; and hers is the only permission I need," Joshua said.

"Except maybe Jo; since you did try to kill her and lock her in with her whack-a-do brother," Damon commented.

"Josette understands," Joshua reasoned. "The Gemini Coven were prepared to keep Kai trapped by any means for the greater good. We were unaware that Anna and Andrew considered themselves the greater good," Joshua explained.

"Thank you for telling us that, you didn't have to," Ric said. "Is that what you came to say?"

"No, actually I wanted to tell you how happy I am that Josette found you; all of you really. It pleased me to know that she will be taken care of," Mr. Parker said as he shook Ric's hand and left.

"Alright boys, let's get dressed," Damon announced.

* * *

Caroline surveyed the bridal party. Everyone's hair and make-up was complete and it was time to start getting dressed.

"Ok, one more thing before we start to get dressed," Caroline said getting everyone's attention, "Luke and Liv, you go first."

"Ok, Jo, Liv and I have your something old," Luke said handing Jo a velvet box. When Jo opened the box, tears sprung to her eyes.

"This was mom's," Jo said teary eyed as she examined the gold necklace the Parker twins had given her. It was a thin gold chain with a Gemini pendant on the end. "She used to wear it all the time," Jo said fondly. "Thank you both; I love you," Jo said as she hugged her brother and sister.

"Ok, we're next," Caroline said gesturing to herself, Bonnie and Elena. Elena handed Jo a gift bag with a wink. Jo reached inside the bag and immediately began to blush.

"It's for you to wear under your dress; for your wedding night," Bonnie said with a cheeky grin.

"We think Ric with approve," Elena said smiling. Jo examined the one-piece with the deep V-neck and thong and quirked an eyebrow.

"But it's a…" Jo began.

"Thong?" Bonnie asked. Jo nodded yes. "Yeah. Isn't it great!?" she said.

"Girl, it's your wedding night. Put that piece of thing on and enjoy it!" Pauline piped up.

"Yes ma'am," Jo said with a nod.

"Next is borrowed," Caroline said pointing to Mary.

"Here you go, sweetie," Mary said as she handed Jo a velvet box. Jo opened the box and inhaled sharply.

"Oh my, Miss Mary these are beautiful. I'll make sure you get these back," Jo said as she stared at the beautiful diamond drop earrings.

"Thank you, dear," Mary said smiling.

"Wow, Aunt Mary, those are great. Where did you get them?" Zavrina asked.

"My dad gave them to her," Arissa answered.

"No he didn't. The only thing that man gave me that wasn't a cheap piece of junk was you, Arissa. Those earring came from someone I knew before I knew your father," Mary said vaguely.

"Ooh, Mary's got a past," Lucy teased.

"A past with a rich man with great taste in jewelry," Abby added.

Mary wondered if they would be making jokes if they knew those earring had come from Elijah Mikaelson. She doubted it so she kept it to herself.

"And finally something blue," Caroline said giving Jo a gift wrapped box.

"Who is this from?" Jo asked looking around the room.

"The groomsmen," Caroline supplied.

"Oh, ok," Jo nodded as she removed the lid and found a royal blue garter inside.

"Typical," Caroline said, "Ok, now let's get dressed." Caroline was the first dressed. She gathered Jo's gift for Ric and left for the groom's tent. "I'm coming in," she said without waiting for the coast to be clear. She marched straight over to Ric and handed him the gift. "Wear the things inside, Ric. Oh, and you'll be getting a series of texts. After you've received the last one, take your places," Caroline said as she bustled out of the tent.

"Hurry up and open that. I need to take this to Jo," Damon said with the box in his hand.

Ric opened the box and inside was a wooden box. He lifted it out and lifted the lid. Inside was a note. It was written in Caroline's handwriting but signed by Jo. He read it aloud _"Ric, here are a few things I thought you'd need today. Socks to fight off cold feet, a watch to make sure you make it to the alter on time and finally a shot to calm your nerves. If you use all of these, I'm 92% sure we'll be meeting in the front of the tent. Love, Jo."_ Ric smiled, changed his socks, put on his new watch and took the shot Damon poured for him. He sat down, phone in hand waiting in quiet anticipation.

"I'll be back," Damon said leaving the tent. He entered the bride's tent a few minutes later and handed Jo her gift. "You look beautiful," Damon said as he kissed her cheek. He winked at Bonnie and left.

"Open it, Jo!" Luke said excitedly.

Jo opened the box and took out the wooden keepsake box inside and raised the lid. She pulled out the note first. She could tell it wasn't Ric's handwriting but he did sign it. She read the note aloud, _"Jo, I picked up a few things you may have forgotten for today. A compass to navigate your way to me, a shot for nerves and a handkerchief to dry your eyes. I'm 92% sure I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle. These things just stack the deck in my favor. Love, Ric."_

"Ok, you can wrap the hanky around your bouquet, the compass has a bracelet attached and toss the shot to someone else," Caroline instructed. "We just have one more thing to do," she said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Just stand still, ok!" Caroline said. She picked up four pieces of poster board that were sitting behind a table. She handed Liv, Luke, Bonnie and Elena each one. "Ok, Liv, you first. Hold your sign at Jo's waist in the back," Caroline instructed. Liv did as she was told and Caroline snapped the picture with her phone. "Now you Luke, hold yours at her chest." Luke complied and Caroline took the picture. "Ok, Elena, you hold yours down by her feet," Caroline said pointing. Elena held her sign by Jo's feet and Caroline took the picture. "Ok, Bon hold yours in front of her face." Bonnie did so and Caroline took the last picture. She sent them off to Ric and then beamed at Jo. "In five minutes, we'll be lining up," Caroline said.

* * *

Ric's phone signaled he had four new messages. He opened the first one and all he could see was Liv holding a sign that read, 'WAIT TIL", he could also see a little of the train of Jo's dress. He opened the next message and he say Luke holding a sign that said 'YOU' and he could see a little of the front of the dress and Jo's chin. He opened the next message to see Elena holding a sign that said 'SEE' and he could see Jo's feet visible beneath her dress where Elena had lifted it. He opened the last message to see Bonnie holding a sign in front of Jo's face that said 'HER'. Ric smiled broadly, rose from the couch and headed toward the tent where he was going to make Jo his wife.


	21. Mr and Mrs Alaric Saltzman

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next installation of RM:Z. IT'S THE WEDDING! YAY! *Throws confetti* We hope that you guys enjoy it and you enjoy the Bamon feels as well!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from either the books or television show because if we did, "Enzo is Bonnie's one true love" would never cross our lips (Julie *rolls eyes*) because BAMON!**_

* * *

Caroline was flirting around the room making sure everything was ready when Mr. Parker's voice came from outside the tent.

"Can I come in?" he called.

"Of course," Jo answered. He entered the tent hugged both Liv and Luke and stood in front of Jo, he took her hands in his.

"Ok, let's go and give Jo and her daddy some privacy," Pauline said to the group.

"Good idea. Miss Amelia you go find Ric and we'll coordinate. As you take him down the aisle, I'll lead Jo and Mr. Parker to their spots, so the two of them don't see each other," Caroline said ushering everyone out of the tent. She led them down the path to the big tent and was pleased to see the boys waiting. "Where's Tyler?" she asked Damon.

"Inside, ushering. Enzo's helping even though you called him a hanger on," Damon said.

"Ok, good. Ladies, you can take your seats. Thank you so much for the help," Caroline said smiling.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Mary said.

"It was our pleasure to do this for Ric and Jo," Joanna said patting Ric's shoulder before she led the non-party members into the tent.

"Miss Amelia, are you going in?" Ric asked her.

"Ah naw, Cap. I'm gonna walk you down dat aisle," she told him smiling.

"Thank you," he said wrapping her in a hug.

"You welcome, baby," she said returning his hug.

"Ok, let's line up," Caroline said, "Arissa, you walk first slowly and deliberately. Matt and Bonnie count to ten then follow. Jeremy and Elena count to ten then follow. Stefan and Luke, you two are next. Count then follow. And then Damon, you and Liv are after them; don't forget to count. And then Ric and Miss Amelia will lead you to your spot and you'll turn and watch Zav come down the aisle. Make sure you evenly distribute the flowers. And then Mr. Parker will bring Jo to you and you guys can get married," Caroline said barely taking a breath.

"Care, it's fine. Calm down," Bonnie said rubbing her back.

"I know. So after Ric and Jo head back down the aisle to back of the tent you guys follow. Then the vampires move the chairs and set up the tables for the reception. DJ Voltage will announce everyone then Ric and Jo as Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman will dance their first dance. Then Liv gives her speech, Damon gives his. Ric and Jo cut the cake, we eat, we party, they leave," Caroline summed up. She stuck her head inside the tent to see everyone hand taken their seats. She gestured Tyler and Enzo to the back. "Tie these back. After Ric and Miss Amelia come through, untie them. Then after they get to the front and Miss Amelia gets to her seat open the front and Miss Amelia gets to her seat open the flaps again for Zav, Jo and Mr. Parker. Once they get through, close them again," Caroline told them.

"Ok, Care. Take a breath," Tyler said chuckling.

"I'll breathe _after_ Ric and Jo are married," she said turning to straighten Arissa's dress. "Ok, get ready. I'm going to get Jo and Mr. Parker," she said as she zoomed away.

* * *

Inside the bridal tent, Jo and her father waited.

"Josette, you look beautiful. Like your mother," Joshua Parker told his oldest daughter.

"I wish she could be here," Jo said sadly.

"So do I, sweetheart. I wish things were better for our family but I'm glad you found Ric and all these people who love you," he told her.

"They're all really great," Jo told her father.

"I'm proud of you, Josette and I know your mother would be as well," he told Jo, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to go," Caroline said.

"We're coming," Jo said smiling brightly before grabbing her bouquet and leaving the tent with her father.

Caroline watched from the back of the tent as everything she planned happened beautifully; flawlessly. She took her seat at the back beside Trace and watched the wedding finally allowing herself to feel really happy for Ric and Jo. Trace offered her a tissue to dry her eyes.

Damon stood beside his best friend at the altar, actually happy. Real happiness; not perverse pleasure at someone else's, usually Stefan's, expense. He looked across the altar and saw Bonnie and knew his current state had everything to do with her. She'd taught him about real love and loyalty without even meaning to and he would be grateful for his entire existence.

Bonnie felt Bonnie's eyes on her. She looked to him and her face lit up with love. It often overwhelmed her how much she loved Damon. What shocked and pleased her more was that she saw all the love she felt for him reflected back at her. Bonnie pulled her attention from Damon to focus on the wedding that was happening and Damon followed suit.

"Ric and Jo have chosen to recite their own vows. Ric, you may begin," Minister Shaw said.

"I, Alaric James Saltzman, take you, Josette Marion Laughlin, as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death…or immortality parts us. I love you for loving my crazy and accepting baggage. You are my life and my soul," Ric said his eyes wet with tears as he slid the ring onto Jo's finger.

"I, Josette Marion Laughlin, take you, Alaric James Saltzman as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death…or possible immortality parts us. I love you for loving my crazy and accepting my baggage. You are my life and my soul and our family will be nothing without you," Jo finished with tears in her eyes as she placed her hand over her stomach. Rick looked at her stomach and met her eyes again; his face glowing with excitement as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"What God has joined together, let no force tear asunder," Minister Shaw said, "Ric, you may kiss your bride." Ric held Jo's face in his hand and then kissed her passionately. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Alaric Saltzman," Minister Shaw announced.

Ric and Jo walked back down the aisle followed by their wedding party. Once they were in the back, Caroline, Elena, Trace, Enzo, Stefan, Damon and Tyler went to work setting up the tables for the reception. When the guests were all seated, Caroline signaled DJ Voltage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. The wedding party. Here is Matt escorting Bonnie," DJ Voltage announced. Matt lead Bonnie to the front and they took their seats. "Next we have Jeremy escorting Elena followed by Stefan escorting Luke. Next we have the Best Man and the Maid of Honor. Damon escorting Liv," DJ Voltage announced. "Please rise to your feet and welcome the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Alaric Saltzman," DJ Voltage said. Jo and Ric made their way to the dance floor._ Toussaint McCall's Nothing Takes the Place of You_ began to play and Jo and Alaric danced; getting lost in each other's eyes. After the dance Ric and Jo took their seats beside their wedding party. Liv stood to her feet and with her glass.

"Jo is my big sister. We have been though…so much. Our family is anything but functional and she and I lost each other for a little while but through it all, here we are. I want to say this on behalf of myself and my brother. Jo, you saved our lives at the risk of your own and ever since that day we've wished you nothing but happiness. It makes us so happy that you found happiness with Ric. To the bride and groom," Liv finised with a smile as she raised her glass. When the applause died down, Damon stood to his feet.

"Ric is my best friend. He is literally one of two friends I have over 25. We have been through a lot. Vampire possession, the news that I turned his wife, death: mine, his own, Jeremy's Bonnie's and Stefan's. It's a lot but through all of it, Ric has maintained his loyalty, honor and love for our crazy little family. Because of that, he deserves the happiness that Jo brings to his life. Especially since he hasn't always been lucky in the love department. So Jo, take care of Ric and welcome to the Scooby Gang. Cheers," Damon said raising his glass.

The Mystic Falls gang had been nervous about Damon's speech. They never know what to he going to say. So the fact that his speech was actually kind of beautiful surprised everyone except Bonnie, Stefan and Elena.

Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman moved over to the cake table. They cut the cake and shared a piece of the white chocolate raspberry confection. Ric and Jo lead the line to the buffet followed by the wedding party and the guests.

When the dancing started, Damon twirled Bonnie onto the dance floor.

"Your speech was beautiful," she told him.

"Thank you, Bon," Damon said pulling her closer.

"Some people thought you'd do a horrible job," Bonnie chuckled.

"You mean Vampire Barbie. She emailed me a speech she wrote in case I needed it," he said.

"She didn't!" Bonnie laughed.

"Of course she did but as you heard I didn't need it," Damon as he spun Bonnie out and pulled her back to his chest.

"Jo and Ric look so happy," Bonnie commented.

"Yeah, they do. I think that happiness is going to be permanent for us, BonBon," Damon said.

"I hope so," Bonnie smiled.

"Speaking of happy and not happy. What's up with Elena?" Damon asked. Bonnie saw her childhood friend watching the dancing not looking happy. Bonnie's eyes scoured the dancefloor and came to rest on Stefan and Lena and she understood Elena's feelings.

"Elena's made some realization and they don't necessarily make her happy right now," Bonnie said vaguely.

"Oh, you mean she still loves Stef and she's jealous of him and Bennett Twin One," Damon said.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked.

"I know Elena. I had to get to know her when I was trying to steal her," Damon said plainly.

"Gross," Bonnie said with a chuckle, "but you're right."

"How did that happen, Bon? Last I checked she was still goo goo for the eternal stud?" Damon asked as they swayed to the music.

"I may have done a thing," Bonnie told him avoiding his eyes.

""A thing"?" he repeated. "Meaning what?"

"She was getting on my back about me and you, before there was any real cause for concern, so I wanted her to _finally_ see what the rest of us have seen for years," Bonnie told him matter-of-fact, finally meeting his eyes.

"Not the rest of us," Damon said.

"That's because you were so stuck on "real love" that you forced yourself to only see the Damon and Elena show in HD and not the _actual_ show," she explained.

"What's that called?"

"Stefan and Elena forever."

"You really think that?" he questioned.

"Always have," she answered. "Damon, I do honestly believe that you and Elena loved each other but I also believe that you two never made it work because of guilt."

"Oh, you mean about crushing Stefan's already fragile heart?"

"Yes."

"You probably right," Damon said, "but I can honestly say that I have been very lucky in love."

"Have you now?" she grinned.

"Yes. How many men do you know can fall in love twice and get to keep both people as close friends?" he smirked.

"Who said you and Elena are close friends?" Bonnie teased.

"Shut up," Damon said as he dipped the laughing Bennett witch.

"May I?" Ric asked holding his hand out to Bonnie.

"Yeah, why not?" Damon said. "Where's the blushing bride?" he asked.

"Waiting for you," Ric smiled as he began to dance with Bonnie.

"Congratulations, Alaric," Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you, Bonnie," he said returning her smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Damon," he said plainly.

"Oh, what about him?"

"Take care of him."

"I intend to," she told him.

"Damon's the guy who will bury how he feels about people, situations, feelings," Ric told her. "The two of you seem to have this witty banter and playfulness to your relationship that also comes with some baggage that I like to call the Gilberts."

"Jeremy and Elena understand that Damon and I are together now," Bonnie assured him. "And even if they don't, they do get that I am _not_ going to be with Jeremy and Damon is _not_ going to be with Elena."

"Ok, but do _you_ know that Damon doesn't want to be with Elena and does _he_ know that you don't want to be with Jeremy?" Ric asked as they twirled around. Bonnie glanced up at him then over at Damon. That thought had never crossed her mind.

X

"Shall we?" Damon asked, his hand out to Jo. She nodded and took his hand. Damon twirled her around. "So, congratulations."

"Thank you and thank you for Bora Bora," she smiled.

"It's not a problem. Ric's never been anywhere tropical and he's more pale than I am and I'm dead," Damon said.

"I'll make sure he gets sun," Jo laughed.

"Good. So, what's your hubby talking to Bonnie about?" Damon asked cutting his eyes to his girlfriend and his best friend.

"To my knowledge, you," Jo told him.

"What about me?"

"He's just making sure that you guys are in a good place before we leave."

"Good place?" he questioned.

"From what I understand, Jeremy and Elena are big factors in his talk with her," Jo said as they danced.

"Why? They both know that they missed the hotness train that is Bon and me," Damon said.

"Yeah but do _you_ know that Bonnie is ready to just let Jeremy stand on the platform? Does _she_ know that you're ready to let Elena stand on the platform?" Jo inquired.

"I mean, yeah," Damon said his brow furrowed. The truth of the matter was that he wasn't sure. He had just assumed because he thought that Jeremy was a lame that Bonnie had just came around to his way of thought; and he thought that Bonnie just trusted him. "Damn,"

"You can go," Jo said. "Send my husband back, will ya?"

Damon nodded and made his way back across the dance floor. He tapped Ric on the shoulder and before the tall man walked away he kissed Bonnie on the temple and hugged Damon. Damon took Bonnie by the hand and led her out of the tent.

"Are you ok?" she asked once they settled on a park bench.

"You know that it's you and me, right?" he asked her, staring into her green orbs. "That Elena is my absolute past and you are my present and hopefully future?"

"I know," she smiled, putting her hand on his cheek. "You know that Jeremy is my absolute past and you are my present and hopefully future?"

"I know, Bonnie," he said softly, nuzzling into her hand. "Damn Ric and his fearmongering."

"I don't think that's what he was doing, Damon," Bonnie said. "I think he was just tired of seeing the people he cares about repeating the same mistakes."

"You mean like moving into new relationships without officially ending the previous ones?" Damon asked.

"Yeah; like that."

"I love you, Bonnie," Damon said putting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Damon," Bonnie said touching her lips to his. Damon pulled her close to him and deepened their fiery kiss. They ended their kiss, rose to their feet, joined hands and returned to the tent.

They returned just in time to see Jo throw the bouquet and Caroline catch it. Bonnie and Damon and the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang watched with the wedding guests as Ric slid his hands under the large skirt of Jo's dress and returned with the blue garter. He pitched it over his head and it was caught by Enzo. They all laughed at the stink face Caroline was making as she made her way to the chair in the center that Jo had just vacated.

"Keep it PG, Enzo," Caroline said as she lifted the hem of her dress to a few inches above mid-thigh.

"Of course, love," Enzo said with a wink as he took her shoe off. He put the garter between his teeth and slid it over her foot. Then Caroline shifted slightly in her chair as he slid the garter up her leg, his fingertips whispering over her skin. When he settled it on the middle of her thigh, he grabbed it with his teeth and snapped it against her flesh. Caroline's sapphire eyes were wide as she shoved him away, grabbed her shoes and left the floor.

"Classy, Enzo," Bonnie said as he came back to their group and put his arm around Trace.

"I was only honoring tradition," he commented.

"Well, next time honor it a little less," Trace said, "and keep little games like that strictly between you and me."

"I'm sorry, my love. It was all fun. I'll show you the rest of the little game later," he murmured in her ear.

"Damn right, you will," she said sexily before kissing him deeply.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Alaric Saltzman," DJ Voltage announced again as Ric and Jo walked toward the exit. All the guests blew bubbles as they hugged their friends and family. The newlyweds hopped in the decorated "just married" limo and headed toward the private airport.

As the guests began to dwindled down, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Stefan danced in a circle, arms around each other, celebrating Ric's marriage, each other and finally having happiness.


	22. The End of the Week

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So here is the next chapter of Zavrina. It's a little short but it was just to tie up some loose ends. The next chapter is already written and will be posted next week. YAY! **

**So, we're nearing the end of Zavrina. Next up is a serious of one-shots that will fill in time between Zavrina and the next multi-chapter story. So, please be on the look out for those.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The Vampire Dairies, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show. Because if we did...well...Bamon.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS BETA'D BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Bonnie woke up early the day after Ric and Jo's wedding, a smile on her face. She pulled Damon's arms tighter around her and snuggled closer to him. As she drifted off to sleep again, she heard Damon whisper, "I love you, Bon."

The next time she woke up she was in bed alone. She stretched languidly, rose from the bed, slid Damon's t-shirt over her naked frame and left his room for hers. She hadn't yet officially moved into Damon's room so her clothes were still across the hall. She showered and dressed and went downstairs to find the Bennetts and the Scooby Gang in the study.

"Morning Bonnie," Caroline said.

"Good morning. What's going on?" Bonnie questioned taking at seat beside Damon.

"Not much. Deciding what Crazy Locks and Blonde are going to do with the whack-a-dos in the basement," Damon told her.

"Is it bad that I forget they were down there?" Bonnie admitted.

"No, chil. There's been so much happening. I would have forgotten them if I hadn't been making the potion to keep their magic in check," Pauline told her.

"What's going to happen to them?" Zavrina asked.

"We're going to give them a tribunal," Luke said.

"Why? You know what they did. Having a tribunal for show is kind of douchy," Damon said.

"We know what they did. The rest of the coven has no idea what Anna and Andrew are capable of; the tribunal will show them," Luke explained.

"Damon, if they only punish without explanation it will look like they seized power for personal gain and not because Anna and Andrew are crazy," Joanna explained.

"I guess," Damon conceded.

"How long until you leave?" Bonnie asked.

"Soon," Liv answered sadly looking at Tyler.

"Are you coming back?" Elena asked.

"No, we have to run the coven from Portland," Liv said.

"Why?" Arissa asked.

"A couple reasons actually. It's hard to run a coven from a distance. Also Anna and Andrew will probably be banished but if we're not there we can't control if they stay away," Luke explained.

"Oh," Arissa said.

"We're not leaving until you reform your coven though," Luke said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"We've never seen a coven formed before. We want to say we saw the powerful Bennett coven reform," Luke said smiling.

"So when are we doing this, witches?" Damon asked.

"Soon; everyone has a life to get back to," Bonnie said. "The end of the week."

"I was looking at Emily's grimoire and it says we have to form the coven on ground that's scared to the witches," Lucy told the room at large.

"Where is that?" Benny asked.

"The spot in the woods where they burned Emily at the stake," Bonnie said solemnly.

"Is that easy to find?" Lena asked.

"No, but I know where it is," Bonnie assured her.

"Oh ok," Lena said.

* * *

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Joanna asked him. He had wandered away from the group and she was checking on him.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"No, you're not. We can talk about it. I'm here to listen," she told him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't know that Liv was moving back to Portland until earlier," he told her.

"You didn't talk about what would happen when she took over her coven?" Joanna asked.

"No, I didn't know she would be until we went to Oregon to save Bonnie," Tyler said.

"You found out in Portland?" Joanna queried.

"Yeah, Anna made some snide comment about Luke and Liv refusing to lead," he told her.

"Why were they refusing?" she asked surprised.

"They weren't technically refusing. Anna and Andrew sent Luke and Liv to Whitmore to keep an eye on Bonnie when she was the Anchor," Tyler explained. "Instead of telling us who they were, they kept it a secret. Anyway, a lot of things maybe could have been different. But Anna and Andrew sent them to Mystic Falls to prevent them from taking over. They stayed because they were in school and I guess guilt," Tyler said.

"Guilt?" Joanna asked.

"Damon was gone and Bonnie was gone and they had an idea where they were but were forbidden to tell. We didn't find out about the prison world until Damon got back," Tyler told her.

"Is that when you all went to get Bonnie?" Joanna asked.

"No. He thought she was dead, so she told us she found peace," Tyler said, "it wasn't until later when Damon found Bonnie's bear that she sent her magic in that he told everyone that she wasn't dead that we went to get her," Tyler finished.

"Did Luke and Liv know they were guarding my family's magic?" Joanna asked.

"No. I think that's the reason Anna and Andrew sent them away. They would have wanted to return your magic because it was for Bonnie and Anna and Andrew wanted it for themselves," Tyler told her.

"That makes sense. So you don't blame Liv for anything?" Joanna asked. He shook his head no. "Have you given any thought to moving to Oregon with her?" Joanna asked.

"No, not really. I don't know if we're ready for that," he said.

"Ok, I have some advice for you. Talk to her. You are adults who should discuss your relationship. If you want to move to be with her, you should. Your friends wouldn't begrudge you that and I would hate for you to miss out on something great," Joanna told him taking his hand.

"Thanks Miss Joanna. That helps," he told her hugging her.

"You're welcome, baby," Mary said returning his hug.

* * *

Stefan joined Lena outside sitting on the brick wall beside the carport.

"Hey," he said sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"What are you doing sitting out her alone?" he asked her.

"Writing," she replied.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No, you're not. What's up?" she asked him.

"Nothing's up. Only wanted to hang out," Stefan told her.

"We should since we won't be able to see each other all the time," Lena said with a sad smile.

"Would you want that? To see me all the time?" Stefan asked.

"What? Yeah, I mean sure, if you want to see me," Lena said suddenly shy.

"Selena, I like you and want to pursue a relationship with you. That would be hard with you in Boston and me in Mystic Falls," Stefan stated.

"What are you saying, Stefan?" Lena asked.

"Would you think it too intense if I moved to Boston so we could give us a chance?" Stefan asked looking in her eyes.

"What about Damon?" Lena asked.

"Damon and Bonnie need to figure them out. They don't need me underfoot and if he needs me, he'll call," Stefan said.

"Then to answer your question, yes, I think it is intense to move to Boston to be with me but that doesn't mean I don't want you to do it," Lena told him boldly. Stefan smiled and kissed her soundly.

* * *

"Arissa, can I talk to you?" Jeremy Gilbert asked the young girl. Arissa shared a look with Zavrina and nodded. She followed him to the library.

"What's up?" she asked pretending to not be worried about what he wanted. She was sure he was going to tell her they were over before they started.

"So you're leaving soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to get back school and I don't want to miss prom," Arissa said quietly.

"I missed my prom," Jeremy said.

"Why?" Arissa asked.

"Trouble at school and I was a little antisocial," he said shrugging.

"I have to go to prom. I'm on the committee," Arissa told him.

"Bonnie and Matt were King and Queen at their prom," Jeremy told Arissa.

"I'm nominated but I probably won't win. It's bad enough I'm going without a date," she said rolling her eyes.

"You don't have a date for your senior prom?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Nope," Arissa said popping the P.

"Would you like to?" he asked.

"Of course, I would but everyone is paired up…" she said trailing off when she noticed his smirk. "What?"

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Jeremy asked.

"You're going to come all the way to Georgia to take me to prom?" Arissa asked shocked.

"Only if you say yes," he answered.

"Yes, I would love to go to prom with you," Arissa said hugging Jeremy tightly. He kissed her sweetly before leaving the room. Arissa did a happy dance before she rejoined Zavrina.

* * *

Tyler sighed as he saw Liv sitting out on the lawn; the wind blowing her long blonde locks. He took a seat beside her and she smiled at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said her cerulean eyes on him. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Tyler began, "about us and the Gemini Coven and Portland and…"

"And whether or not there is going to be an us after I moved back to Portland and take over the Gemini Coven?" Liv finished for him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was born and raised here, ya know," Tyler told her.

"And I was born and raised in Portland."

"I can't…no, I won't be the reason you don' t leave with Luke."

"Are you saying that you're not coming with me?" Liv questioned dolefully.

"I didn't say that," Tyler said looking away. "Are we ready for that?" he pushed out on a breath.

"I…" Liv began.

"I mean seriously, Liv. Are we ready for such a huge, life altering jump?" he questioned. "3,000 miles is a long way."

"I know. Look, ok, I want you with me but you need to make that decision on your own," Liv told him.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if it were up me, the three of us would be on a plane this weekend," she said.

"I can't make this decision alone," Tyler said slightly annoyed. "We haven't been together that long and like I said, 3,000 miles is a long way from everything and everyone I know and you don't seem to care."

"Ty, you know I do," Liv protested, "but I'm a Portland implant and I have work to do."

"Who's trying to stop you from doing whatever you need to do?" Tyler questioned. "No one. I'm just saying, other than you and Luke, what's in Portland for me?"

"I'm not enough? Good to know," she said getting to her feet. Tyler popped up and stood in front of her.

"You are more than enough, Liv Parker," Tyler told her. "You make me _try_ to not be a douche and you are so very beautiful."

"Thanks," Liv said averting her eyes, smile on her face. "What do you want from me, Tyler?"

"Tell me what you want," he said putting his arms around her slender waist.

"I did. I want you with me," she told him. "Admittedly, you make me less of a bitch."

"Then I guess I'm moving to Portland," Tyler sad sexily as she pulled her closer and kissed her. When they broke apart the couple clasped hands and headed back inside the boarding house.


	23. Goodbyes

**A/N: Hey guys! So here it is. The very last chapter of _Rescue Mission: Zavrina Bennett_. We hoped you guys enjoyed this journey with us and we hope that you'll be on the look for our other Rescue Mission stories coming soon. We're sad to see this one go but happy that there is more to come.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**Disclaimer: The same as on previous chapters.**_

* * *

Bonnie had been distracted for the entire day. She'd had an idea and she wasn't sure how well it would be received. Instead of trying to make the decision on her own she sought advice from Miss Amelia. She picked Miss Amelia because as the eldest member of the coven she was to be Bonnie's go to for advice and guidance.

"Miss Amelia can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked joining the woman in the kitchen.

"Course, Chere. What be on ya mind?" Amelia asked as she stirred a pot of gumbo.

"I was thinking of magically making Damon our protector after we reform the coven," Bonnie said.

"And what da problem wit dat?" Amelia asked as she tested the gumbo.

"I haven't asked him. What if he wants to keep things the way they are? What if he thinks I'm doing this because he thinks I think he was or is horrible at being our protector and this will make him better?" Bonnie said telling Amelia all the things that had been swirling around in her head.

"Calm yoself, Chere. Maybe in da past Damon ain't been a model protector but how he doin now?" Amelia asked her pointedly.

"Great, I, we couldn't ask for better," Bonnie admitted.

"Damon take his duty as protector seriously and he gon want to tie hisself to us in any way he can. Stop yo worryin, ya sound like my Emily," Amelia said laughing. Bonnie joined her laughter.

"You're right. I'm worrying over nothing. I'm sure Damon would welcome the opportunity to continue as our protector," Bonnie said agreeing with her.

"I spect you been worryin over da wrong problem," Amelia said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Now I know you is da coven leader but chere, you gotta let people know what ya intend on doin bout Damon. I figure some gon have a problem wit dat," Miss Amelia said.

"You mean Abby and Lucy?" Bonnie said her brow furrowed.

"Yeah Chere. Now majority rules in dis kinda thing but dey gon put up quite a fuss," Amelia predicted.

"You're probably right. We should get this over with then."

"Agreed. Do it after supper," Amelia told her. Bonnie nodded and left Amelia alone with her delicious smelling gumbo.

* * *

Damon looked around the dining room. His eyes rested on each of his Bennetts. That's how he thought of them, his Bennetts. He proud of how they had fared, mostly without him, but he promised himself that they wouldn't have to do that ever again. He vowed to protect them until the end of his existence even Abby and Lucy. He watched Bonnie with her family. He was so happy she found them. He knew she struggled with feeling alone in the world. It was something they had talked about while they were trapped in Kai's hell. To make their marathon rounds of Monopoly more interesting the loser had to reveal a secret. That was why Damon cheated; he wanted to know more about Bonnie.

"_OK, Bon, I win…again! Spill!" Damon Salvatore said gleefully as he leaned back against the couch in his favorite red and blue plaid shirt._

"_You cheated!" Bonnie cried incredulously._

"_You can't prove it. Spill!" he demanded._

"_Jeremy was my first," Bonnie said._

"_That doesn't count. It is supposed to be a secret. Tell me something I don't know," he said smirk firmly in place._

"_How do you know…never mind. As horrible as it is here it's the first time in a long time I haven't felt alone," she admitted. Damon had been surprised that she had told him something so personal. He didn't want to make a joke, he wanted to help._

"_Why do you think that is?" Damon asked._

"_Why?" she repeated._

"_Yeah, why?" he asked._

"_I guess my grams is gone, my dad is gone and my mom while not gone never really wanted me. I've always had Elena and Caroline but it's not the same," she explained._

"_Why now do you not feel alone?" Damon asked intrigued. _

"_I don't really know. I only know the loneliness is gone and I'm grateful," she said smiling beautifully._

Damon reached out and squeezed Bonnie's hand under the table earning him another beautiful smile from the love of his life.

"Bennetts, I want to talk to you all about something important after dinner," Bonnie said.

"What about? Is everything OK?" Abby asked.

"Everything is fine and it can wait until after dinner," Bonnie answered.

The Scooby Gang cleared the table while the Bennett witches went into the study.

"OK Bonnie, what's going on?" Pauline asked.

"There is something I wanted to talk about with all of you," Bonnie started.

"What is it?" Joanna asked.

"It's about Damon," Bonnie said, "I want to magically make him the Bennett protector," Bonnie said.

"Absolutely not!" Abby exclaimed.

"No, we don't need him," Lucy said next.

"It's a good thing those two don't speak for all of us," Mary said, "I think it is a wonderful idea," she said smiling.

"I agree with Mary," Joanna said with a look to her daughter that dared her to comment.

"Me to," Pauline chimed in.

"I think it's a good idea," Lena added.

"Only because you don't want Stefan to be mad at you," Lucy said.

"Not true Lucy the Rude. I think Damon as our protector is a good idea because I've seen how much he cares about us," Lena said angrily.

"What's your problem with Damon?" Benny asked.

"He's obsessive, horrible, psychotic and homicidal," Lucy listed.

"None of which you know for yourself," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"What's that mean?" Zavrina asked.

"It means that Damon and Lucy have had limited contact. What she knows about him came from Katherine Pierce and me which I regret," Bonnie told them.

"Lucy, I've told you about being so judgmental," Joanna scolded.

"And I told you not to trust a word out of that Katherine girl's mouth," Pauline added.

"Neither Bonnie or Katherine was wrong about him. It's too bad Bonnie forgot that," Lucy said.

"Katherine told you whatever she told you to further her own agenda. When I talked to you about Damon, he and I were in a bad place and…" Bonnie started.

"Bad place? Bonnie, he tried to kill you!" Lucy said her voice raised.

"He did?" Zavrina and Arissa said shocked.

"Yes, but Emily was possessing me and he was attacking her not me. He could have killed me that night. He didn't because he realized he was wrong. It is a complicated situation brought on because Katherine lied to him. He loved her completely and she lied and used him," Bonnie clarified.

"When he attacked you, he saw Emily?" Arissa asked.

"He did. And I've forgiven him. He's saved my life more times than he's tried to take it," Bonnie assured the teenager.

"OK, then I think he should be our protector. I trust your judgment and my mom's," Arissa concluded.

"So it doesn't matter that he turned your own mother," Lucy said shaking her head in disbelief.

"He turned me into the thing I hate most and you want me to trust that he would protect me," Abby said teary eyed.

"Tell the whole story, Absentee Abby," Emily said snidely.

"Emily, it's fine," Bonnie assured her cousin.

"It's not, though. Damon had a choice; Abby or Bonnie had to die. He did the only thing he could. He turned Abby. Hurting Bonnie wasn't an option," Emily told the room.

"How do you know any of that?" Abby asked.

"Klaus told my grandmother, Zav and I everything he did while in Mystic Falls. Abby was turned in a plan to stop Esther Mikaelson from killing her children resulting in the eradication of all vampires," Emily explained.

"Abby should have volunteered if it meant her child could live," Mary commented.

"She didn't because Absentee Abby," Zavrina chimed in.

"We were voting and I vote yes," Benny said with a chuckle at Zavrina's comment.

"I vote yes too, in case it wasn't obvious," Emily added.

"Damon led the charge to save me from the Gemini Coven and he didn't know me. He only knew I was a Bennett and he put himself in danger to save me. I think he'd be our protector even if we didn't ask," Zavrina said.

"So what? That doesn't change who he is," Abby stated fiercely.

"So you don't think people can change?" Arissa asked.

"Damon's not people; he's a vampire. And vampires do not change," Abby said.

"Physically," Emily said.

"What?" Abby said.

"Vampires can't change physically. Emotionally they change just like we do," Joanna said.

"In other words, da Damon he was when Katherine knew him and when Bonnie told you bout him ain't gotta be da Damon he is today. I already told ya I agree but I'll tell ya again," Amelia added.

"Bonnie, I refuse to be a part of this coven if you insist on making Damon the protector," Abby said folding her arms across her chest.

"I hate that it has to come to this but I can't be in this coven under these circumstances," Lucy agreed.

The Bennett witches had reached an impasse and Bonnie was unsure of what to do. She knew that Abby and Lucy were trying to manipulate her into abandoning her plan. And it looked like they were going to succeed. Although Zavrina was right and Damon would be their protector without the magical link she had wanted to do this to show gratitude and appreciation. Lucy an Abby were hell bent on making that impossible.

"Of all the nasty things you could do this is the damn worst," Pauline said to Lucy and Abby.

"Excuse me," Abby said in an offended tone.

"No excuse for either of you. Whatever you think you know about Damon he has proven false. That boy ain't gotta spend his entire existence proving himself to the two of you. Especially since the two of you are too busy being self-righteous to see who he actually is," Pauline said sharply.

"This about protecting us," Abby implored, "I'm trying to do what's best for us, for my daughter," she added.

"Since when?" Mary questioned.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Why now do you give a damn about Bonnie? Damon didn't call you Absentee Abby because of the alliteration. You gave up the opportunity to raise Bonnie. That's your cross to bear. It has less than nothing to do with Damon or this coven. So I would appreciate you not letting your guilt at earning the absentee label effect your judgment," Mary said her temper rising.

"Abby has a semi legit argument against Damon. He did turn her. But Lucy has only spouted second hand information that was tainted at best. Basically, you don't like Damon because your friend doesn't like him. Grow up!" Benny added.

"We Bennetts ain't been a coven since Salem. I ain't bout ta let da two of you ruin dis for us," Amelia added.

Bonnie was disappointed that Lucy and Abby would willfully force a schism into their coven and family. Their insistence on being intransigent had put the possibility of them taking their place in the magical world in jeopardy. Bonnie was well aware of Damon's shortcomings but her knowledge of his devotion, generosity, tenacity and heart made him the clear choice for their protector and the love of her life. She was the leader of this coven and she wasn't going to be bullied.

"Abby, Lucy telling you about my plans to magically make Damon our protector was a courtesy. I was in no way asking for your permission. Furthermore, I will not allow you to take away the sense of magical family we have here because of your bias against Damon. We are forming the Bennett Coven tomorrow night. I am making Damon our protector and the two of you are going to be there and I don't care if you like it or not," Bonnie said commandingly before exiting the study in search of Damon.

She found him in his room, sitting against his headboard, legs crossed at the ankles, book open in front of him, headphones on; he nodded his head as he read. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Hey," he said sliding the headphones off his head and letting them rest around his neck. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie smiled. "I have something to tell you."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so."

"Then lay it on me," Damon smirked.

"I found a spell in Emily's grimoire," she began.

"A spell for what?"

"Binding our Protector to us."

Damon looked into her green orbs for a long moment.

"What's that mean?" Damon asked.

"It means that it will be official," Bonnie smiled prettily.

"Oh," Damon said casting his book and headphones aside.

"Um, ok. What's with headphones and why do you seem less than enthusiastic about this?" Bonnie asked him, turning to face him.

"I was giving you privacy and it's not that," he said shaking his head. "I am cool with the title "Bennett Protector" in name only."

"What? You don't mean that," she said, shocked by his words.

"I do," Damon said grabbing her hand. "I don't want to cause you stress or strife or any other fucking thing. I know that when Absen…Abbie and Lucy get wind of this, they're gonna filibuster you into submission."

"You think I would back down?"

"Not because you're weak; just to keep the peace."

"Damon, when it comes to you, peace was never an option," Bonnie told him, "but this is _my_ coven; and the eldest member and I decided that you being bound to us is perfect."

"But Lucy and your mom are…" he began.

"Are just going to have to deal with that shit," Bonnie said firmly. "It's happening. Tomorrow."

"Ok," Damon nodded.

"Damon, do you want this?" she asked, her voice brittle.

"I do but…"

"Then it's done."

"Bon…" he began again.

"The decision's been made," she told him.

"I don't get a say?" Damon asked.

"No," Bonnie said plainly, "because I knew you would try to get out of it because of Abby and Lucy."

"'Cause you know me so well," Damon chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes I do, Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie giggled as she settled in next him.

"Thank you for this," he said kissing the top of her head.

"You don't have to thank me for something you've been doing for 160 plus years," she told him. "This is just me making it official."

"Thank you," Damon said tilting her head up to look at him. Damon leaned down and captured Bonnie's lips in a fiery kiss. His hand caressed her cheek and she snaked her arm tighter around his waist as they deepened their lip lock. The moment Damon slid his hand under Bonnie's shirt and cupped her breast, there was knock on the door. "Fuck," he whispered, pulling his lips from hers. "Who is it?"

"Stefan," the person answered.

"Come in," Damon said his hand still groping Bonnie. She quickly pushed his hand away as Stefan joined them in the room. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Bonnie," Stefan smirked. He could sense that he had interrupted what probably would have been an intimate moment for his brother.

"Me? What for?" she asked, trying to covertly make her shirt unrumpled.

"Miss Amelia and the other ladies want to see you outside," he told her.

"Ok," Bonnie said. She kissed Damon and hopped off the bed. Stefan smirked at her as she walked passed him.

"You can go now," Damon said picking up his book again.

"No need to be cranky, brother," Stefan laughed.

"Again, you can go. You and your cock-blocking messages from old women," Damon said as he slid his headphone back over his head. Stefan laughed loudly as he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

When Bonnie finally found the ladies they were outside in the vast expanse of backyard.

"There you are," Mary said as she, Pauline, Amelia and Joanna stood in a circle around about 50 white candles of all shapes and sizes hovering and lit in the center.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked stepping into the space they left open for her.

"You are still a young witch," Joanna told her, "so you don't know about the separation of the leadership power."

"Right. Each of us have been the heads of each section of our family," Pauline said.

"Emmy and Zavrina be my charges," Amelia said.

"And Joanna and I take turns keeping Lucy and each other in check," Pauline commented.

"And I've got Arissa," Mary added.

"We each have a chuck of the family magic that belongs to the leader," Joanna said.

"What about what Grams' had?" Bonnie asked. "Didn't that go to Abby?"

"No," Mary said shaking her head.

"Your mama's magic was too weak to carry that burden," Pauline told her. "That magic now lives in you, Bonnie." Bonnie nodded, eyes welling.

"Now we wanna give ya ours, Chere," Amelia said grabbing Bonnie's hand.

"What?" the young Bennett witch asked.

"It ain't ours to keep, baby," Pauline told her grabbing her other hand.

"We were just holding on to it for safe keeping," Mary explained. The rest of the ladies joined hands.

_"Dicimus luna nobis_," the ladies chanted. Bonnie looked up and sky overhead had darkened and a large, bright moon hung above them.

"You ready, baby?" Pauline asked, squeezing Bonnie's hand.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded.

"All you have to do is say, 'bennett dux magia, et ego suscipiam te' when the time comes," Mary informed Bonnie. Bonnie nodded her understanding.

"_Bennett dux magia, redire ad eum, qui vere imperium te_,"the ladies closed their eyes and chanted as the flames of the candles shot up; illuminating everyone's faces.

"Now," Mary nodded.

_"Bennett dux magia, et ego suscipiam te_,"Bonnie closed her own eyes and chanted as the moonlight and the candlelight bathed them. She could see the brightness through her sealed eyes and the memory of grasping Damon's hand in hers as they were engulfed by the ominous white light flashed before her. Then suddenly the sun was back out and the candles were extinguished.

The five Bennett witches kept their hands clasped. They could feel the magic pulsating from Bonnie like tremors of an earthquake. When they all finally opened their eyes, they were all crying and smiling.

"How ya feel, Chere?" Amelia asked.

"Like I'm exactly who I'm supposed to be," Bonnie told them happily. The four older Bennetts formed a tight circle around their leader and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Stefan entered the study to find Damon staring into the empty fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Thinking. I do it from time to time," Damon answered.

"About what?" Stefan queried.

"Tonight," Damon answered simply.

"Are you nervous?" Stefan asked.

"Nervous, no. Anxious maybe," he replied.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because my witchies are about to form the most powerful coven in the world and then they're going to leave. And I'm not going to be with them and they're going to be vulnerable," Damon said admitting to the source of his anxiety.

"How can I ease your mind?" Stefan questioned.

"You can't," Damon stated.

"I think I can, its why I was looking for you," Stefan confessed.

"How then?" Damon demanded.

"I'm moving to Boston," Stefan announced.

"What?" Damon spluttered.

"I want to make this with Lena work so I'm moving closer to her," Stefan explained.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that serious," Damon admitted.

"We think it could be and me being nearby helps. And you don't have to worry about Benny and Lena I'll protect them," Stefan promised.

"Thank you, brother," Damon said, "and good luck," Damon added.

"You know you don't have to worry about Miss Amelia, Emily or Zavrina either. When they're in New Orleans they have Klaus' protection. He sees them as family and you know he takes care of his family," Stefan indicated.

"I know only its Klaus but I do know they'll be safe," Damon conceded, "that only leaves Miss Mary, Arissa the Annoying, Miss Joanna, Miss Pauline, Lucy the Rude and Absentee Abby," Damon listed.

"You'll think of something," Stefan said before leaving his brother.

"I know. I'm brilliant," Damon said to the empty room.

* * *

"Donovan, hey stop. I want to talk to you," Damon called out as he crossed the newly remodeled Mystic Grill.

"Why?" Matt asked cautiously. Usually when Damon needed him for something he wound up dead.

"You coming to the coven forming?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. It's a big night for Bonnie," Matt answered and turned to leave.

"Wait. So you know how to run this place, right?" Damon asked looking around the modernized space.

"I guess so. Why?" Matt asked confused.

"So I have this little place outside Atlanta and I think they're fleecing me," Damon started.

"So?" Matt said.

"So how do you feel about going to Atlanta and running the place for me?" Damon blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Damon answered.

"Why me?" Matt asked waiting for the catch.

"Why? I guess I thought you'd like the opportunity to not be a busboy your entire life," Damon condescended.

"Screw you, Damon," Matt said turning away again.

"Wait. I need someone I know is honest to look after my bar and if you had a chance you drop by and see the Atlanta &amp; Macon witches," Damon said.

"So this is about you looking out for Miss Joanna, Miss Pauline, Miss Marry, Lucy and Arissa?" Matt asked surprised at how serious Damon was taking his protector role.

"Maybe. You going to do it or what?" Damon demanded.

"Yeah, I think it's time to get out of Mystic Falls," Matt answered.

"Great. There's a house that goes with the place. I'll sign it over to you so you don't get any unwanted guests," Damon told him.

"Thanks," Matt said surprised by Damon's generosity.

"Can you leave in the next two weeks?" Damon requested.

"Oh yeah sure," Matt said

"Thanks Donovan," Damon said leaving a stunned Matt in his wake, "That takes care of Miss Joanna, Miss Pauline, Miss Mary, Lucy the Rude and Arissa the Annoying," Damon said to himself as he climbed into his car.

* * *

Damon was waiting impatiently for him to answer the phone.

"Damon Salvatore to what do I owe the pleasure," Klaus' smooth accent said upon answering the phone.

"Klaus I have a favor to ask," Damon revealed.

"What is that exactly mate. Bitten by a werewolf again?" Klaus suggested chuckling.

"No, as much as I'm sure you'd like that. This is about the three Bennett witches who live in your city," Damon said.

"What about them?" Klaus asked, "have you managed to misplace one of them again?" Klaus asked snidely.

"They are all present and accounted for," Damon informed him.

"Good to know," Klaus said, "what is it you want?"

"To know that Miss Amelia, Worrier Bennett and Baby Bennett are safe in New Orleans," Damon demanded.

"You have my word. I will defend them with my life if necessary," Klaus answered in a serious tone.

"As tempting as that is it is not necessary. I would protect them even if you never asked," Klaus assured.

"Fine, they'll be home in a few days," Damon told the Original hybrid.

"Very well give Bonnie my best," Klaus said before ending the call.

"That's the New Orleans Bennetts taken care of. Now for Absentee Abby," Damon thought aloud. He put the phone back to his ear to wait.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Jamie?" Damon asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Jamie asked

"Damon Salvatore," Damon announced.

"What have you done to Abby?" Jamie yelled.

"Nothing. She's fine. Her well-being is why I'm calling," Damon said calmly.

"What do you mean her well-being?" Jamie asked.

"I mean I'm sending her to you alive. If she doesn't stay that way then I'm going to kill you," Damon told him. Damon heard Jamie's heart speed up over the phone and it made him smile.

"Is this some kind of joke? Abby's a vampire. She's not alive," Jaime said confused.

"News flash, Abby's a witch again which means she can be killed. So if something happens to her you die," Damon said nonchalantly, "do we understand each other?"

"Why do you care? You're the one who turned her in the first place," Jamie said boldly.

"None of your business. Watch her. Guard her with your life or lose yours," Damon said menacingly.

"OK," Jamie said sensing the seriousness of Damon's request.

"Bye, Jaime," Damon said before he ended the call. "I really need a nickname for him," Damon mused aloud.

"For who?" Bonnie asked as she entered into his bedroom.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Nickname for who?" she repeated.

"Oh your kinda step brother," Damon said casually.

"Jaime? Why were you thinking about him?" she asked.

"I was on the phone with him," he told her.

"Why? You two aren't exactly friends," Bonnie commented.

"No we're not but I was making sure he would look after Abby," Damon said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been arranging proxy protectors for my witchies," Damon told her.

"You're serious?" she asked surprised.

"Yep," he answered popping the 'p'.

"Like who?" she asked curious.

"Stefan volunteered to look after Bennett Twins One and Two since he's moving to Boston to be closer to Bennett Twin One," Damon said.

"Wait, Stefan's moving!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep he wants to be close in order to give them a real chance," Damon told her.

"OK that only covers Lena and Benny though," Bonnie pointed out.

"Donovan," Damon said pleased with himself.

"What about him?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I gave him my bar and house outside of Atlanta to live in and run as long as he looks after the Georgia Bennetts," Damon said with a self-satisfied smirk, "and before you ask I called Klaus and we have an understanding concerning the New Orleans Bennetts," he told her, "all Bennetts accounted for," he told her smirking.

"All Bennetts?" she asked coyly.

"Yeah, including my very favorite Bennett. She gets the protector in the flesh whenever she wants him," Damon said kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her toward the bed.

"Damon, no, stop," she said as she pulled away slightly.

"Why?" he asked frustrated.

"We don't have time. We have to get to the woods," Bonnie said breathless from his kisses.

"Fine but we will finfish this when we get home," Damon said kissing her a final time.

* * *

Bonnie led everyone to the spot in the woods where earlier she, Emily, Lena and Benny had put up a myriad of white candles. The Bennett witches took their places in a circle the candles inside. The Scooby Gang stood off to the side watching intently.

The Bennett witches clasped hands and closed their eyes. The candles ignited and Bonnie began to chant, _"nostros magicae familia restituere ordinem ad magica mundi._" She repeated the chant and a golden glow began to emanate from within her. Amelia joined the chant and the glow spread form Bonnie to include Amelia. Pauline began to chant next and the glow spread from Amelia to Pauline. Joanna joined the chanting next and the glow spread from sister to sister growing brighter. Mary joined her family in the chant and the glow spread bathing Mary in golden light. Lucy began to chant next and the glow spread and the wind began to howl. Abby began to chant and the glow spread from Lucy to her growing brighter at the point of origin. Lena added her voice to her chanting family and the glow followed. Benny lent her voice to the chant and the glow flowed form her sister to her. Emily chanted with her family and the golden light spread engulfing her as well. Arissa chanted and the glow spread to her filling her. Zavrina chanted next and the glow flowed from Arissa to her. When the light made its way back to Bonnie and all twelve Bennett witches were chanting lighting cracked the sky and the ground trembled. The candles in the center shot heavenward.

Everyone present could feel the magic pulsating in the air. The daylight rings made by Emily glowed bright on the hands of the Salvatore brothers. Trace's daylight necklace made by Shelia glowed bright in the darkness. Elena and Caroline's daylight rings made by Bonnie glowed bright as well. Tyler's eyes glowed bright yellow as the magic that made him surged. Jeremy's shoulder and arm burned hot, with the knowledge that vampires were present, the earliest evidence of the magic of the Bennetts. As quickly as it all started it was over. The forest around them was still and the candles were burning low. They opened their eyes and tears were streaming down their faces. They were speechless. None of them had been expecting the surge of power they'd felt.

"I've never felt like this before," Bonnie proclaimed.

"None of us have, Chere. It come from bein united in magic and love," Amelia explained.

"What happened? Arissa wondered aloud. "It felt like I could feel the magic moving through me."

"I filmed it with my phone. It was amazing. You can watch it later," Luke said.

"Thank you," Bonnie said smiling. "Damon are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's do it," he said moving inside the circle. Each Bennett witch placed her hand on him and Bonnie began.

"Damon Salvatore we offer you the position of protector. Do you accept?" Bonnie imparted.

"I do," Damon responded.

"Then the Bennett Coven began to chant,_ "mandamus tibi Damon Salvatore cum praesidio hoc magicis linea. vivficet eum, et custodia, et sapientia tueri hoc coven ex visibilis et invisibilis vires hinc porro et in aeternum magis."_ Damon could feel magic surrounding him. As that feeling subsided he could feel a sort of invisible tether attaching him to all of his wards. When they dropped hands everyone – except for Lucy and Abby – hugged Damon tightly.

* * *

The next morning there was a sad air about the boarding house. While everyone was extremely proud of Tyler for not just quitting school but transferring to the Art Institute of Portland, they didn't want him to go 3,000 miles away.

"Thank you so much for letting us experience that yesterday," Luke told Bonnie with a tight hug.

"You're welcome," she said returning his hug. "Take care of yourself." He nodded as he followed Damon and Stefan outside to the car where they were loading Anna, Andrew and their cronies.

"I'll see you around," Liv said with a one arm hug to Bonnie.

"Yeah, take care of Ty," Bonnie said. Liv nodded and exited the boarding house.

"So," Tyler began as he stood in front of his friends, "We've been together since birth. We've experienced and caused each other's deaths but all the while we were all still here. Right here in Mystic Falls. I guess that's changing now."

"I'm gonna miss you, man" Matt said stepping up and wrapping his best friend in an unyielding embrace.

"Me too, brother," Tyler said returning the hug.

Caroline and Elena stepped up next and wrapped Tyler in a three-way hug and wished him well. Jeremy and Tyler hugged and told each other to never forget Vicki and to take care.

"Thank you for so much Bon," Tyler said pulling her into a warm hug. "I won't disappoint you."

"I know, Ty. We love you. Be good," Bonnie said returning his hug. Tyler shook Stefan and Damon's hands, hugs the Bennett witches, Trace and waved at Enzo before he exited the house, got in the car and pulled out of the long driveway.

"We gon be gittin outta here," Amelia said grabbing each of Bonnie's hand. "We blessed, Chere. 'Member dat," she said pulling Bonnie into a hug. She hugged Damon and Stefan and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang.

"You are literally the best friend I've ever had," Emily said wrapping her arms around Caroline. "I'm gonna miss you. You've gotta come visit."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Em. And we'll talk about a visit," Caroline smiled tearfully.

Emily hugged Damon, Bonnie and the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang and joined her grandmother by the front door.

"I don't feel like I've said thank you enough," Zavrina said with teary eyes. "I love you guys so much. I hope we see each other again soon," she told the group at large as she went through and hugged each of them. The three New Orleans Bennetts gave one more wave before they piled into their car and headed toward the airport.

"I guess this is it," Stefan said stepping in front of them all, standing between Benny and Lena.

"Take care of yourself, brother," Damon said, pulling his younger brother into a life-threatening hug.

"You too," Stefan said as they released each other.

"Watch out for him, Bonnie," Stefan told her. "He's reckless sometimes."

"I know," Bonnie said wiping the tears from her eyes. Stefan hugged her tightly.

"We love you guys," Benny and Lena said simultaneously as they went through and hugged everyone.

"We've had fun," Lena said with watery eyes.

"We'll miss you guys," Benny said drying her eyes.

"Call me, Stefan," Caroline said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm pretty sure I'm still gonna need a mentor every now and then," she said weepy.

"Of course. I've got a lifetime of knowledge," Stefan told her, kissing her temple.

"Be safe, Stefan," Elena said sadly as they embraced each other.

"You too, Elena," Stefan said as he rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead gently before he grabbed all the bags and carried them outside. Once they were all loaded in, the three of them waved goodbye and headed down the driveway.

Pauline, Joanna and Lucy said their tearful goodbyes to everyone. Lucy even had a kind goodbye for Damon.

Mary and Arissa bid farewell to everyone next. Arissa and Jeremy reconfirmed their plans for him to take her to prom. He kissed her deeply before she and her mother exited the boarding house.

Abby stepped in front of Bonnie and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so very proud of you," she said into her daughter's ear. "Your grams would be proud too."

"Thank you," Bonnie said hugging her mother back, sobbing.

"I'll see you soon?" Abby asked as they released each other.

"Yeah," Bonnie said with a nod.

"Thank you for everything," Abby sobbed. "I was so lost without my magic. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this for you and we all needed you," Bonnie told her as they hugged again. When they released each other, Abby waved to the others, shook Damon's hand and left for North Carolina.

"Well, I suppose it's that time, mates," Enzo said as he and Trace stepped in front of the remaining Mystic Falls Gang.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked dabbing her eyes.

"Enzo's never seen the world," Trace answered drying her own tears. "So that's where we're headed."

"Be careful," Bonnie said wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Of course," Trace chuckled tearfully.

"Have so much fun, Enzo. You deserve it," Bonnie told him with a hug.

"Thank you," he said hugging her back. "And thank you for bringing me Trace. She's special."

"That she is," Bonnie said with a smile as they let go of each other.

"Be sure to go to Belize, Singapore and Italy," Damon said hugging Enzo.

"Will do, mate," Enzo said sniffling. Trace hugged Damon and Caroline and waved her goodbyes to the rest as she and Enzo left the boarding house.

The remaining six members of the Scooby Gang moved into the living room. Damon lit a fire and they all sat quietly and comfortably around it.

"I should probably say this now," Matt spoke up. "I'm moving to a town right outside of Atlanta in two weeks."

"What?" Caroline asked as tears sprung to her eyes again.

"Yeah. I need a change of scenery," he said grabbing her hand. "A place that doesn't just remind of all the bad shit that's happened in my life."

"We get it, Matt," Elena said leaning into him.

"We're gonna miss you," Bonnie said tearfully.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, too," Matt said, his eyes brimming with tears.

Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Elena and Caroline sat in silence for the rest of night.

Bonnie, while incredibly sad, was very, very happy. In a matter of weeks, she had gotten a love for the ages and the family she had always wanted. Her friends were all finally in a place where a smile wasn't an anomaly and happiness wasn't just this thing trapped in a cage on the dark side of the moon.

Two weeks later Matt made his exit. The sadness they all felt was tangible but they all knew that Matt deserved to be happy.

"So what's next?" Damon asked Bonnie as they cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Honestly?" she asked peering up at him.

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Absolutely nothing," Bonnie smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Damon said as he captured Bonnie's lips in a fiery lip lock.

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you all for enjoying _Rescue Mission: Zavrina Bennett. _Don't forget to let us know what you think and to be on the look out for the rest of the stories in this series.**

**Translations: **

**dicimus luna nobis - we call the moon to us**

**Bennett dux magia, et ego suscipiam te - Bennett Leader Magic, I accept thee**

**Bennett dux magia, redire ad eum, qui vere imperium te - Bennett Leader Magic, return to the onw who truly controls thee**

**Nostros magicae familia restituere ordinem ad magica mundi - Unite our magical family, restore order to the magical world**

**mandamus tibi damon Salvatore cum praesidio hoc magicis linea. vivificet eum, et custodia, et sapientia tueri hoc coven ex visiblis et invisiblis vires hinc porro, et in aeternum magis - We charge Damon Salvatore with the protection of this magical line. Grant him guardianship and wisdom to protect this coven from visible and invisible forces hence forth and forever more**


End file.
